No se sabe que esperar
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Esto es la historia donde se habla de los hijos de las PPGZ y los RRBZ/ El mejor tocino del mundo/ USTEDES ERAN ENEMIGOS/Enserio un viaje en el tiempo/Todo es culpa de Ichigo/Nosotras la nueva generación/ La prepa y sentimientos por.../Luzmiko te GUSTA EL/AKASAKAN TIENE UN AMOR PLATONICO?... pasen y lean para ver que les parece
1. ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS?

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiissss me llamo Vivis y este es mi primer fic. jajaja no estoy muy segura de este fic. Aunque realmente no me importa de todos modos se voy a seguir. Este cap. habla de las PPGZ y los RRBZ, aunque quiero dejar algunas cosas claras:

1. Ya son grandes, demasiado.

2. Esta historia habla de sus hijos.

3. Es mi primer fic haci que xfavor tengan piedad T.T

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-1:¿PERO QUE RAYOS?<strong>_

En la cuidad de Nueva Saltadilla, en alguna parte se encontraba una chica durmiendo, era rubia y pecosa, segui en su sueño, hasta que la desperto el sonido retumbante de su alarma, se levanto con un gran estiron y abrio los ojos eran morados, salio de la cama, para preperarse para ir a la escuela.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la cuidad, se encontraba otra chica de la misma edad que la anterior, pero tenia el cabello peli-naranja, era muy corto al parecer, apenas le lograba cubrir el cuello, sono su alarma, la golpeo poniedo otro cinco minutos, pero eso no funcionaria, ya que se abrio la puerta de aqulla chica, y aparecio, un muchacho de su misma edad, solo que mas alto que ella, el cabello del mismo color soloque agarrado por una cola, sus ojos los cubrian unos lentes, con cinta adesiva en el centro(señal que ya se habian roto) con un libro grueso que traia en la mano derecha, trai unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera negra, una camiseta roja sin abrochar, unos converse rojos, y vendita en su mejilla:<p>

**X:Levantate mocosa-dijo el muchacho sacudiendo a la chica que empezaba a abrir los ojos.**

**X:Akasakan, dejame dormir mas, solo falta para que termine mi sueño-dijo la chica que abirio los ojos, que eran rosas, voltiandose del otro lado, y volviendo a cubrirse con la cobija.**

**Akasakan:Rumiko, deja de finjir, si sigues asi, NO TE DARE el dulce que he estado guardando-dijo con voz confianda, la chica salto denla cama y se dirigio hasta el baño con toda la prisa del mundo-Eso nunca falla-dijo con una gotita anime al ver a su hermana apurarse por un miserable dulce.**

* * *

><p>En otro lado dela cuidad, otra chica dormia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, su cabello era negro, era muy palida, sono el despertador, pero en vez de apagarlo como toda persona, le hecho una patada voladora dejando destrosado al pobre, volvio a acomodarse muy tranquila, se abrio la puerta de su habitacion, se encontraba un hombre de 30, que era igual que ella, tapandolen el ojo, con un mechon de su pelo, se dirigio a la chica dormida:<p>

**X:Luzmiko, hija levantate que se te va hacer muy tarde-dijo el hombre sacudiendola como un loco.**

**Luzmiko:Papa, Kojiro Him dejame dormir en paz-dijo la chica que cuando se enfada decia el nombre de sus padres.**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Bien lo intente-dijo el saliendose de el cuarto, con las manos en la nuca,dirigiendose a la cocina, abrio el refri, saco tocino, comenzon a cocinarlo, y volvio a la habitacion,con el sarten en la mano-Pues creo que se va desperciar este hermoso tocino-dijo haciendo gesto de gusto.**

**Luzmiko:se levanto en un dos por tres, se fue al baño y grito desde al otro lado-GUARDAME TOCINO-dijo haciendo que su padre se fuera a la cocina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:Te tardaste mucho-dijo su hermano sin prestar atencion a su hermana que llevaba su canmiseta negra con un sueter rosa, una falda roja, unas medias una sin remengar y la otra remangada, sus converse rosas, una inseparable gorra roja y negra que llevaba puesta alrevez.<strong>

**Rumiko:Jajaja -.- deja ese libro en paz que lo vas a gastar-dijo siendo sarcarstica, y sentandose junto a su hermano, para desayunar.**

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:Listo el desayuno-dijo una mujer de 30, con un moño rojo grande, su cabello peli-naranja, que le llegaba a la cintura suelto, con un mantel rosa, una camisa blanca, zapatos bajos, un pantalon, pero se veia mas grande su panza, ESTABA EMBARAZADA, con seguridad iba ser su ultimo embarazo.**

**Rumiko:Mama pienses que sean gemelos*-*-dijo mirando su panza, mientras les daba a sus hijos, el desayuno.**

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:No... estoy segura cariño-dijo nerviosa, recordando lo fastidioso y horrible fue tener a sus mellizos(no pues es doloroso en el parto y ademas que solo queria tener solo uno, para no estresarse jajaja)**

**Akasakan:Ya termine mi desayuno-dijo sin darle importancia.**

Aparecio un hombre de la edad de 30, llevaba traje, corbata y sombrero, tenia los ojos de color rojo, se acerco a dicha persona embarazada, y la abrazo con mucho cariño detras de la espalda, y dandole un beso en la mejilla:

**Papa de Rumiko y Akasakan:¿QUIEN ES LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA Y ADORABLE, SIN OLVIDAR LO DULCE?-dijo el hombre que aun seguia abrazandola.**

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:Masaru no enfrente de lo niños-dijo poniendose un poco roja al respeto.**

**Papa de Rumiko y Akasakan:Momoko sabes queno te soltare si no me lo dices-dice sin mirar a sus hijos.**

**Rumiko:QUE ROMANTICOOOOO:´)-poniendo ojos de amor.**

**Akasakan:Que patetica-dijo mirando a su hermana, lo cursi que puede llegar a ser.**

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:Ok, es Momoko, ya sueltame, que nesecitas ir al trabajo-dijo haciendo que dejara de abrazarla.**

**Papa de Rumiko y de Akasakan:Tienes razon, mi vida-dijo agarrando un pan, dandole un beso a Momoko, luego uno a Rumiko-ME VOY AL TRABAJO-dijo saliendo de la cocina-AKASAKAN DEJA DE LEER LIBROS, QUE TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO RATA DE LABORATORIO-dijo abriendo la puerta, a punto de salir.**

**Akasakan:COMO DIGAS NIÑO-dijo respordiendo al insulto de su padre(ya que asi se llevaban, que gran relacion llevaban de padre a hijoXD).**

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:Ya tienen que irse que se les va hacer tarde-dijo limpiando los platos.**

**Rumiko:ES CIERTO, VAMONOS AKASAKAN-dijo, agarrando a su hermano de la mano, y arrastrandolo como una muñeca de trapo(y el aun sin soltar el libro de su mano, si tiene un gran problema).**

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:YA TERMINE, DAME MI TOCINO-dijo saliendo del baño, ya cambiada, con playera cafe, un sueter verde limon, tipo que usan para correr,unos shorts cafes que les llegaban a las rodillas, sus calcetas remangadas, sus converse verdes, siempre peinada con una cola.<strong>

**Papa de Luzmiko:Bien, aqui esta tu desyuno, y pasale la cuchara, a tu hermano Oin Tokio-dijo su padre dandole dos platos, despues de que se sentara, a su lado se encontraba un niño de 1año, greño como su mama, ensuciandose hasta las cejas de huevo revuelto.**

**Luzmiko:Mocoso, deja de ensuciarte, luego papa tendra que limpiar-dijo molesta, mientras su padre la veia que voy a limpiar que.**

**Mama de Luzmiko:Hola Familia-dijo entrando una mujer con el mismo peinado de Oin Tokio, con una playera verde, unos pantalones deportivos verdes, unos tenis blancos, una maleta de gimnasio.**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Que bien, ahora ya tengo tu desayuno-dijo friendo mas tocino.**

**Mama de Luzmiko:¿Y como estan mis campeones?-dijo sobandoles las cabezas con fuerza, a Luzmiko y a Oin Tokio.**

**Luzmiko:Bien Mama-dijo dandole otra mordida al tocino(se padre hacia el mejor tocino del mundo).**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Aqui tienes-dijo su padre dandole un plato a la mama de Luzmiko.**

**Luzmiko:Ahora ya se porque elegiste a mi papa es el mejor cocinero del mundo:D-dijo feliz de la vida dando otra mordida a su tocino.**

**Mama de Luzmiko:No exactamente...-dijo su mama dejando a nuestra chca verde con una signo de pregunta en su cabeza.**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Eso es cierto-dijo con una sonrisa y hechandose a reir, y despues su mama lo siguio con la risa, dejando a nuestra chica verde mas confundida que nunca.**

**Luzmiko:¿De que se rien?-dijo muy confundida con la cara roja de coraje.**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Bien te lo voy a decir-dice limpiandose las lagrimas de risa de sus ojos, pero antes que pudiera hablar fue interrumpido.**

**Mama de Luzmiko:Hija se te va hacer muy tarde-dijo señalando el reloj.**

**Luzmiko:Bien... pero REGRESAREEE-dijo saliendose del departamento, con una patineta en su mano, y se monta sobre ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>X:Ichigo, ya saliste, que tu mama se va ir hoy-dijo un hombre de 30, que era muy parecido a ella, solo que sin los ojos morados.<strong>

**Ichigo:Ya voy ya voy-salio de la casa vestida con una playera blanca, una chaqueta informal azul, una falda azul con rayas blancas que asimilaban cuadros, sus medias largas, unos converse azules, y peinada con dos coletas muy largas y risadas.**

**X:Adios Tesoro-dijo un mujer 30 vestida formal, igual con dos coletas, pero menos largas.**

**Ichigo:Adios, mama que te la pases bien en Europa-dijo alzando la mano como una despedida, mientras el taxi se dirigia al aeropuerto.**

**Papa de Ichigo:Va a estar bien, y creo que es hora que ya te vayas igual, pero a la escuela-dijo mirando su reloj que ya era muy tarde.**

**Ichigo:Es cierto, ADIOS PAPA-dijo a lo lejos despidiendose con la mano arriba.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:Se tardaran mucho<strong>

**Ichigo:YA ESTOY AQUIII-dijo corriendo en direcion de Rumiko y Akasakan-Hola-dijo faltandole el aliento.**

**Los dos:Hola Ichigo**

**Luzmiko:Aya voy-doijo a lo lejos montando su patineta, y deteniendose, frente a Ichigo y Rumiko-Hola-dijo, recogiendo la patineta y llevandose en la mano.**

**Las dos:Hola Luzmiko-san-dijieron muy amistosas.**

**Akasakan:Ya nos vamos-dijo mirando su reloj.**

El trio de chicas iban a la cabeza, mientras que Akasakan, se quedaba atrasado, mientras seguia leyendo el libro, con mucha serenidad, entre risas y charlas, llego un tema que Akasakan no le parecio bien:

**Akasakan:A QUE TE REFIERES QUE YO NO SOY FUERTE-dijo gritandole en la cara a Luzmiko.**

**Luzmiko:Lo admito, leer no te hace buen jugador, ni nada de eso, no ERES FUERTE-dijo tocandole el pecho con el dedo, como un desafio.**

**Akasakan:BIEN SI ESO CREES TE DESAFIOO-dijo dramaticamente.**

**Luzmiko:Acepto el desafio, el que anote 10 goles gana-dijo dirigiendose a la cancha de fut-ball, aun no comenzaban las clases-Y el perdedor, se vestira todo el dia como el ganador diga HECHO-dijo dando la mano.**

**Akasakan:Hecho-dijo sosteniendo su mano como un trato cerrado.**

* * *

><p>En menos de media hora, el juego habia acabado, Ichigo y Rumiko no lo podian cree, Rumiko tuvo que acompañar al perdedor por su vestimenta, Ichigo acompaño al ganador al salon esperando, para ver la vestimenta, llego la maestra:<p>

**Mtra. Karo:Buenos dias alumnos-dijo entrando y poniendo papeles en el escritorio-Bien, paso lista, Ichigo Gotokiji-(Perdon no se como se escrescribe:'(despues lo busco)**

**Ichigo:Presente.**

**Mtra. Karo:Bien Rumiko y Akasakan Him**

**Akasakan:Presente**

**Mtra. Karo:¿Y tu hermana?-dijo preocupada.**

**Rumiko:Ya LLEGUE-dijo faltandole aliento**

**Mtra. Karo:Bien pasa, y toma asiento-al llegar a su asiento, su hermano le susurro.**

**Akasakan:Se lo puso-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.**

**Rumiko:Si-dijo un poco preocupada.**

**Mtra. Karo:Luzmiko Matsubara(no estoy segura si lo escribi bien o no)Matsubara, si no aparese le tendre que poner falta-antes que se pluma tocara el papel, aparecio ella con una falda verde de prendas perdidas.**

**Luzmiko:Puedo pasar-dijo en tono vergonsoza, pero al ver la sonrisa de lado de Akasakan, se lleno de ira.**

**Mtra. Karo:¿PERO QUE TE PASO? ¿PERDISTE UNA APUESTA?-dijo con cara de espanto, porque nunca la habia visto con falda.**

**Luzmiko:Si-dijo mirando con enojo a Akasakan.**

**Mtra. Karo:Bueno pues toma asiento-dijo señalando un asiento vacio junto Akasakan.**

**Akasakan:Te ves bien-dijo sin darle importancia, pero lo que hizo fue ponerla roja, pero no de ira.**

**Luzmiko:Callate idiota.**

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas, y llego el momento que tanto anelaba Luzmiko en ese dia, la salida, al salir se fua casa corriendo a mas no poder para quitarse la falda, llego a la puerta del departamento, su papa aun estaba en la cocina:<p>

**Papa de Luzmiko:Alto ahi jovencita-dijo deteniendo a su hija, antes que tocara el picaporte de la puerta de su cuarto-¿Por que llevas una falda?-dijo un poco serio.**

**Luzmiko:Aposte con Akasakan y perdi-dijo aun con enfado.**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Eso explica con una gotita anime-Bien, pero tienes que esperar a tu mama que llegue.**

**Luzmiko:¿Por...**

**Mama de Luzmiko:Llegue famila-dijo cerrando la puerta.**

**Luzmiko:Bien llego y ahora me retiro...-pero su papa le agarro el hombro**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Alto ahi jovencita-dijo su padre.**

**Luzmiko:poso los ojos grandes y recordo algo-Alto ahi ustedes, ¿Quiero saber como se conocieron?-dijo astuta**

**Mama de Luzmiko:Hay que decirselo-dijo tocandole los dos hombros.**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Bien, sientate en el sofa-dijo, y Luzmiko obedecio, y su madre se sento junto a ella, su papa se fue al cuarto, se dirigio al armario, lo abrio, se llevo una caja de carton, y volvio a la sala, con la caja en sus manos, la puso en la mesa, la abrio, se pudo ver dos cinturones, uno blanco, y otro negro, y algunas cuantas fotografias-Esta es tu mama y este soy yo-señalo, los rostros.**

**Luzmiko:ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MAMA ANTES ERA UNA PPGZ Y TU PAPA UN RRBZ, ENEMIGOS MORTALES-dijo levantandose del sofa.**

**Mama de Luzmiko:Es ya tienes la edad-dijo tratando de calmar a su hija.**

**Luzmiko:Calmarme-dijo agarrado una fotografia donde aparecian los seis-Mama tengo 13, me lo hubieran dicho desde un principio, y ahora que ¿Mi abuela es un simio?-su padre estaba apunto de hablar, pero mejor se callo-Mejor me voy-dijo furiosa agarro su chaqueta, y salio del depertamento, su mama la quiso detener, pero su padre la detuvo de los hombros.**

**Mama de Luzmiko:Pero...**

**Papa de Luzmiko:Deja que lo descubra sola.**


	2. Sin explicacion, tres cinturones 1

No se sabe que esperar

No puedo creer que es mi segundo, si que emocion, bueno lamento las faltas y todo eso, es que lo que sucede, es que soy nueva. Y lamento que va hacer corto, pero mi hermana me estuvo fastidiando. Voy hacer algunas aclaraciones:

**Sí-**hablan.

_**Sí-**_piensan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-2: Sin explicacion, tres cinturones, varios viajes en el tiempo y una nueva generacion <strong>_Primera parte

* * *

><p><strong>Papa de Luzmiko:Deja que lo descubra sola<strong>

* * *

><p>Habia salido furiosa, pero no tardo mucho en salir corriendo, mientras guardaba la fotografia, saco el celur y marco un numero.<p>

**Akasakan:Te dije que Rumiko-**dijo sin mirar a su hermana, mientras seguia leyendo su libro en su habitacion.

**Rumiko:¿¡DIME POR...-**no termino de hablar cuando sono su celular, lo agarro-**Hola-**contesto la llamada.

**Luzmiko:OYE AVISA QUE VAS A SALIR, PERO PARA AYER-**contesto con tono que estuviera corriendo.

**Rumiko:¿Pero dime por que te oyes tan... hola HOLA DIABLOS COLGO-**dijo poniendo su celular en lamesa de noche de su hermano, se pudo oir el ding dong de la puerta**-YO ABRO MAMA-**dijo dirijiendose a la puerta, pero al abrir, encontro a Luzmiko cansada**-Lu... LUZMIKO-**dijo con ojos abriertos de la sorpresa, estaba apunto de decir que hacia ahi, pero Luzmiko, le agarro la mano, y se hecho a correr, dejando a cierta chica confundida y para variar arrastrada, (mejor dicho tragando tierra por donde pasaban XD).

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:¿Quien era?**

**Akasakan:Era Luzmiko, que se llevo a Rumiko-**dijo caminando hacia la sala, con el libro en la mano.

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:Le voy a llamar**

**Akasakan:No creo que sea una opcion-**dijo, dejando a su mama con un signo de pregunta, de su bolsillo del pantalon, saco el celular de su hermana**-Se le olvido**

**Mama de Rumiko y Akasakan:Entonces... llevale el celular a tu hermana-**dijo, el obedecio, guardo su libro, dentro de la camisa, y salio, intentando mantener el paso de Luzmiko que llevaba arrastrando a su pobre hermana(en realidad lo hacia por alguna de estas razones, 1 queria burlarce de Luzmiko por la apuesta o 2 le gustaba como se veia Luzmiko con la falda :o).

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra casa, una chica rubia, estaba comiendo con su padre, hasta que alguien toco la puerta, el padre se levanto, para ver de quien se podria tratar, al abrir la puerta pudo notar, a una chica faltandole el aliento, y otra chica mareada y mas despeinada de lo normal, con unos ojos de espiral:<p>

**Luzmiko:Esta Ichigo-**dijo faltandole el aliento.

**Papa de Ichigo:Si-**dijo nervioso al respecto**-La voy a llamar...ICHIGO TUS AMIGAS ESTAN AQUI-**dijo gritando, haciendo que dicha rubia, se fuera en camino hacia la puerta.

**Ichigo:¿Que hacen aqui?**

**Luzmiko:Señor, nos puede prestar a su hija por unas cuantas horas SIIIII-**dijo haciendo una cara de cachorrito, sin poder negarle esa peticion, solo asistio con la cabeza, y se fue a terminar de comer, Ichigo cero la puerta, antes que preguntara, Luzmiko le agarro la mano, que tambien ya tenia agarrada de la mano de Rumiko.

**Rumiko:NO OTRA VEZ, NOOO-**dijo con ojos enormes, despues que termino de decir la frase, Luzmiko se hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Ichigo y Rumiko tragando tierra.

* * *

><p>Luzmiko habia parado de correr, se encontraban en un parque, no muy lejos del laboratorio de Ken, Ichigo y Rumiko tenian los ojos en espiral y el pelo todo embarañado, hasta que recuperaron el equilibrio y arreglandose el cabello, en solo agitar la cabeza. Pudieron ver a Luzmiko mirando la nada, mientras el viento, le movia el cabello:<p>

**Rumiko:¿Por que estamos aqui?-**pregunto, haciendo que Luzmiko la volteara a ver.

**Ichigo:De seguro es algo importante, tan importante, que no se a dado cuenta que aun tiene la falda-**le dijo a Rumiko, haciendo que Luzmiko miraba para abajo, con un signo de sorpresa, y se puso roja de verguenza.

**Luzmiko:Señoras las he traido hasta aqui por cuestiones, asuntos muy importantes relacionado con nuestros padres-**dijo y sus amigas dijieron un Ahhh?! junto con un signo de pregunta**-¿Saben como se conocieron vuestros padres?-**esa pregunta dejo a la rubia y la peli-naranja, negando con la cabeza, eso hizo que nuestra chica verde, se dejara con la cara negra y una estrella, en vez de un ojo, dejando a sus amigas asustadas por su comportamiento, sin parpadear, la chica saco la fotografia y exclamo como en un grito de batalla**-NUESTRAS MADRES ERAN LAS PPGZ Y NUESTROS PADRES ERAN LOS RRBZ-**dandole a sus amigas la fotografia.

**Las dos:z¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?-**dijieron al ver la foto, efectivamente reconocieron a sus padres, despues de girar un momento la cabeza exclamaron con ojos de corazon**-QUE LINDOOO DEL ODIO AL AMOR PUEDEN ROMPER BARRERAS**

**Luzmiko:**se cayo para atras, mientras sus amigas seguian admirando la foto**-Enserio, este es el mayor descubrimiento de nuestras vidas, y ustedes solo piensan en cursilerias, Akasakan tiene razon, aunque odio admitar, ustedes no se lo toman enserio, no se preguntan ¿Por que son ellos? ¿Como lograron enarmorarse de sus propios enemigos? ¿Por que no nos contaron desde un principio?-**ellas asistieron con la cabeza, se voltio y puso su puño arrriba**-Pues, se quien es la persona indicada para que nos diga que paso en ese tiempo**

* * *

><p><strong>X:Puchi, ayudame, traeme el tubo de ensayo color verde<strong>

**Puchi:Aqui tienes Ken-**sono el timbre de la puerta.

**Ken:John puedes abrir la puerta-**dijo sin despegar la mirada de su tubo de ensayo.

**John:Esta bien pap... digo profesor-**dijo un chico de unos 8 años, moreno, cabello blaco y ojos de color gris, con bata de laboratorio, se fue rumbo a la puerta, al abrirla, encontro a tres chicas, pero la que mas le llamo la atencion, fue una chica verde, con falda**-LUZMIKO TRAE UNA FALDA-**dijo sorprendido, pero luego su mirada cambio a asustado, ya que Luzmiko le puso una cara macabra.

**Luzmiko:¿Esta tu papa?-**dijo con voz malefica, pero antes que contestara, entraron como si se trataba de su casa, cuando lo encontraron**-PROFESOR-**casi del susto se le cayo la posion que estaba haciendo, pero Puchi logro salvarlo.

**Ken:¿Por que... LUZMIKO TRAE FALDA-**dijo sorprendido al darse la vuelta.

**Rumiko:No venimos para explicar esto-**dijo señalando a su amiga con enfado**-Venimos por ESTO-**dijo mostrandole la foto, Ken hizo una mueca de horror.

**Ken:No se de que hablan chicas, eso es imposible, sus padres no son PPGZ y RRBZ, pero que imaginacion tienen ustedes-**dijo con gota anime, fingiendo que limpiaba algo en la mesa, para no verles la cara, por que si las veias a los ojos, tenian esa mirada, tan fria, que lo dices todo sin respirar (cortecia de sus padres XD).

**Ichigo:Nunca digimos que eran nuestros padres, y deje de andar figiendo que esta limpiando-**dijo furiosa, ni modo se tuvo que resinar que tenia que decirles la verdad, mentira no dijo ni una sola palabra.

**Rumiko:HABLE POR UN CA...-**no pudo terminar ya que Ichigo le tapo la boca.

**Ken:No puedo decirles la verdad porque sus padres me mataran-**dijo asustado templando, imaginandose a todos con cara negra y ojos de estrella, en especial a Kojiro y Kauro, (ellos podian torturarte con solo un tarron de leche imaginenselos)**-Pero, puedo mostrarselos HIJO JOHN TRAEME LA CAJA DEL LABORATORIO EL DE LA REPISA DE ARRIBA-**dijo el profesor, haciendo que el niño obedeciera, el niño trajo la caja y de adentro saco tres cinturones casi iguales a los de sus madre, pero con detalles negros**-Estos cinturones, se usan para viajar en el tiempo, antes que el profesor se retirara**(nota el profesor utonio no esta muerto, esta de vacaciones en Miami con su esposa, pero ya esta retirado)**el y yo hicimos esto, las puede enviar al pasado, pero no las pueden ver, ni tocar y tampoco oir, pueden atravesar las cosas o edificios, pero no la madera, es un pequeño defecto, no sentiran hambre o sueño, y lo tienen que activar al mismo tiempo, a tambien tienen que tener mucho cuidado, si algun cinturon se daña, los demas seran perjudicados, asi que tengan mucho cuidado, solo para activarlo tienen que, decir al mismo tiempo, una situcion, COMPRENDIERON-**agarraron los cinturones rapidamente, y se los pusieron en la cintura.

**Las tres:EL DIA EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON NUESTROS PADRES-**desaparecieron, con chispas y rafagas de luz.

* * *

><p>Viajaron en el momento y sitio donde fueron creados sus padres(se acuerdanXD) llego la presentacion de sus padres, al ver que se tocaban la nariz, cayeron comicamente para atras:<p>

**Las tres:Enserio-**con una gotita anime.

**Luzmiko:**pudo notar que le decian mama al simio**-Estare en deuda por callar a mi padre**

Los RRBZ salieron de casa(segun en el capitulo a hacer mucho desmadre)sus hijas no podian creer lo idiatas que eran sus padres a esa edad, no tardo mucho en que llegaran las PPGZ y tuvieran que ponerle fin a su desmadre, empezo una discucion y les subieron las faldas, ellas cayeron otra vez para atras, despues una persecucion y los RRBZ les enseñan el trasero a las PPGZ:

**Rumiko:NO VOY A PODER DORMIR-**dijo tapandose los ojos para no ver los traseros.

**Ichigo:POR FAVOR CUBRANSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOOSS-**dijo con las manos en los ojos y su cara muy roja.

**Luzmiko:Mejor vamos a otro tiempo que les parece-**dijo a las chicas y ellas asistieron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LocaPorLosRRBZ:<strong>**En realidad se embarazaron a los 18, pero como sus hijos cumpleaños primero que ellos por eso tienen 13, no tienen los mismos apellidos porque el mayor es Masaru y el mayor se queda con el apellido, y el hermano mayor de Kauro aun no tenia hijos en ese entonces ella se quedo con el apellido, y como Miyako es hija unica muy facilmente se quedo con el apellido, pero descuida ya estaban casadas, no es raro que Luzmiko se podria enamorar de Akasakan, ya que ellos no son tan tecnicamente primos, ya que sus padres son creados por un simio, y no tienen tecnicamente el mismo parentesco familiar, asi que tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, gracias por las aclaraciones, pero lo hice en negritas la primera vez, porque lo escribo en la tablet, y cuando le tengo que cambiar el formato, no le entra, pero cuando hice este chapter descubri que le puedo poner enter, despues escribrirlo normal y ya juntarlo asunto arreglado. Mil gracias por los consejos los tomare en cuenta gracias.**

**MIYAKOBOOMER:****Mil y milones de gracias por ser mi primera segidora te amo querida. Eres un amor al que no puedo comparar gracias *-***


	3. Sin explicacion, tres cinturones2

No se sabe que esperar.

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MIL VECES T.T, pero mi tablet se deconchiflo, no culpo a mi hermana, no fue su culpa, pero les digo algo tacones, tablet, libros en la cabeza y practicar para tu fiesta de XV, no CONVINAN PARA NADA. Bueno dejando un lado eso tendré su usar la de mi hermana, aunque esta mas pequeña que la mia intentare, pero algo si es triste, que en mi antigua tablet ya tenia dicho Chapter terminado :'( no no mas lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chater-3:Sin explicación, tres cinturones, varios viajes en el tiempo y una nueva generación <strong>_Segunda parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:Mejor vamonos a otro tiempo que les parece-<strong>dijo a las chicas y ellas asistieron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Seguían viajado en l tiempo, vieron cuando los RRBZ les robaron la identidad a las PPGZ(recuerdo muy bien ese capítulo XD), siguieron nuestras viajeras del tiempo entre el pasado y el presente de ellas, llegaron al tiempo donde de seguro sus padres se habían vuelto poderosos.<p>

* * *

><p>Se encontraban cada quien en una camilla(se veían como angelitos durmiendo :3 por lo menos eso alejaba sus dedos de su nariz XD) mientras que las ppgz, Puchi, Ken, el Alcalde y la señorita Bello, prestaban atención a la explicación del profesor Utonio, Brick se habia levantado, ya estaba harto de la explicación de ese charlatán que se autonombra profesor, quería despertar a sus hermanos, para salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible:<p>

**Brick: Boomer, Butch, levantense de una maldita vez par de flo...jos-**dijo mirando detenidamente su muñeca izquierda, traía puesto una pulsera de color rojo, su curiosidad se había limitado(hasta la de nuestras viajeras del tiempo).

**Butch:¿Que es lo que pasa... Brick?-**dijo en voz, después en un susurro, porque había notado la cara de Brick, y por azares se vio también la muñeca izquierda, traía una pulsera igualita a esa, pero de color verde fuerte.

**Boomer:¿Que pasa chicos?-**susurro, y también se dio cuenta que traía una pulsera en la muñeca izquierda, pero de color azul fuerte. Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que Brick noto el cinturón negro que traía(bueno ellos sabían que ya traían el cinturón)pero Brick no se había dado cuenta que la cosa roja redonda se podría desprender (no se como se llama:'( esa cosa horrorosa).

**Brick:Pero... ¿que... rayos es eso?-**dijo desprendiendo esa cosa redonda roja, sus hermanos lo imitaban, porque sabían que algo iba a pasar algo, ya que en el rostro de Brick se notaba.

* * *

><p>(Aclaración: lamento por las personas que no le van a entender a este chapter, me da mucha pena, así que lo voy a aclarar, resulta que los rrbz, vuelven con mama, osea con Mojo. Mientras que Mojo busca comida para sus hijos, ellos se quitan las chaquetas que están bien sucias :S, y se le ve las playeras que traen abajo cada quien de su color, Boomer encuentra un muñeco de El, y para no aburrirse quieren destruirlo, pero nada funciona, hasta de darle de comer a las ratas con mantequilla de maní no funciona, hasta que se les ocurre meterlo al WC, pero antes de hacerlo, el muñeco los envía a un espacio-tiempo con fondo negro, donde se encontraba el verdadero El, que les explica que tienen unos rayos Z negros muy extraños, despiertan porque al parecer fue un sueño, pero se dieron cuenta que traían unos cinturones negros, Mojo regresa con comida y con un nuevo plan para destruir a las ppgz, hace un robot inmune aante los ataques de ellas, y las atrapa con los tentáculos metalicos ante los poderes de las ppgz, victoria para Mojo, pero Mojo pone la autodestrucción para si de una vez por todas destruirlas, y se escapa en la captusula de escape, pero olvido algo, llevarse a sus hijos con el IDIOTA :(, parte que me gusta es cuando Boomer dice: SOY MUY JOVEN Y MUY GUAPO PARA MORIR, SOY SOLO UN NIÑO HUERFANO QUE FUE ABANDONADO POR SU MADRE EN UN ROBOT APUNTO DE EXPLOTAR T.T XD, así que Boomer en un intento inesperado libera a las ppgz, con la esperanza de que los salven, ellos se despiden entre ellos, y como cosa obvia el robot explota, pero ellos fueron salvados por ellas, cada chica cargaba a un chico, Bombón a Brick, Burbuja a Boomer y Bellota a Butch, y los acomodaron en dichas camillas que mencione, pero descuiden si no lo han visto encuentrenlo en youtube, otra cosa no estoy diciendo que estoy copiando el capitulo desde que despiertan lo he inventado, así que no lo intenten buscar como lo escribo)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brick:BRICK<strong>

**Butch:BUTCH**

**Boomer:BOOMER**

Se habían transformado, solo se encontraban con unas chaquetas nuevas color negro(otra aclaración: ellos ya tienen poderes, osea antes no tenían poderes, solo armas a lo que me recuerda que ellos también tienen armas Brick tiene un tipo boomerang negro de forma triangular, Boomer trae un bate de béisbol y Butch trae una flauta)

**Brick:Esto esta como hermanos-d**ijo con arrogancia mientras admiraba le chaqueta nueva que traía puesta.

**Boomer:Esto esta genial-**alzo como un tono de victoria con un toque de un salto, pero el nunca aterrizo, osea estaba volando, sus hermanos quedaron asombrados, y lo imitaron, haciendo que ellos también pudieran volar.

**Butch:Que les parece si hacemos desmadre por la ciudad-**con tono malévolo lo dijo, sus hermanos asistieron con la mirada, salieron del dicho laboratorio dejando un hueco en el techo y dejando tres estelas en el cielo (ya sabrán de que color)las ppgz lo vieron todo y se fueron volando en busca de aquellos, mientras nuestras viajeras se habían esfumado desde el momento que dejaron el hueco en el techo persiguiendo a los rrbz.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer:TIRO SONICO-<strong>haciendo un movimiento con el bate dejando en escombros cierto edificio.

**Brick:ARO TURBULENTO-**lanzando un ataque a un parque provocando como un terremoto dejando la tierra abierta.

**Butch:Y... ¿Yo que hago con esta cosa?-**dijo con enfado y confuncion mirando la flauta**-Esta cosa es una porquería**

**Brick:Tal vez le puedas tocar una serenata a una chica con la flauta-**burlándose de su hermano que al parecer le toco el arma mas inutil de los tres, eso hizo que Butch se enojara pero a la vez se sonrojo al pensar en tocarle serenata a cierta chica verde (imaginenselo con dibujos de niño XD).

**Boomer:No se di algo como... SINFONIA ELECTRICA-**acercándose a sus hermanos con cara picara al ver el sonrojo de su hermano el mas rudo de los tres.

**Butch:Bien lo intentare... SINFONIA ELECTRICA-**alzo el ataque tocando su instrumento de batalla(pero que filosófica soy *-*) tocaba muy bien, pero cuando su tonada comenzó los semáforos se destruyeron al igual que unos teléfonos locales y los postes de luz, paro de tocar, sus hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos con el poder de ese instrumento**-Te amo-**dijo acariciando su flauta con mucho cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bombón:DEJEN DE DESTRUIR LA CUIDAD-<strong>grito con autoridad seguida por las otras dos.

**Brick:O SI NO ¿QUEEE?-**con tono desafiante.

**Bellota:ESTO... MARTILLO GOLPEADOR-**lanzando su ataque contra Butch.

**Butch:ACÚSTICA SINFÓNICA-**volviendo a tocar haciendo un capo magnético en él, esquivando el ataque y eso hizo que Bellota supiera que fuerza tenia, ya que el golpe la hizo vibrar (como cuando te golpeas en el codo D: pero mas fuerte) dejando a nuestra chica rendida, desplomandose en el parque rendida.

**Burbuja:BELLOTA NO... BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS-**lanzando su ataque hacia el chica rubio, pero este no se quedaba atrás aunque no era uno de los mas ingeneosos.

**Boomer:HOMERUN PODEROSO-**dando unos poderosos golpes contra las burbujas, volviendo a su remitente, dejando a otra chica rendida junto con Bellota.

**Bombón:CHICAS... YO-YO SUPREMO-**lanzando su ataque contra los chicos, con un tono de miedo, ya que ellos se habían vuelto poderosos.

**Brick:ARO PASACORRIENTES-**deteniendo el yo-yo, haciendo llegar el mensaje de porque se llamaba así el ataque de Brick, ya que la chica peli-naranja, se electrocutó con dicho ataque dejándola negra por el achicharramiento, también rendida junto con sus amigas, mientras ellos seguían destruyen don la ciudad.

**Bombón:Son muy poderosos-**dijo con voz temblorosa y sacudiéndose volviendo a su tono de piel natural.

**Bellota:Nunca pense que seriamos derrotadas por esos mocosos-**dijo con voz temblorosa y con vergüenza.

**Burbuja:Pero aun hay una esperanza-**dijo mientras se levantaba y el viento le volaba el cabello.

**Bombón y Bellota:¿¡CUAL!?-**gritaron y agitaron a su amiga la rubia.

**Burbuja:Se acuerdan como los derrotamos en el Antiguo Egipto-**dijo de forma seria, pero a la vez divertida.

**Bellota:Hablas de eso-**dijo poniendonse un poco sonrojada al respecto, sus amigas asistieron con la cabeza, y fueron volando confiadas de un gran triunfo.

**Brick:VOLVIERON POR OTRA PALIZA-**con tono defensivo mirando a las chicas.

**Las tres:NO, LOS VAMOS A DERROTAR-**qgritaron las tres con tono confiado y a la vez victorioso.

**Los tres:QUEREMOS VER QUE LO INTENTEN-**gritaron, las chicas se pusieron en posición como la de antes, eso hizo que les refrescara la memoria, intentaron esquivar el ataque, pero no pudieron, no sintieron nada, pero eso le formulo un plan de venganza por la humillación que pasaron el el Antiguo Egipto (lo raro es q en el anime los vencen lanzando besos y en la caricatura es con un beso en la mejilla.-.) la mirada de Brick se pudo notar y sus hermanos lo sabían.

**Brick:MUERO HERMANOS MUERO-**dijo dramáticamente ahorcándose así mismo con las manos en el cuello** -CREO QUE YA NOS HAN DERROTADO-**cayenido derrotado en el césped verde(o eso es lo que ellas creían)

**Boomer:VEO LA LUZ LA LUUUUZZZ-**grito dramáticamente con la mano en la frente y cayendo junto con su hermano(era el mas dramático de los tres XD) mientras le susurraba en el oído su plan.

**Butch:NOS HAN VENCIDO HERMANOS ESTAMOS MUERTOS-**grito como si hubiera visto a Mojo de pilar se las piernas, templando del miedo(se que suena muy dramático U_U pero eran grandes actores).

**Bombón:Pero que dramáticos son-**aterrizando en frente de Brick.

**Bellota:¿Que se siente ser derrotados por una cosa estúpida?-**aterrizando en frente de Butch en tono de burla.

**Burbuja:Ya hemos vencido-**con tono victorioso.

**Brick:AHORA-**grito dándoles la señal a sus hermanos, cada quien le agarro la cintura de dicha chica, Brick la de Bombón, Butch la de Bellota y Boomer la de Burbuja, antes que ellas pudieran quitarse, ellos les robaron un beso (estamos hablando de los mismos chicos que les dijieron piojosas, les subieron las faldas, les robaron su ropa e intentaron destruirlas, y ahora les robaba un beso OSEA QUE PEDO XD LOL).

**Los tres:ADIOS NOVIECITAS-**gritaron y rieron alejándose de las chicas, dejando a nuestras viajeras sorprendidas, pero mas confundidas, volvieron a su casa, y prendieron la televisión como si solo eso importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Conductor de televisión:Hoy nuestras heroínas se enfrenteron contra los rrbz, según estas imágenes fue una dura pelea entre ellos-<strong>aparecieron las imágenes que dicho conductor de noticiero predijo, se oyó que unas cuantas risas de parte de ellos**-Pero ellas aun tenían un arma sorpresa que resulta que hace ya tiempo los rrbz eran débiles por el contacto del lado opuesto según las imagenes-**se pusieron las imágenes de dicho ataque de lanzar besos, pero luego apareció el beso robado de parte de ellos, dejándolos algo sonrojados desde ese punto**-Pero ellos son unos ladrones de besos al parecer ninguno podrá mostrar su cara en la ciudad por mucho tiempo, ninguno podrá hacer crímenes o combatirlos... entre otras noticias un gato cantando el himno nacional-**a Brick se le cayo el control remoto del asombro, solo quedaron los rrbz con una expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

**Luzmiko:Esto me esta aburriendo-**dijo desinteresada, saco la foto que traía la chaqueta, la miro detenidamente**-Aqui tiene quince años, de seguro fue una batalla épica vamos-**dijo mirando a sus dos amigas.

**Ichigo y Rumiko:Sii-**gritaron de asombro dejando acierta chica sorda.

**Las tres:A LA BATALLA CONTRA ÉL-**volvieron a viajar, se encontraron en el mismo sitio, pero era en la mañana, los rrbz se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, con una expresión triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick:Lo hechamos a perder, no puedo creer que ÉL regresa y todo por nuestras estúpida culpa-<strong>se oyó con tono melancólico y de culpa.

**Butch:Nunca debimos de combinar nuestros ataques para destruir a ese moustrou que se escapo del laboratorio-**dijo con el mismo tono de su hermano mayor.

**Boomer:Quien diría que TURBO TIRO y SINFONIA SONICA fueran tan poderosos juntos, que podían desviar el aceberg del espacio a la dirección de Nueva Saltadilla-**dijo golpeándose la frente con el sofá.

**Brick:Y ahora las chicas están furiosas con nosotros, y para variar ni nos quieren ver en foto**

**Butch:No seria mejor alejarnos de ellas como la otra vez, ya saben irnos dos años de viaje al mundo**

**Boomer:Seria bueno volver a ver a Otis-**dijo de recordando lo bien que fue recorre el mundo cuando vieron ese noticiero, habían huido de Nueva Saltadilla, con pasaportes con los nombres Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro Him, estuvieron dos años haciendo desmadre por todo el mundo, no utilizaban muy a menudo sus poderes y conocieron muchas personas(creo que haré un segundo fic respecto a esto los viajes de los hermanos, el reencuentro, como se enamoraron etc... esperenlo *-*)

**Brick:Pues hay que prometerlo, hay que hacer un pacto hermanos, que nunca por ninguna circunstancia volvamos a ver a las ppgz-**lo que dijo le refresco la mente a Ichigo, ella sabia acerca de ese juramento especial.

**Butch:Tienes razón**

**Boomer:Hay que jurarlo-**lo que dijo, reacciono a Ichigo y fue en camino para evitar dicho juramento.

**Ichigo:NOOOO-**grito, obviamente solo Rumiko y Luzmiko la podían oír, pero eso no evito que Ichigo se tropecara con una mesita de madera, se le había olvidado por completo que no podía atravesar la madera.

**Rumiko y Luzmiko:NO ICHIGO NO LO HAGAS-**y para variar en dicha mesita se encontraba un florero con agua, y se le derramo en cierto cinturón, saco unas chispas, y después emitió un sonido como la de un gas(fue culpa de los frijoles) y eso también sucedió con las de sus amigas**-ICHIGO-**gritaron sus amigas con ojos asecinos y una llamarada de fuego, mientras que la rubia con una gota anime, obvio que el escandalo que armaron llamó la atención de ellos.

**Brick:Pero ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?-**dijo con enojo dirigiéndose a las tres chicas.

**Rumiko:Escuchen no... so... traaaasss... so... mooossss..-**estaba nerviosa no sabia que decir, claro estaba que era una gran mentirosa, herencia de su padre lo olvidan, pero cuando se encontraba en dichas circunstancias no podía y tartamudeaba.

**Luzmiko:-Eso no importan saben ¿donde vive el profesor Ken?-**dijo desviando la mirada de la chica de la gorra roja y negra.

**Butch:Y ¿Porque razón se los debemos decir? ¿Y porque no están evacuando?-**dijo con el mismo tono de la chica(estaban evacuand la ciudad para que nadie saliera herido, no sé porque no se fueron a evucuar en el Anime .-.).

**Boomer:¿Esta chica me parece muy familiar a... O POR DIOS ESE CHICA SE PARECE A BUTCH PERO CON UNA FALDA-**grito del asombro y del susto al ver que se parecían mucho.

**Luzmiko:Y ME LO RECUERDAS PECOSO DE MIER...-**no termino de hablar ya que Ichigo le tapo la boca.

**Ichigo:Deja de hablarle a si a mi Pad...-**no termino ella tampoco de hablar, porque Rumiko ahora le tapo la boca.

**Rumiko:Basta COMPORTENCE LAS TRES-**dijo al parecer reacciono cuando Ichigo lo iba arruinar todo otra vez.

**Boomer:PERO TAMBIEN ELLA SE PARECE MUCHO A BRICK-**dijo señalando a la chica peli-naranja con ojos rosas.

**Brick:Contestenos ¿Quienes son?¿Porque se parecen tanto a nosotros? ¿Com llegaron aquí? ¿Que es lo que iba a decir esa chica rubia? ¿Y por que quieren hablar con Ken?-**dijo manteniendo llevar el asunto en una discucion civilizada (mentira ellos no son así).

**Rumiko:Se los diremos a cambio que primero nos lleven con el, esta claro-**dijo ese plan no le parecía un poco raro a Brick pero luego acepto con la mano.

**Luzmiko:Gracias por que ya me estaba ahorcando-**dijo al momento en el que Ichigo le aparto las manos de su boca para aplaudir por el acuerdo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LocaPorLosRRBZ:<strong>**Gracias por tu comentario espero que me des algún consejo para el otro aunque ya se como terminarlo, pero para tener algo a la vanguardia Siii:3.**

**MIYAKOBOOMER:****Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te valla a gustar este Chapter me esmere aunque lo hice largo :P.**

**Jek Scarlet:****Gracias por los consejos a si por cierto me gustan tus fics. :3.**

**rox siniestra:****Gracias por sumarte a una de mis seguidoras *-*, aclaración de los apellidos según en la cultura que yo recuerdo quien gana el apellido es el mayor, así que en ese entonces el hermano mayor de Kouro no tenia hijos así que ella se quedo con el apellido, y Miyako es hija única, si habrá locuras, y suegros muy pronto XD.**


	4. Sin explicación, tres cinturones 3

No se sabe que esperar

Este es el primer fic los voy a nombrar uno y dos XD... bueno ya me callo U_U ... Mejor no le sigo, me he quedado... pueden ver el segundo que me esfuerzo por los dos parece que tengo dos hijos... NOOO NO ES PARA TANTO XD...Y para variar alguien me amenaza no voy a decir nombres pero su nombre empieza con R y rima con OX SINIESTRA... mi eslogan este fic esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalinsiense y Mexicano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-4:Sin explicación, tres cinturones, varios viajes en el tiempo y una nueva generación <strong>_Tercera parte

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:Gracias por que ya me estaba ahorcando-<strong>dijo al momento en el que Ichigo le aparto las manos de su boca para aplaudir por el acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Los tres se destransformaron(obvio no enfrente de ellas, porque pensaban eran chicas normales, bueno casi XD)ellos estaban adelante de ellas mientras Rumiko susurraba un plan para pedir ayuda al Ken joven, llegaron a la cerca de la casa y fueron a la puerta de la casa, antes que Masaru tocara la puerta, Rumiko casi lo ahorca por jalarlo del cuello de la playera:<p>

**Masaru:¿Que te sucede?-**dijo furiso intentando soltar su mano del cuello de su playera.

**Rumiko:Escuchen... no nos pueden ver las ppgz y el profesor Utonio y mucho menos Puchi, este es el plan, ustedes los distraen a los demás, mientras nosotras vamos por Ken... ¿Alguna duda?-**dijo seria haciendo como un plan dibujado en la arena(se cree la peli del gran escape xD).

**Makoto:¿Por que debemos de seguir tu plan?**

**Masaru:Es cierto... y porque no se presentan normal-**dijo furioso.

**Ichigo:Porque nos presentaran como sus novias... no somos tan tontas-**algo por primera vez estaban desacuerdo con ella (Aleluya cantaron los ángeles xD).

**Kojiro:Y que tiene de malo con eso-**dijo calmado guiñándole un ojo a Luzmiko.

**Luzmiko:Me estas coqueteando... chicas creo que se me revolvió el estómago-**dijo primero con asco, luego se puso verde aguacate (ya vomita desahogate jajaja).

**Rumiko:Eso es asqueroso Kojiro Him-**con tono de asco mientras Ichigo intentaba calmar a Luzmiko ya que se traumo (pobre Luz, error890:se ha encontrado coqueteo de un padre joven errror error).

**Masaru:¿Por que sabes su nombre?-**pregunto, mientras veía a cierta chica tratando de mantener su desayuno adentro.

**Ichigo:Eso no importa Masaru-**dijo, pero después se percató de su error y se golpeo la frente.

**Luzmiko:YA DEJEN DE DECIR NOMBRES... DESPUES NOS ENREDAREMOS Y NO SABREMOS COMO SAFARNOS-**grito (al parecer se destraumatiso con el enojo) mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano (si vomito pero solo un poquito U_U).

**Ichigo:Tiene razón-**dijo admitiendo que Luzmiko tenia razón.

**Rumiko:Ni modo tenemos que decir la verdad-**dijo con el mismo animo de Ichigo, y entre las chicas asistieron con la cabeza.

**Masaru:Quiero oír su FAMOSA verdad-**dijo para donde y cruzando los brazos(es que estaban en cunquillas para ver el plan dibujado de Rumiko)sus hermanos lo siguieron en la misma posición eso les recordó cuando traían 5 años, y dejaron abierta la jaula de los leones en el zoo de nueva Saltadilla.

**Las tres:**suspiraron, se pararon, y se inclinaron como si fueran a pedir perdón en una reverencia**-SE LOS DIREMOS CUANDO TERMINEMOS DE HABLAR CON KEN-**gritaron mientras se ponían rectas con una sonrisa burlona.

**Los tres:**cayeron para atrás comicamente**-Bien nosotros distraermos-**dijieron mientras están en la misma posición, pero con una gota anime.

* * *

><p>Ellos fueron a distraer a las ppgz, el profesor Utonio y a Puchi, mientras ellas se escabullían para ir al cuarto de Ken, lo encontraron caminando saliendo de su habitación, el las vio, estaba muy confundido, mientras lo arrastraban regresandolo a su habitación junto con ellas:<p>

**Las tres:**cerraron la puerta, y se quitaron inmediatamente los cinturones**-¡REPARALAS POR FAVOR!-**gritaron frenéticas, dejando a un aturdido con los gritos y confundido.

**Ken:¿Pero quienes son ustedes?-**pregunto mientras con el debo se sacaba la cera de la oreja.

**Rumiko:Por favor Ken ayudanos a salir de este embrollo-**dijo con voz apresura, mientras les dan los cinturones.

**Ken:Pero aun sigo sin entender ¿quienes son ustedes?-**siguió confundido.

**Las tres:**se quitaron los suertes que traian, Luzmiko se hizo el mechón de pelo que tenia en el ojo, se pelliscaron el cachete con un dedo, sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo**-SOMOS LAS HIJAS DE LOS RRBZ Y LAS PPGZ-**gritaron su presentación (por lo menos era mejor que la de sus padres jajajaja LOL).

**Ken:¿¡Queee!?-**grito sorprendido y confundido(jajaja ya me ha pasado... bien no cuento es secreto).

**Luzmiko:Pon atención, al darnos cuenta quienes eran nuestros padres eran super-heroes...-**dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero aun así se entendía (no como yo T.T).

**Ichigo:Fuimos contigo para que nos revelaras cosas en vez de eso, nos distes esos cinturones para viajar en el tiempo, sin que nos pudieran oír, escuchar o ver...**

**Rumiko:Pero Ichigo-**dijo señalando con el pulgar a la rubia**-Se le derramo agua en el cinturón mientras estamos con nuestros padres y solo solicitamos tu ayuda-**dijo voltiando a ver a Ken que aun estaba sorprendido.

**Ken:No... se... si.. esto es una buena-**dudo de su alcance de conocimiento

**Las tres:**hicieron unos hermosos ojos de cachorro desamparado**-POR FAVOR SI-**dijieron con una voz muy dulce :3.

**Ken:Esta bien, pero una cosa-**dijo, mientras se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y se encontraban los futuros padres espiando y cayendo en el piso**-Saben que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-**dijo mientras los muchachos se levantaron torpemente.

**Masaru:No les creo nada si son nuestras hijas demuestramelo ¿Co..-**estaba a punto de preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

**Rumiko:Tu tira cómica favorita es Galatiman, esta gorra me la heredaste tu y no a Akasakan-**dijo sin mostrar interés alguno, mientras se quedo con la boca abierta.

**Masaru:¿Quien es Akasakan?-**pregunto con una sonrisa picara(mal pensado :().

**Rumiko:Es mi mellizo, para que te vayas enterando tienes mellizos y no estoy segura si vas atraer otros ya que mama esta en cinta-**dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y dejando a un Masaru muy sorprendido.

**Luzmiko:Ni me recuerdes ese idiota-**dijo con enojo.

**Kojiro:Hasta mi hija sabe que tu hijo es idiota-**dijo riéndose, apoyándose en hombro de Masaru que salio de su trance de tener que lidiar con 4 hijos.

**Rumiko:Ya parale a tu enojo contra mi hermano, que te venció y trato es trato, y no me digas que no te gusto cuando te alago por la falda-**dijo con una cara picara, haciendo que cierta chica pálida se sonrojara(y como es pálida se nota el sonrojo a primera vista).

**Kojiro:Masaru cuando naszca tu hijo lo voy a matar :(-**dijo con rabia con una venita en la cabeza, y eso hizo que le sacara una sonrisa a Luzmiko (este apenas se da cuenta de que pronto va tener una hija y esta celoso por cualquier desgraciado que se la quiera quitar jajajaja).

**Makoto:Entonces eres procreacion mía y de Miyako-**dijo nervioso.

**Ichigo:Así es, los ojos morados los herede de mi abuelita-**dijo señalando sus ojos con los dedos.

**Luzmiko:Lo malo es que la estupidez también se hereda-**dijo ocasionando una risa incontrolable entre ella, Rumiko, Masaru, Kojiro y Ken (y yo también XD).

**Ken:Bien ya basta de la reunión familiar, salgan, que tengo que trabajar en los cinturones-**dijo mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta, como se amontono mucho cada quien estaba abrazando a su hija(Hay los padres y sus abrazos :3) lo malo es que pasaban cierto trio (adivinen que en es).

**Momoko:¿¡Quienes son ellas!?-**grito furiosa al ver la escena (le atinaron son Alvin y las ardillas).

**Kojiro:Ellas son...-**estaba apunto de explicar, pero cierta persona que la tenia abrazada le tapó la boca.

**Luzmiko:Somos amigas de ellos y miren la hora, VAMONOS MUCHACHOS-**dijo mientras, veía a su madre con una venita de enojo(no veía muy a menudo su madre enojada, pero esa si tiene enojo) y se llevaron a los rrbz a su casa(a la de ellos) dejando un trio furioso de los celos.

* * *

><p>Mientras los chicos estaban en el sofá platicando de bobadas de futuro y cosas sin sentido, Ichigo estaba haciendo la comida, estaban en la mesa, las chicas traían el sueter en la cintura, cuando llego la comida los rrbz, se maravillaron por la comida:<p>

**Kojiro:Esto esta fantástico, cocinas muy bien Ichigo-**dijo fascinado por la comida que hizo.

**Ichigo:¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡No me dices de broma!?-**pregunto alterada y sorprendida.

**Masaru:¿De que hablas Ichigo esto esta riquisimo?-**pregunto mientra devoraba el plato entero.

**Ichigo:Pero... no he superado al maestro**

**Makoto:¿Que maestro hijita? ¿Hablas de Miyako?-**en la misma posición de su hermano, solo que con los cachetes rellenos de comida.

**Luzmiko:Habla de mi papá-**dijo con orgullo de eso.

**Los tres:jajajajajaja...¿No estas hablando enserio?-**rieron de eso, Kojiro no tanto ya que había tomado clases de cocina a escondidas en varios lugares.

**Rumiko:Habla enserio, Kojiro hace unas costillas BBQ exquisitas-**dijo saboreando en su boca.

**Luzmiko:Y el mejor tocino del mundo-**dijo con ojos brillos, como de admiración.

**Ichigo:Y sabe hacer un Curri riquisimo-**dijo chupándose los dedos que hasta los podía saborear, se oyó el sonido de los cinturones(ese fastidioso sonido, como el despertador coouuk coouk coouk... a no es la de mi despertador de gallo).

**Kojiro:**sonó, el agarro la cosa redonda(aun no se como se llama XD)**-Nos llaman, es la hora-**poniéndose de pie, junto con sus hermanos.

**Rumiko:Vamos a ir con ustedes-**dijo seguida por sus amigas, que se levantaron asistiendo con la cabeza.

**Masaru:Ni pensarlo, ustedes no iran, se quedaran aquí-**regaño(y al parecer el primero, antes de nacer jajaja LOL).

**Luzmiko:Bien, pero veremos por el edificio, en la azotea-**dijo intentando de convencerlos.

**Makoto:Esta bien, pero tengan cuidado-**al decir eso, sus hermanos asistieron con la cabeza.

**Ichigo:Por favor papá tenemos 13-**dijo mientras salían de la casa.

* * *

><p>Bueno parecía una ciudad deshabitada, (no como el anime que aun tenia gente, corriendo y gritando como si fuera a pasar cosa seria, ahora si hurra XD) las viajeras estaban arriba del edificio, los héroes estaban abajo los rrbz y las ppgz, esperando su llegado, apareció una bola de fuego, como un meteorito, y de eso salio ÉL, pero mucho mas grande que cualquier edificio. Los rrbz y las ppgz, lucharon, pero fueron vencidos, hija uno por uno, la rutina era esquivar, quitar arma, debilitarlo y ponerle una cosa pegajosa verde, que los dejaba pegados a un edificio, solo dejando descubierto los ojos(era como esa cosa verde de los kids choice awards... no se exactamente como se escribe, aunque los chicos usaron sus antiguas armas, como ultimo recurso XD) bueno ciertas chicas al ver eso, bajaron del edificio:<p>

**Him:AHORA NADIE ME PODRA DETENER-**grito, soltando una risa malévola.

**Las tres:NO LO CREEAS CANGREJO IDIOTA-**gritaron, voltio, pudo ver una chica con gorra sacándole la lengua y alargando un ojo con su dedo, a una rubia haciendo caras burlonas, y a una chica pálida imitando una gallina, se estaban burlando(si heredaron lo desmadroso y grosero de sus padres XD).

**Him:Pero...¿que..?-**pregunto, pero luego sonrió con un gesto muy burlesco**-Son insignificantes rivales para mi, destruiré primero a ella-**dijo señalado a la pálida, tomo aire y se lo soplo, obvio que Butch no quería ver, volvió abrir sus ojos y se sorprendió a ver al alrededor de ella casi todo destruido y ella sosteniendo su falda.

**Luzmiko:IDIOTA PERVERTIDO ME SUBISTE ESTA ESTUPIDA FALDA-**grito de ira, con una venita, y ÉL estaba muy sorprendido.

**Rumiko:¡Chicas.. agarren las armas!-**grito señalando las armas, Rumiko el yo-yo, el aro y el popote, Ichigo la vara de hacer burbujas, el bate y el cotonete, y Luzmiko el martillo, la flauta y el calcetín.

**Ichico:Creo que se a que lleva esto... BURBUJAS TEMBLOROSA-**lanzo el ataque inflando una burbuja**-TIRO PODEROSO-**lanzo el ataque hacia la burbuja, uno se espera que la burbuja sale disparada, pero flotaba lentamente, le salio gotas animes a los 8.

**Him:Jajaja esta burbuja me puede derrotar no lo creo, mira como la destruyo con facilidad-**río burlándose de su burbuja, pico la burbuja con su tenaza**-Pero no se destruye-**dijo furioso ya que no se destruyo la burbuja y la seguía picando.

**Ichigo:Deja me ayudarte COTONETE SONICO-**lanzando un pequeño cotonete, al hacer eso rebento la burbuja, y se oyó un fuerte estruendo**-WOW ESO FUE FABULOSO-**grito de emoción al recuperar el equilibrio(los rrbz tienen razón lo de combinar los ataque, es poderoso chaaan chaan chan).

**Luzmiko:Mi turno... CALCETIN OLOROSO-**lanzo un calcetín que hizo gritar como niña a ÉL**-MARTILLO COSMICO Y SINFONIA ELECTRICA-**lanzo el ataque hizo que el perdiera mucha fuerza.

**Rumiko:Ahora me toca YO-YO PODEROSO, ARO CONGELADOR Y ESCUPIDA CONGELADORA-**lanzo esos ataques volviéndolo un iceberg, y devuelta al espacio**-GORRO BOOMERANG-**lanzo el ataque, era como moño boomerang, eso hizo que liberaran a los rrbz y las ppgz de su prisión verde(yo digo que era moco xD).

**Bombón:Wow, deberían ser p...-**no pudo terminar, ya que las viajeras abrazaron a cada quien sus padres (ya me imaginó, los rrbz aguantando las ganas de llorar, mientras que las ppgz con cara de WTF xD).

**Ken:CHICAS LO CONSEGUI, YA ESTAN LOS CINTURONES-**grito dirijiendose a las chicas, con los cinturones en la mano y corriendo a mas no poder (RUN BICTH RUUN XD).

**Burbuja:¿De que hablas Ken?-**pregunto extrañada.

**Ichigo:DAMELOS-**grito, desarmando el abrazo(se veía muy bien T.T) agarro los cinturones, se los dio a sus amigas, se lo pusieron lo mas rápido que se pudo.

**Ken:Solo tienen que...-**dijo pero fue interrumpido.

**Luzmiko:Sabemos como funciona-**dijo con muy poco interés.

**Bellota:¿A donde van?-**pregunto, al ver que se alejaban de ellos.

**Rumiko:Descuiden nos volveremos a ver... en algún tiempo-**dijo acercándose a Bombón y tocandole el hombro, como si no tenia que preocuparse por ellos(bueno ya estaban un poquito grandesitas).

**Brick:Estaré esperando-**dijo también tocándole el hombro a su hijita(ternurita :3).

**Bombón:¿De que hablan?-**pregunto, un poco molesta.

**Rumiko:Es que.. le debemos las tres 50 pesos a cada uno-**dijo para que no sospechara nada, ya se habían alejado de ese grupo, se iban con el sol (como el viejo oeste XD).

**Luzmiko:OIGAN IDIOTAS Y KOJIRO, SI DAN EL PRIMER PASO ANTES DE IRNOS LAVARE EL BAÑO POR UNA SEMANA-**grito para darle ánimos a los rrbz, pero solo decir que lavaría el baño, los rrbz le agarraron a la cintura y las besaron, mientras ella se quedo bocabierta.

**Ichigo:No debiste apostar eso-**susurro al oído de Luzmiko**-Bien hora de irnos-**dijo lanzando un bostezo.

**Las tres:Devuelta a nuestro tiempo-**gritaron las tres, y salieron sacando chispas y ráfagas de luz.

* * *

><p>Volvieron a su tiempo(al fin porque no quería ser cuarta parte y por eso me va salir largo xD) Ken, John y Puchi, se sorprendieron de que se tardaran tanto:<p>

**Rumiko:**empezó a sonar el cinturón de las tres**-¿Pero que es lo que pasa?-**pregunto al ver que sonaban los cinturones.

**Ken:Mmm... Ah! PUCHI LLAMA A LAS CHICAS-**grito señalando a Puchi.

**Puchi:POWERPUFF GIRLS Z LAS NECESITAMOS-**grito con los típicos movimientos del anime.

**Rumiko:BOMBON**

**Ichigo:BURBUJA**

**Luzmiko:BELLOTA**

**Las tres:POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

Se habían convertido en las ppgz, pero distinto los trajes, (no se si se alcanza a ver en el dibujo) los vestidos de las ppgz, las chaquetas de los rrbz, guantes medios largos blancos con rayas de su color, medias largas negras con rayas de su color y unos converse botas de su color (osea verde fuerte, azul fuerte y rojo).

**Bombón:Wow ahora seremos superheroínas-**dijo de asombro viendo la chaqueta y el vestido(también tenían las armas de las ppgz y los rrbz, y para variar también el popote, el cotonete y el calcetín xD).

**Burbuja:Que emoción-**dijo también en el mismo estado de la roja.

**Bellota:Genial... otra falda de seguro Akasakan estará disfrutando mi humillación-**el genial fue sarcasmo, y con un tono de enfado y de molestia (como los pucheros como los que haces, para no ir a la tienda de la esquinita e.e).

**Burbuja:Para que te preocupas...**

**Bombón:Si, Akasakan no esta aqui-**dijo tocándole el hombro.

**Bellota: Esta ahí-**dijo molesta, señalando una silla, al que se encontraba un chico apuesto leyendo.

**Bombón:¿¡Que haces aquí!?-**pregunto sorprendida.

**Akasakan:**dejo el libro, saco de su bolsillo el celular de su hermana**-Se te olvido esto torpe, no si se que daba mejor esa o la otra-**dijo mirando detenidamente a Luzmiko, y para variar con el tono de burla.

**Bellota:Callate idiota-**grito con tono de desafío.

**Burbuja:Dejen de pelear-**dijo intentando separarlos, pero la miraron con cara negra y ojos demoniacos**-Mejor no me interpongo-**dijo con una gota anime (en vez de pelearse Bellota y Bombón, se pelean Akasakan y Bellota xD).

**Akasakan:Ya es hora de irnos, vas estar lista la cena-**dijo señalando el pulgar la salida.

**Bombón:No, la comida-**dijo ''corriguiendo'' a su hermano, pero le enseño el reloj que marcaba las 8**-Ohhh por Dios, ya va ser hora de cenar-**grito con preocupación.

**Ken:Lo que les iba a decir, es que no estarán en el tiempo en la hora en que viajaron, que regresarían 5 horas de su partida, osea que son las 8-**pero ya no estaban los muchachos se habían ido volando (ya que tiene súper poderes y Bombón agarrando a su hermano del cuello de la playera, mientras el leía su libro, este chico si tiene un problema serio).

* * *

><p>Luzmiko llego a su casa se destrasformo, llego a la puerta, y lo esperaba un hombre muy parecido a ella, solo ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo, el también sentía gusto por el abrazo, pero de la nada saco un cepillo de baño y se lo dio.<p>

**Luzmiko:Bien lavados ¿verdad?**

**Kojiro:Bien lavados**

* * *

><p><strong>rox siniestra:<strong>**Te voy a responder a tu senxual pregunta, la madre es una hindú, que Ken conoció cuando se mudo, eran muy amigos, y ya saben como son las cosas, además esa hindú conocía a los rrbz ya que les dio alojamiento cuando fueron a India, y ella es una pateologa que trabaja en Egipto, temporalmente, Si Ichigo saco eso aunque es una cosa adorable por tener las pecas y los ojos de su abuelita, YA DEJA DE AMENAZARME CON QUEMAR MI CASITA mi hermana al leer tu review dijo que si lo hacías te iba a pegar con bate de béisbol en la cara muajajajaja... gracias por tu de review y estas advertida e.e**

**LOLA:****CASIII LE ATINASSS... que ves el futuro o eres mi hermana perdida xD, porque yo leía la mano y repito LEIA la mano, osea que tiempo pasado que ya paso, jajaja le robe el eslogan a mi hermana, bueno dejando a un lado eso gracias por sumarte a mis seguidoras, casi le atinas excepto por el hermano, a si y gracias por tu review.**


	5. La preparatoria y recuerdos

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiisss... quibo mi gente... ya se que están anciosos por este chapter, pues adivinen que yo no... ñeee mentira también estoy emocionada... Aunque sigo en la tablet de mi hermana T.T... buano en este va ser un poco diferente... porque por el Tiempo señoras... no hablo que van a viajar en el tiempo otra vez... aunque lo pueden hacer en cualquier momento.. No, ellas ya estarán grandes... no como sus padres a ver si son listos cuanto es la mitad de 30... así es señoras es 15... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... Que lo disfruten :D.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-5:La prepa y recuerdos<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kojiro:Bien lavados<strong>

* * *

><p>Otro mismo día, pero en dos años después que se volvieron las nuevas Powerpuff Girls Z, era la misma esquina donde siempre Akasakan y Rumiko, esperaban a Ichigo y Luzmiko para irse a la escuela. Pero Rumiko se notaba diferente traía el cabello mas largo, le llegaba al ombligo, pero seguía con su fiel gorra roja y negra:<p>

**Akasakan:Mamá te dijo que te peinaras, greñuda-**dijo, sin dejar de mirar el libro que tenia a la mano(están en la misma escuela que la de sus padres, solo que cambio el director, y ese te dejaba ir dos días con ropa de color y los tres con uniforme, los días de color es Lunes y Viernes, pero como es el primer día con uniforme xD).

**Rumiko:Estoy peinada... Mira-**dijo, agarrando una colita pequeña que tenia de lado, solo en ese mechón corto traía una colista(el chicle es culpable de los cargos xD) pero su cabello suelto, era igual de revuelto que tiene su padre, solo que mas largo.

**Ichigo:Ya estoy aquí-**dijo un agitada pecosa que le faltaba el aliento por correr, su cabello se lo había peinado con dos coletas abajo.

**Akasakan:Bien solo falta la torpe de Luzmiko-**dijo, pero al voltear, la encontró con patineta y se estrello, dejando a nuestro peli-naranja adolorido**-¡Fijate por donde vas torpe! ¿Donde están mis lentes?-**dijo sobandose la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

**Luzmiko:**ella también estaba adolorida**-Deja de quejarte, Idiota-**dijo abriendo los ojos y con la mirada hacia su patineta encontró los lentes junto con el**-Mira aquí... es..tan.. Ten-**dijo, pero las veces que se detuvo, fue que al pararce y el también abrió los ojos, eran hermosos, quien diría que esos ojos hermoso se ocultaban en unos lentes comunes.

**Akasakan:Ok-**dijo extraño por ver la expresión en el rostro de Luzmiko(es que ella nunca le había visto los ojos :3)**-¿Ya nos podemos ir? es el primer día de prepa y no quiero llegar tarde-**dijo alejándose de Luzmiko.

**Luzmiko:Sii... Vamonos-**dijo apresurada y adelantando el paso, para que no vieran su sonrojo.

**Rumiko:Bien Vamonos-**dijo ya animada.

**Luzmiko:Tengo una duda ¿Por que Akasakan usa lentes y tu no?-**pregunto, para romper el enorme silencio, porque lo conoció cuando tenia 5, había estado en México, por el entrenamiento de su mamá.

**Ichigo:Es cierto-**dijo con curiosidad, porque ella lo conoció cuando tenia 4, y ya estaba usando lentes.

**Rumiko:Pues...-**no termino de hablar, ya que fue interrumpida por su hermano.

**Akasakan:Tu no lo vas a contar, lo que paso fue...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back**<strong>_

Ellos tenían cuatro años, su mamá cocinaba, después de un rato les dio su comida, la pequeña Rumiko le pido sal a su mamá, y ella se lo dio, después siguio cocinando, empezó a ponerle sal, pero su hermano andaba de fastidioso en ese momento, aun con la sal, hizo un movimiento infalso, haciendo que la sal le cayera en los ojos y para variar era sal pimienta, después de unas horas se le recomendó a Akasakan que se pusiera lentes, su padre al saber del suceso y del aumento que debería usar, le dio sus viejos lentes de aumento, que ahora llevaba puesto.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:Entonces la causa de que Akasakan use lentes... es que tu por accidente le hechas te sal pimienta en los ojos-<strong>dijo señalando a su amiga.

**Rumiko:Al parecer... Si-**dijo rascándose la nuca y dejando que sus amigas cayeran para atrás cómicamente.

**Ichigo:Y se supone que tu eres la hermana mayor-**dijo con una gota anime.

**Akasakan:Y tu dependes mucho de mi-**dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

**Rumiko:No es cierto-**dijo un poco molesta a su hermano menor.

**Las dos:Si lo es-**dijieron en coro.

**Akasakan:Recuerdas cuando...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back**<strong>_

**Bellota:Nuestra primera lucha es contra un... moco-**dijo furiosa, el profesor les dijo que ahora eran superheroínas, porque los rayos Z negros aumentaron, y cayo uno en un moco(no pregunten con se me ocurrió... bueno estoy viendo la piedra mágica xD)**-Facil, MARTILLO GOLPEADOR-**lanzo el ataque contra esa enorme bola de mocos, pero no funcionó.

**Burbuja:TIRO PODEROSO-**lanzo también su ataque, pero nada pasaba.

**Bombón:GORRA BOOMERANG-**lanzo su gorra, pero creo que no fue buena idea, ya que salio, pero cubierta de moco**-Mi..miii...mii-**tartamudeo con la cara negra, al acercarse a su gorra y verla cubierta de moco.

**Bellota:DI TUS ULTIMAS PLEGARIAS MOCO-**grito en tono burlesco al moco.

**Bombón:MI GORRAAAA-**grito con ira y rabia(pobre moco no sabe con quien se metió)**-YO-YO PODEROSO, ARO DE FUEGO,SALPICADA SUPREMA, YO-YO SUPREMO Y ARO SONICO AHHHHH!-**lanzo los ataques, y ya parecía un sainayi (upss.. no se como se escribe, no tengo infancia -.-).

**Burbuja:Calmate Bombón, ya lo destruiste-**dijo intentando de calmar a su amiga, pero lo que hizo fue a agarrar la gorra y marcharse.

**Bellota:¿A donde vas?-**pregunto al ver la pelinaranja marchdarse.

**Bombón:Con la persona que me puede ayudar en esto-**dijo, fue a su casa.

**Akasakan:Solo le ponemos vinagre blanco, lavarlo con agua mineral y a la lavadora-**dijo al momento de mirar la gorra embarrada de esa cosa**-Eso es todo hermana-**al decir eso, le hizo un tipo cariño entre ellos, la despeino con la mano.

**Bombón:Gracias Akasakan**

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

><p>Al decir eso, llegaron a su nueva preparatoria, faltaban una pocos minutos para que sonora el timbre, Luzmiko se puso en una butaca entre Akasakan y Rumiko, y empezo a recordar, como era que no se llevaba bien, con el idiota de ojos rojos, que la hacia actuar como estúpida en ese momento.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back**<strong>_

**Luzmiko:Voy a jugar al béisbol con...-**dijo una Luzmiko de 6 años, en el primer día de primaria, pero fue interrumpida por un niño de su edad.

**X:No puedes jugar, eres una niña, y las NIÑAS NO JUEGAN DEPORTE DE HOMBRES-**grito lo ultimo muy furioso, y señalando con el dedo que se largara.

**Akasakan:Pero que valla equipo de ''HOMBRES''' son ustedes-**al decir hombre señalo a un niño sacándose el moco, otro haciendo burbujas de baba y uno llorando por su mamá(si vaya que equipo de hombres son... jajajaja) y le saco una risita a Luzmiko**-Deja que juege... sabe mas de béisbol que Tu-**dijo intentando de rrazonar con el niño.

**Xx:No reglas son REGLAS-**dijo haciendo énfasis en reglas, otro niño casi igual que el otro.

**Akasakan:Dejen que juegue-**dijo como ultimo intento.

**X:Bien jugara, pero en tu equipo Akasakan-**dijo señalando a Akasakan, tuvo muchos abucheos en su equipo, pero después del juego, se convirtieron en gritos de victoria**-NO ES JUSTO, USTEDES NO DEBERIAN GANAR, ELLA ES UNA NIÑA, PERO AL PARECER ME EQUIVOQUE ES UNA MARIMACHA-**grito provocando a la niña pálida.

**Luzmiko:DEJA DE JUZGARME...-**grito de furia y le iba a lanzar un golpe.

**Akasakan:LUZMIKO NO VALLAS HACER UN TONTERIA-**grito agarrándole el puño (antes que alguien fuera mandado al hospital xD).

**Xx:MIRE, LUZMIKO Y AKASAKAN SON NOVIOS...-**grito el niño, y se oyeron muchas risas de parte de todo el equipo, incluyendo el suyo (wow si que te apoyan en cualquier momento).

**Luzmiko:NO ES CIERTO... SOMOS...-**grito furiosa, poniéndose un poco roja, pero antes que pudiera defenderse, fue interrumpida.

**X:COMO LO DIJO EL CHICO SON NOVIOS... O ES TU GUARDAESPALDA PERSONAL-**grito provocando mas risas de parte de sus compañeros(acoso escolar... no se como se escribe es palabra bulling xD).

**Akasakan:CALLATE TARADO-**grito, Luzmiko ya se había marchado, su debilidad era la humillación (como su mamá)**-LUZMIKO-**grito intentando agarrarle la mano.

**Luzmiko:SUELTAME IDIOTA, ME HUMILLASTE EN FRENTE DE TODOS... LARGO-**desde ese momento siempre se comportaban como los peores enemigos.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

><p><strong>Mtra. Karo:Buenos Días-<strong>dijo poniendo unos papeles en el escritorio.

**Todos:Buenos Días Maestra Karo-**dijieron en coro todos

**Mtra. Karo:Hoy tendremos nuevos alumnos... Otro par de mellizos-**dijo muy contenta, Rumiko y Akasakan alzaron la mirada**-Vamos presentense-**dijo y en la puerta como eran de suponerse aparecieron dicho mellizos (bueno les dio de quienes son pero que la apariencia lo haga).

**X:Yo me llamo Condensa-**dijo una chica de ojos de estrella color azul, su cabello café con un coleta china y una voz irritante.

**X:Y yo me llamo Peter-**dijo un chico de ojos normales color naranjas, su cabello color negro y una voz muy relajada(su segundo nombre es Conde, pero el prefiere mil veces el nombre Peter).

**Mtra. Karo:Tomen asiento-**dijo señalando dos asientos disponibles, uno al lado de Akasakan y otro detrás de Rumiko.

**Peter:Hola dulzura, ¿como te llamas?-**pregunto con voz seductora a la chica con gorra.

**Rumiko:Rumiko idiota, dejame escuchar lo que dice la maestra, vete a tu lugar pendejo-**dijo ignorándolo (mucho de ustedes se esperaban que fuera romántica como su mamá, pero si lo es, solo que no le gusta tener una relación en la escuela).

**Peter:Con que te haces la difícil...-**dijo, pero fue interrumpido, por cierta chica de gorra.

**Rumiko:No me hago la difícil, solo te quiero decir que eres un idiota aprovechador-**dijo sin mirarlo, el solo se sentó atrás de ella, se había quedado impakatado, porque siempre obtenía lo que quería.

**Condesa:Y ¿como te llamas encanto?-**le pregunto a un chico con lentes, acercándose peligrosamente así el.

**Akasakan:No si es para molestar, ni nada de eso, pero nesecito mi espacio personal-**dijo incomodo ante la situación(si el era actrativo, muchas chicas querían salir con el, pero el solo le importaba estudiar y reparar su moto... luego les cuento).

**Condesa:Dulzura solo dime tu nombre-**dijo con voz dulce.

**Luzmiko:SE LLAMA AKASAKAN HIM, Y YA DEJA DE ACOSARLO QUE ME DA ASCO-**grito ya harta de que se acercara a Akasakan, y con un tono molesto.

**Condesa:Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA-**grito en el mismo tono que ella.

**Luzmiko:MUCHO-**grito sin pensarlo, y se sonrojo**-Porque el es mi amigo-**dijo intentando arreglar lo que dijo, pero ya mas calmada.

**Akasakan:¿ME PUEDO CAMBIAR MAESTRA?-**pregunto alzando la mano con una gota anime.

**Mtra. Karo:Lo siento Akasakan-san, pero tendremos sobre cupo, y para variar esos van hacer sus lugares del todo el ciclo escolar-**dijo y empezó a escribir en el pizarron.

**Akasakan:**_**Este va ser un ciclo muy pesado-**_pensó aun con la gota anime, y separando a Condesa de Luzmiko(antes de que alguien salga lastimado y con alguien me refiero a la chica de ojos de estrella).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una-demente-suelta:<strong>**No si te e existe con lo de poner los reviews en cada chapter... pero que importa la exageración aquí... bueno ya que me diste esos hermosos regalos... te lo los voy a cumplir... gracias por tus reviws.**

**paolaesh:****Pero que floja eres... no cabe duda que eres el clon de mi hermana... jajajaja... bueno ya se que no es como la historia de la que sale en youtube... pero me vale un pepino si es igual o no jajaja xD.. bueno gracias por el review.**

**rox siniestra:****Bueno tus amenazas.. admito que me motivaron.. pero mi hermana corre en el temor que lo hagas.. hasta tiene un palo de béisbol con tu nombre escristo... jajajaja... amenaza contra amenaza... oye no te gustaría leer mi otro fic. todos tenemos gustos distintos pero yo te lo hago como un invitación... si a de haber amor en el aire... gracias por tu review.**


	6. Luzmiko presa de chicos, una mandarina?

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiis mi gente... Bueno para dejar en claro esta situación de que seria muy raro de que Luzmiko se podría enamorar de Akasakan porque dicen que son primos pues gente...NO LO SOOOOONNN :( ELLOS son conocidos o tal vez amigos o algo mas... porque no son primos se preguntaran... porque yo lo DIGO...jajaja mentira es porque sus padres fueron creados por un simio, con ADN de las PPGZ y los rayos Z negros de Him, y como no tiene parentesco familiar por eso Sañoras y Caballeras?...Así otra cosa algunos tal vez se les hizo complicado saber de quienes eran los mellizos son de Princesa... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-6:Luzmiko una presa de chicos, una mandarina o...¿enamorada?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:<strong>_**Este va ser un ciclo muy pesado-**_pensó aun con la gota anime, y separando a Condesa de Luzmiko(antes de que alguien salga lastimado y con alguien me refiero a la chica de ojos de estrella).

* * *

><p><strong>Mtra. Karo:Van a hacer un trabajo de binas al que deben de entregar mañana...-<strong>no termino de explicar, cuando todos los muchachos se amontonaron en una butaca, para pedirle que fuera su compañero la chica mas atractiva de ese día.

**Luzmiko:OIGAN DEBERIAN DE AHORCAR A ICHIGO Y NO A MI... AYUUDAAA-**grito en auxilio de que Ichigo y Rumiko la ayudaran entre el mar de muchachos que querían ser su compañero(si como lo leyeron, Luzmiko era la nueva chica atractiva, porque por la falda le hacia notar sus piernas tonificadas, la camisa le entellaba la cintura y el busto lo tenia un poco mas desarrollado que sus amigas).

**Rumiko:Ayudame Ichigo, tu mas que nadie sabe como lidiar con eso-**dijo intentando de abrir camino entre tanto muchacho, pero fue en vano.

**Ichigo:Hueles eso...-**dijo como si olfateaba como sabueso, pero no termino ya que fue interrumpida.

**Rumiko:¿¡Que!? ¿¡Hueles a algo que se quema!?-**pregunto histérica que podría haber algún incendio(otro cosa para preocuparse y no ayudar a Luzmiko xD).

**Ichigo:No huele a libertad, Al fin me desice de ellos... SOOOYYY LIIIBREE-**grito con voz victoriosa(no era como su madre en cuestión de ser acosada por casi todos los chicos de su escuela).

**Luzmiko:OIGAN...-**grito ya harta(no la dejaban respirar, era nueva en esa circunstancia).

**Akasakan:YA PARENLE A TANTO ALBOROTO, QUE USTEDES NO SON BUITRES Y NI ELLA ES CARROÑA-**grito con tono de autoridad, haciendo que todos los muchachos que se encontraban encerrando a Luzmiko, se fueran cada quien a su lugar(lo hizo por que estaba al lado de la butaca de Luzmiko y acaparaban lugar o CELOSO si soy Jake el perro :3).

**Mtra. Karo:Es cierto tus palabras Akasakan, así que yo haré los que con quienes van a trabajar...-**todos hicieron un gran suspiro de depcecion**-Luzmiko tu con Roger, Ichigo con Rumiko, Peter con Akasakan...-**así dijo los nombres de cada integrante, luego se acomodaron para hablar del proyecto.

**Luzmiko:Te veré en mi casa ¿Entendido?-**dijo un poco molesta, y Roger solo asistió con la cabeza.

**Peter:Oyes ¿Sabes como podría follarme con ella?-**pregunto divertido señalando a la chica al mirar donde señalaba, lo que hizo Akasakan fue golpearlo en la panza(nadie se mete con su hermana antes tiene que salir lastimado xD)**-¿¡Por que me pegaste en la panza!?-**dijo sorprendió, mientras se sobaba la panza.

**Akasakan:Por que ella es mi hermana Pervertido Rico-**dijo furioso(antes tienes que pasar por el cuñado y luego con el suegro xD).

**Peter:**voltio la mirada a hacia la chica de gorra, y luego al chico de lentes**-Bien... ya no hablo del tema-**dijo con una gota anime, ahora si notaba un parentesco familiar entre ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la escuela fue acompañada por Roger para hacer el trabajo:<p>

**Luzmiko:Bien empezemos el trabajo, porque no me quiero tardar-**dijo muy tranquila tirand la mochila en su cama, pero luego Roger cerro la puerta de el cuarto de Luzmiko**-¿Porque cerrarte la puerta?-**prefnto un poco nerviosa, por como se comportaba Roger(cosa clara era el primer niño de su recuerdo que no quería que jugara con ella, tiene el cabello como morado muy fuerte y ojos de color azul).

**Roger:Porque se me dio la gana-**dijo con un tono entre amenaza y seductora, acorralando a Luzmiko hasta llegar a la esquina de su cama.

**Luzmiko:NO TE ACERQUES A MI ID...-**grito, pero fue silenciada por el, que la hizo recostar bruscamente en su cama, y el estaba sobre ella, su cuerpo era pesado y no podía alcanzar su cinturón.

**Roger:Shhhh!... que no te oiga tu papá, porque seria de muy mala suerte para el-**dijo con el mismo tono de voz silenciandola, y acarisiando su cintura, por fin le había quitado la mano en la boca.

**Luzmiko:AUXILIÓ-**grito desperada, por suerte para el oído de su padre lo escucho, estaba en la cocina y fue como alma que corre el diablo en busca del auxilio de su hija(no sabe que le va a esperar).

**Roger:CALLATE MIERDA-**grito silenciando otra vez a Luzmiko.

**Kojiro:Lu... IDIOTA ALEJATE DE MI HIJA-**abrió la puerta, y lo que pudo encontrar es lo que un padre no le gustaría que pasa, ella en la cama y sobre ella el, tapándole la boca con su mano, la otra mano cerca de su busto y el pantalón del tipo desabrochada(no sabia con quien se metía, y para variar estaba armado con los instrumentos de cocina que traía en la mano, era una espátula y una cuchara de madera TIEMBLA PERVERTIDO XD).

**Roger:De que habla vegestorio, bueno me alejo, para que Luzmiko vea que no debió de pedir ayuda-**dijo en un tono de desafio, y quitandonse de encima a Luzmiko.

**Kojiro:Luzmiko cierra la puerta no quiero que oigas los gritos...-**no termino de decir.

**Roger:Que va dar usted cuando pida piedad...-**dijo con tono desafiante, en eso Luzmiko estaba alejándose lo que para ella era la sentencia de muerte de ese pervertido.

**Kojiro:No yo hablaba de los gritos de niña que vas hacer tu-**dijo, al decir eso cerro la puerta, se oyeron gritos(los típicos de una caricatura cuando pasa algo) se volvió a abrir la puerta, Kojiro llevaba cargado a un chico con los dos ojos morados, la nariz sangrada, sin 4dientes(eran los que el dentista no quería sacar porque eran de mas, en eso le hizo un favor) muy goleado del cuerpo y atado de las manos con la espátula que traía Kojiro(no fue tan inutil llevar esa herramientas, porque con la cuchara le quito los dientes) y lo mando afuera de la casa**-Y SI VUELVES, LO QUE LE IBAS A INSERTAR A MI HIJA, TE LO VOY A QUITAR CON EL SACA CEJAS DE MI ESPOSA, PARA VER SI TIENES HIJOS PARA EL FUTURO ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?-**grito muy enojado haciendo que el acosador se fuera corriendo sin decir pío, después se dirigió a su hija**-Te encuentras bien-**dijo mientras la calmaba abrazándola.

**Luzmiko:Si papá, que bueno que llegaste-**dijo con una voz calmada.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Roger no vino a clases, de hecho se había mudado con su mamá USA, y le había contado el relato a sus amigas:<p>

**Rumiko:SE LO TENIA BIEN MERECIDO ESE PERVERTIDO, que bueno que tu papá le dio una paliza-**dijo furiosa con una venita en la cabeza.

**Akasakan:En es...-**no termino de hablar ya que una chica de ojos de estrella, lo abrazo por detrás.

**Condesa:Hola mi...-**no termino de decir.

**Luzmiko:PORQUE LO TIENES QUE MOLESTAR A EL Y SOLO A EL-**grito con una cabeza grande, ojos demoniacos y dientes de tiburón(ya me imagino el show xD).

**Condesa:ESO TE INCUMBE, YA QUE SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CON EL-**grito con el mismo aspecto de ella.

**Akasakan:PUES YO YA ESTOY HARTO DE SUS PELEAS Y ESO QUE SOLO LLEVAN DOS DIAS DE CONOCERCE-**dijo furiso y saliendo de su butaca, y voltiando a ver a las dos con furia, solo que no se fijo y se tropezó con una chica de piel negra, cabello negro y ojos cafés claros**-Hay lo siento mucho-**se disculpo, se puso un poco rojo al ver con quien se había tropezado.

**X:No hay problema-**dijo ella agarrando el libro que se le había caído.

**Akasakan:Ven dejame ayudarte-**dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla para levantarse.

**X:Gracias-**dijo al levantarse.

**Akasakan:Es un libro de mitología Cubana-**dijo un poco sorprendido.

**X:Hay si, me lo dejaron para mañana... Soy Janeka-**dijo dando la mano para dar el saludo.

**Akasakan:Mi nombre es Akasakan Him mucho gusto-**dijo respondiendole al saludo y saliendo del salón mientras platicaba con ella, dejando a dos chicas boquiabiertas.

**Condesa:VES LO QUE OCACIONAS... ESPERA AKASAKAN-**grito corriendo intentando alcanzarlo.

**Ichigo:Hey!, Tierra Llama a Luzmiko-**dijo intentando que Luzmiko saliera de su trance de coma.

**Rumiko:¿¡Que tal si intentamos el B66!?-**dijo con cara pensativa, rascándose el mentón y dirijiendose a la chica pálida.

**Ichigo:¿¡Crees que funsionara!?-**pregunto sorprendida y asustada, Rumiko solo asistió, humdecio su dedo indice y lo inserto en una de sus orejas.

**Luzmiko:Ahg... saliva en mi oído que asqueroso Rumiko-**dijo limpiándose el oído, de la saliva de Rumiko y ocasionando risas de sus amigas**-Creo.. que ya tienes cuñada-**dijo un poco desconsertada.

**Rumiko:Si, ya encontró su media naranja el muchacho, bueno el siempre le a gustado de piel diferente-**dijo eso sin darle importancia, mientras cada quien se dirigía a su lugar.

**Luzmiko:**_**Porque estaré pensando en ese Idiota, es un Idiota y punto, pero cada vez que lo veo me comporto como una estúpida que no sabe mas que hacer, porque se les tenia que caer los lentes y dejar al descubierto esos ojos que me hacen sentir rara-**_pensaba en su butaca.

**Rumiko:Oye ¿A que precio le pondrías a estas fotos?-**pregunto enseñándole unas fotos.

**Luzmiko:¿¡Pero que haces con esas fotos de tu hermano sin camisa!?-**grito sorprendida al ver las fotos(debo de dejar de escuchar propuesta indecente, me esta haciendo pensar cosas malas :) muajajaja).

**Rumiko:Me gano lo que comprare para mis comics, comprar dulces...-**dijo contando con los dedos lo que se iba a comprar.

**Luzmiko:Pero estas prostituyendo a tu hermano ¿¡Tu hermano tiene una moto!?-**pregunto al ver a su hermano reparando una moto de los años 50.

**Rumiko:Así eso, bueno nuestro padrino de bautizó, que vive en USA, le envió ese obsequio, aunque te lo aseguro, antes estaba PEOR, en la nota decía que si la reparaba se la podía quedar-**dijo muy calmada y haciendo énfasis en Peor.

**Luzmiko:Bien, pero no hay que salirnos del tema ¿Akasakan sabe que haces eso?-**pregunto ya molesta.

**Rumiko:No, pero...-**no pudo terminar.

**Condesa:Quiero todas esas fot...-**tampoco pudo terminar, porque Luzmiko agarro las fotos, agarro un cerillo de no se sabe donde y prendió fuego y luego las destruyó en las narices de Condesa y Rumiko.

**Rumiko:¿¡Porque hisiste eso!?-**pregunto sorprendida y molesta, pero Luzmiko se había marchado.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba recargada en un tronco de un árbol frondo, en una zona en el que muchos no se atrevían a entrar, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no noto que una pecosa se acercaba.<p>

**Ichigo:¿Que te pasa? ¿Desde hace días en que te comportar extraña? Sabes que puedes confiar conmigo-**pregunto varias veces, bajándose de la rama del árbol, que sepa cuando se subió.

**Luzmiko:No lo se creo que estoy... ¿Enamorada?-**dijo un poco extraña de si misma e insegura y como preguntarse que si era verdad o mentira.

**Ichigo:¿¡TU ENAMORADA!? ¿¡DE QUIEN!?-**dijo poniendo ojos de corazón queriendo saber la respuesta de la chica pálida.

**Luzmiko:De ****Akasakan****-**en susurro casi que se podría notar que decía algo.

**Ichigo:¿De quien? Mas fuerte que no te escuchó-**pregunto haciendo mas grande su oreja.

**Luzmiko:Dije SORDA de Akasakan-**grito haciendo en énfasis la palabra SORDA, dejando a una pecosa aturdida.

**Ichigo:¿¡Te gusta!?-**grito muy sorprendida, porque era de la persona al que menos se esperaba Ichigo en que se podría fijar Luzmiko.

**Luzmiko:Pero que importa, a el le gusta la chica de mitología, por el color quemado natural de su piel, mira esta piel esta blanca, un poco mas blanca y me convierto en un fantasma, el NUNCA se figaria en mi-**dijo en un poco de melancolía y haciendo énfasis en nunca.

**Ichigo:DEBES DE LUCHAR POR EL...-**grito como si estuviera defendiendo a alguien y con una cara parecido a un gato.

**Luzmiko:Pero Ichigo...-**no pudo terminar.

**Ichigo:Pero Ichigo... NADA DE ESO, EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE-**dijo callando a su amiga.

**Luzmiko:¿Y que sugieres que haga?-**pregunto u poco incrédula.

**Ichigo:Muy fácil... te compras un aerosol bronceador, te lo pones y después le presumes esa piel-**lo dijo con tanta calma, que pareciera que fuera fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:<strong>_**No se como llegue a comprar esto, pero ya que en verdad me gusta o solo estoy enferma, bueno mas vale atreverse**_**-**pensó y en la mano traía el frasco de aerosol**-A BRONCEARSE-**dijo emocionada mientras se ponía el bronceador y ponía el cronometro de la cocina.

**Oin Tokio:¿Que haces tonta?-**pregunto un niño de 5años, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana.

**Luzmiko:Algo en que no debes de preocuparte Tonto-**dijo un poco molesta, se aventó en su cama y se puso sus audifonos

**Oin Tokio:¿Que es esto?-**pregunto el pequeño, al mirar el cronometro.

**Luzmiko:Es el cronometro que usa papá para cocinar, no molestes-**dijo molesta y volviendo a su antigua posición, si darse cuenta que su hermanito agarro el cronometro, pasaron horas.**-Ya sono-**dijo al oír el crometro que traía su hermano, salto de la cama, y se vio en un espejo**-Ahhhhh!-**grito de susto al ver su piel.

**Kojiro:LUZ...-**grito con las mismas armas de ayer, pero vio a su hija con otra apariencia en su piel, el aerosol salio rodando, y Kojiro lo agarro**-Los efectos del bronceado en aerosol duran 5 dias-**leyó en voz alta.

**Luzmiko:CINCO DIAASS-**grito de sorpresa y en su cara se veía de ¿por que a mi?.

**Kaoru:OI GRI...-**grito, pero no termino al ver a su hija con el aspecto y el cambio de su tez.

**Luzmiko:Dime la verdad mamá ¿Se ve tan mal?-**preguntó un poco estresada.

**Kaoru:Pues hija... como una mandarina-**dijo con un poco de seriedad y se hecho a reír, y también se unió a las carcajadas Kojiro y Oin Tokio(Luzmiko era una mandarina andante, porque tenia el color anaranjado de una mandarina).

**Luzmiko:Pues que buenos padres son-**dijo molesta con una venita en su cabeza, mientras su familia seguía sin parar de reír.

* * *

><p>Para el día siguiente, con el uniforme, traía unos guantes largos, unas medias muy largas y un pasa montañas, todos se preguntaban ¿Por que llevaba puesto eso?, era el receso y se fue al lugar prohibido(es el lugar donde Ichigo le dio la idea errónea del bronceado jajaja xD) en la misma posición de ayer, solo se concentraba en sus pensamientos, y no noto la presencia de alguien:<p>

**Akasakan:¿Por que llevas puesto eso?-**pregunto sentándose junto a ella causándole un sonrojo.

**Luzmiko:Te pregunto algo ¿Te gusta la chica de ayer?-**pregunto un poco triste sin levantarle la mirada.

**Akasakan:**se sonrojo un poco**-¿Hablas de Janeka?-**pregunto y ella asistió sin mirarlo**-Ella es linda, pero no es de mi tipo...-**dijo pero no pudo terminar.

**Luzmiko:Pero tu hermana me dijo que te gustan las chicas de otra piel distinta a la tuya...-**dijo un poco molesta al respecto y lo voltio a ver.

**Akasakan:Si hablo de que me gustan distintas a mi, no me importaría en lo absoluto que escuchara musica a todo volumen, comiera con las manos o le gustan las luchas, pero lo de la piel mi refiero que no me importa que sea pálida o negra su piel, pero que no fuera como yo-**dijo con toda tranquilidad, dejando caer para atrás a nuestra chica palida**-Ya repondi tu pregunta, ahora es tu turno-**dijo señalando el pasamontañas.

**Luzmiko:**se quito el pasamontañas, y dejando al descubierto su piel de mandarina**-Perdi un apuesta-**mintió y le saco una sonrisa pequeña de burla al chico de lentes.

**Akasakan:Cuando no siempre vas a perder-**dijo recostándose en el césped con las manos en la nuca.

**Luzmiko:Idiota-**dijo furiosa y golpeándolo en el hombro con mucha fuerza.

**Akasakan:**le salio una risa incontrolable dejando a Luzmiko con cara de WTF**-Desde hace días que no me pegas y yo ya pensaba que estabas enferma...¿Quieres jugar fútbol?-**pregunto, ella asistió y se puso de nuevo el pasamontañas(nota de Luzmiko:Tal vez tenga oportunidad con el si soy yo misma... mentira poner poco tiempo en el cronometro y alejarlo de Oin Tokio xD).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una-demente-suelta:<strong>**Buena anedocta tuya, pero ¿por que te hecharon esa cosa? O.O... ahora ya tienes en claro lo de Luzmiko y Akasakan... lo de Peter y el otro nombre de su hermana es Petra... sii soy buena con los nombre muajajjaja... gracias por tu review.**

**paolaesh:****Ok bla bla bla... gracias por tu review xD.**

**rox siniestra:****No se de que romance hablas... la de Luzmiko y Akasakan o la de Rumiko y Peter... buano debiste de apostar tu brazo y te daría pastel jajajaja... intenta llegar aquí chica nunca lo conceguiras muajaja... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Siii voy a seguir escribiendo no pienses que ese sera el ultimo... aun me falta mucho por recorrer MUCHO... gracias por tu review.**


	7. El amor platónico de Akasakan

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiis mi gente... bueno espero que me lo digan... en este chapter vamos a desmascarar la verdad de Akasakan... exacto... Este fic. esta hecho con humos Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo-7: El amor platónico Akasakan<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:<strong>le salio una risa incrontrolable dejando a Luzmiko con cara de WTF**-Desde hace días que no me pegas y yo ya pensaba que estabas enferma...¿Quieres jugar fútbol?-**pregunto, ella asistió y se puso de nuevo el pasamontañas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas, era un Lunes fresco y soleado en Nueva Saltadilla, en la misma esquina y en la misma hora esperaban:<p>

**Akasakan:¿Por cuanto...-**no termino, ya que una chica pálida con patines, se estrello con el, dejándolo tumbado, ella estaba sobre el, y ella al abrir los ojos se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo.

**Luzmiko:Lo siento soy nueva en la cuestión de los patines-**dijo ella sin mirarlo, el se levantaba y la pecosa solo hacia una cara picara para Luzmiko.

**Akasakan:**le puso su mano en su frente como tomándole la temperatura**-¿Te sientes mal? Puede escuchar que tu te...-**dijo un poco alterado alejando su mano de la frente, porque se puso roja.

**Luzmiko:Así es lo hice idiota, me disculpe...-**dijo voltianando para otro lado, intento moverse, pero resbalo, y para no caer se agarro de el chico de lentes, que simulaba un abrazo :3.

**Rumiko:Si si si siii después buscan al sombrerero loco para la hora del té Nos tenemos que ir-**dijo apresurada por ir a las clases.

**Ichigo:Yo te ayudó-**dijo con cara picara, haciendo sonrojar no solo a la chica pálida, sino también al de lentes, la quito de el abrazo, y puso su brazo en su hombro.

**Luzmiko:Oyes ¿Por que hueles así?-**pregunto la chica muy confundida.

**Ichigo:Es mi perfume-**dijo ella muy contenta.

**Luzmiko:No ese olor, uno que huele como a pinos de campo-**al terminar de decir eso, dio un gran respiro y luego suspiro**-Es olor me encanta-**dijo con una voz que el de lentes nunca había escuchado he hizo que se sonrojara y se le enchinara la piel, era una voz dulce y seductora.

**Rumiko:Yo no huelo nada de nada-**dijo apresurada(es Lunes así que tiene que ir con ropa de color).

Rumiko una blusa blanca, con un tipo corset azul, una falda rosa, sus Converse rosa y su insiparsble gorra roja y negra.

Ichigo con una playera verde limón, una falda de mezclilla y sus converse azul celeste.

Luzmiko una playera morada pegada, un short corto pegado café (la apuesta de una amiga xD) y sus converse verdes.

Akasakan una playera negra, una camisa abierta con rojo y negro, su pantalón de mezclilla y sus converse de color rojo(como en el dibujo, no se si se note bien pero Luzmiko mini se ve adorable x3).

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:Hola amigo-<strong>dijo al ver a Akasakan llegar, traía una playera azul marino, un pantalón negro y unos converse azul marino.

**Akasakan:Hola Pet-**dijo muy amistoso, y dando un saludo de amigo (como lo leyeron ellos son amigos, desde que hicieron el proyecto, no porque su casa era grande, nada de eso, le agradaba el chico, solo sino nombraba a su hermana y hablar de pervertidades).

**Peter:¿A que huele?-**pregunto haciendo una mueca con el olor.

**Akasakan:¿De que hablas?-**pregunto, intentando hacerse el confundido.

**Peter:Eres tu... TRAES COLONIA-**dijo sorprendo, el sabia que Akasakan no es uno de esos chicos que utiliza eso.

**Akasakan:Calla Idiota-**dijo tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

**Peter: Tu colonia en uso, a menos que al ... ¿Por qué utilizar cologne -** pregunte a cara joven.

**Akasakan:Para nada-**dijo voltiandose para otro lado, pero la cara picara de Peter lo hacia decir la verdad**-Para que Luzmiko no diga que huelo horrible-**dijo muy sonrojado, y Peter dejo de hacer la cara.

**Peter:¿Luzmiko? ¿No es la chica que todos los muchachos les gusta?-**pregunto, imginandose lo lejano y complicado que seria para Akasakan tener de novia a esa chica.

**Akasakan:Pues ahora si, antes ella no era así-**dijo rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose rojo.

**Peter: ¿Antes feo Away -** preguntó inocentemente, pero con gesto de ASCO.

**Akasakan:No tarado, ella siempre sera hermosa, ¡Al demonio! ¿¡Como pude enamorarme de ella otra vez!?-**dijo furioso y triste.

**Peter:¿Otra vez? Osea que antes te gustaba y volvió el amor-**dijo confundido.

**Akasakan:Cuando eramos niños ella siempre desde los seis me hacia sentir como basura, pero me hise una idea equivocada de que ella me quería en secreto, y me enamore intentando de no mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos...-**dijo pero fue interrumpido por Peter.

**Peter:¿¡Osea que no vas a dar el primer paso por cobarde!? Descuida yo lo hago por ti-**lo dijo agarrándole los hombros a Akasakan.

**Akasakan:¿¡Queeee!?-**grito de sorpresa y voltiando a verlo en su espalda, pero ya no estaba, se dirigía a la butaca de Luzmiko.

**Peter:Hola, te invito a una fiesta de disfraces este Viernes en mi casa, por el cumpleaños del mio y de mi hermana Petra-**dijo muy contento.

**Luzmiko:¿Tu hermana se llama Petra? No se si voy a ir-**dijo un poco desanimada.

**Peter:Akasakan va a estar ahí...-**dijo, pero no termino de decir.

**Luzmiko:Bien me convenciste, solo espero que haya comida-**dijo un poco ya animada, pero a la vez desinteresada.

**Peter:Bien ten la invitación, te veré el Viernes-**dijo dándole la invitación en su mano, he irse como alma que lleva el diablo**-No me tienes que agradecer, solo invita a tu hermana a la fiesta-**dijo con las manos en la nuca.

**Akasakan:Bien amigo-**dijo un poco sorprendido de la reacción de Luzmiko ante la invitación.

* * *

><p>Ya era Viernes en la noche, parecer mas precisa en una mansión de lujo y sin PADRES (ellos trabajaban en otra ciudad y los dejaban a cargo de mayordomos y bucamas) Akasakan no llevaba lentes se le notaba los ojos rojos escarlatas, pero con un antifaz negro, para desviar las miradas de las chicas y de Condesa, disfrazado de un mosquetero(han visto mikey y los tres mosqueteros de disney, es el mismo traje, si lo se yo y mi creatividad xD) su hermana con un antifaz morado, una diadema con orejas de gato, su playera de mangas hasta el codo y la falda con mallas hasta los pies de color rosa con morado y unas botas negras, con la cara pintada de unos bigotes(estaba disfrazada del gato sonrison de Alicia) Ichigo disfrazada de Alicia con el cabello suelto(ella era la única que sabia de que se disfrazo Luzmiko) Peter de el llanero solitario y Condesa de condesa(ok lo ámbito no se me ocurrió nada para ella T.T):<p>

**Akasakan:¿No sabes de que ira disfrazada Luzmiko?-**pregunto a la chica pecosa.

**Rumiko:¿Por que le preguntas eso a Ichigo?-**pregunto extraña por la pregunta de su hermano.

**Akasaka: Curiosidades** pensaban.

**Ichigo:Lo siento Akasakan, pero Luzmiko no ira a la fiesta, porque su papá la castigo por meterle una lombriz en la nariz de su hermano-**mintió había planeado algo con ella para la fiesta, al decir eso apareció una pirata con antifaz negro, tez blanca, ojos verdes esmelardas sin ningún mechón que la cubría y el cabello recogido por el sombrero, pero dejando su cabello negro al descubierto, se le podía ver el ombligo con una camisa blanca y como un corset negro, una chaquete negra(de esas que usaban los piratas) un pantalón gris opaco y una botas negras, dejando boquiabierto al chico mosquetero por la presencia de esa hermosa pirata que era misteriosa, pero a la vez sentía que la conocia(a dividen quien es y les doy browine xD).

**Akasakan:Peter ¿Sabes quien es ella?-**pregunto sin dejar de mirar a la pirata que se acercaba a la mesa para beber algo.

**Peter:Oye Rumiko no te gustari...-**no termino de coquetearle, ya que su cuñado lo jalo.

**Akasakan:Deja de coquetearle a mi hermana y contestame ¿Quien es ella?-**dijo señalándole a la pirata, que muchos muchachos disfrazados se acercaban a su presencia, pero ella los rechazaba(estuvo practicando con Ichigo sobre eso, para no tener otro mar de muchachos xD).

**Peter:No tengo ni idea, es un buen disfraz-**dijo y se fue a buscar a Rumiko.

**Ichigo:Anda ve con ella, deseguro te lo dice-**dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia ella.

**Akasakan:Oye... espera Ichigo... yo no quiero... estar aquí...-**tartamudeo, pero ya era tarde, Ichigo ya se había ibo y se encontraba en presencia de aquella hermosa pirata.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirata:Hola<strong>

**Akasakan:Hola ¿Quien eres?-**pregunto nervioso, ya que ella uso una voz seductora.

**Pirata:Me conocen por muchos nombres, pero para los conocidos me llaman Luz-**dijo tomándole un sorbo a su bebida.

**Aksakan:¿Entonces no me dirás quien eres?-**pregunto dudoso.

**Luz:No**

**Akasakan:Bueno yo me llamo Akasakan-**dijo feliz de ello.

**Luz:Mucho gusto-**dio dándole la mano.

**Akasakan: ¿QUIERES Marghera Village a bailar?**

**Luz:Vamos a ver como te mueves-**dijo eso y lo jalo hasta la pista de baile, bailaran por un buen tiempo, hasta que Peter paro la musica, para dar un anuncio.

**Peter:Bien vamos a escoger a un invitado al azar para que cante, LUCES POR FAVOR-**lanzaron las luces, pero cayeron justo en dicha pirata bailando con un apuesto mosquetero.

**Luz:Yo no... quiero OYES POR QUE ME EMPUJAS AKASAKAN-**pregunto furiosa, sin saber lo que pasaba, ya que el mosquetero la empujaba hacia donde estaba la banda, la banda estaba Rumiko con la guitarra, Ichigo en la batería y los demás inventele ustedes.

**Akasakan:Tranquila te aseguro que todo va a salir bien-**dijo tranquilizandola, y poner su pulgar arriba.

* * *

><p>En eso ella se dio cuenta que nadie la reconocía, que podía cantar sin sentirse avergonzada de ello, le salio una sonrisa inocente y les dio una señal a los músicos, y le pregunto al publico su se sabia la de "Hasta que llegaste tu'' (eso se las doy de tarea quien la canta, mi primer chapter-song que emoción).<p>

**Luz:**

_No se bien como llegaste tu_

_alborotando_

_Todo aquí en mi vida_

_Y ahora mi vida eres tu_

_No se bien si has entendido o no_

_o sueles ser un masoquista_

_no quiero compartir mi corazón_

_Oh no, oh no ¿Por qué en el saber negarte un beso_

_Y ¿Ahora que?_

_Coro_

_No se, No se que esta pasando_

_Ya vez me estoy enamorado_

_un descuido un segundo_

_Y mi plan perdió su rumbo_

_No se, No se que estoy pensando_

_Si yo no te estaba buscando_

_Era dueña de mi mundo_

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

_No se bien como apagar la luz_

_de tantas velas encendidas_

_Quizás hoy quiero que la alumbres tu_

_No se biene si vas hacer la cruz_

_o la mejor de mis conquistas_

_No se si eres error o eres virtud_

_Oh no, oh no ¿Por qué en el saber negarte un beso_

_Y ¿Ahora que?_

_Coro..._

_Quien iba imaginar una frente a la respiración_

_No quiero arriesgar esta vida tan solo a tu suerte_

_No quiero despertar sentir que ya no estas_

_Hoy eres tu solo tu, solo tuuu..._

_Coro_

_No se, No se que esta pasando _

_Ya vez me estoy enamorando_

_un descuido un segundo_

_Y mi plan perdió su rumbo_

_No se, No se que estoy pensando_

_Si yo no te estaba buscando_

_Era dueña de mi mundo_

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

_(X2)_

Todos aplaudieron enloquecidos por la voz de aquella pirata misteriosa. Al terminar de cantar salio corriendo, ya que se encontraba una condesa con el mosquetero, el mosquetero se las ingenio para salir de los brazos de la condesa, e ir en busca de la pirata, salio de la mansión, cerca de la piscina había una pirata mirando a la nada(no había nadie solo el mosquetero enmascarado y la pirata misteriosa) ella estaba sola, el mosquetero se aserco, y le toco el hombro:

**Luz:Dime ¿algo te gusta alguien?-**el mosquetero se sonrojo a semejante pregunta, ella no lo miro, pero ya estaba harta del silencio**-Responde-**dijo ya molesta, voltiandolo a ver, con los ojos un poco cristalizados.

**Akasakan:Hay una chica que me gusta desde hace un tiempo-**al decir eso se rasco la nunca, dejando reflexionando a la pirata**-Ella me gusta desde hace mucho, pero soy un cobarde, por no saber, como...-**no pudo terminar, ya que su cuello, fue atrapado por las manos de la pirata, se acercaron sus labios y de ello salio un beso robado de parte de la pirata, dejando al mosquetero sonrojo ante la situación, pero luego la agarro de la cintura y el siguió con el beso.

_...Oh no, oh no negarte la maravilla para un beso_

_Y ¿Ahora que?_

_No se, No se que esta pasando_

_Ya vez me estoy enamorando_

_un descuido un segundo_

_Y mi plan perdió su rumbo_

_No se, No se en que estoy pensando_

_Si yo no te estaba buscando_

_Era dueña de mi mundo_

_Hasta que llegaste tu..._

**Akasakan:**al fin se retiro del beso ya que la pirata la mordió(dando besos mordelones, y este chico no aguanta nada)**-Me dolio-**dijo tocándose el labio con un poco de sangre, pero a la vez sonrojado.

**Luz:Adiós camarada-**dijo esa con una sonrisa en los labios y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo(que eso era raro, ya que el mosquetero le gusto el beso, lo malo es que ella no sabe besar y mas o menos muerde x3),

**Akasakan:Aguar...da-**el mosquetero al intentar detenerla salió corriendo, el se quedo solo en la piscina, estaba a un punto de marcharse, cuando al ver el suelo, descubrió un antifaz negro, y lo reconoció de inmediato, era el antifaz de la chica pirarata, ahora estaba en duda con el mismo**-**_**Tengo dos amores platónicos en este momento, uno es Luzmiko, la chica que me ha gustado y siempre me seguirá de gustar, y el segundo es la pirata Luz, que no se nada de ella ni de su paradero... ¡Al demonio! debo dejar de juntarme con mi hermana porque me estoy volviendo cursi como ella-**_pensó eso ultimo y se metió a la mansión, con el recuerdo de la pirata en su mano por el antifaz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Afuera de las rejas de la mansión-<strong>_

Una pecosa se encontraba esperando a una persona, y de la nada salio una agititada, chica pirata faltandole el aliento por correr de un mosquetero, sin su mascara dejando al descubierto su identidad:

**Ichigo:Al fin llegas te tardaste mucho ¿Como te fue Luzmiko?-**dijo acercándose a la pirata, si efectivamente ella era la pirata misteriosa.

**Luzmiko:Tu como crees... un perro casi me muerde por ir corriendo a toda prisa...-**dijo eso, pero no termino de decirlo.

**Ichigo:No yo hablo de Akasakan... No te hagas la tonta conmigo... aunque fue raro de que tu cantaras, cantas muy bien no se por...-**no termino de decirlo, ya que Luzmiko la silencio con la mano, y la arrastro a un arbusto, ya que se acercaban unas siluetas, eran las de Rumiko y Akasakan ellos estaban corriendo para llegar a su casa(eran ya como la 1:30 alguien va atener problemas xP, ya que ni Rumiko, Ichigo ni tampoco Luzmiko traían los cinturones) al fin que pasaron sin darse cuenta de nada, Luzmiko le quita la mano de la boca.

**Luzmiko:Al fin se fueron, pero ¿Quieres saber como me fue? Pues bien-**al decir eso Ichigo puso cara picara, haciendo que ella lo confesara(era igual que Akasakan con lo de Peter)**-Ok, lo... bese, no fue nada... bueno si fue algo... me gusto... pero lo mordi-**dijo un poco nerviosa.

**Ichigo:!? ¿¡Lo besaste ... Esperanzado ¿¡lo mordiste? LUZMIKO GOLOSA- lo dijo en el tono** de Federico de la Familia Peluche, con Cara Picara, provocando Que chicha si sonrojara Mucho.

**Luzmiko:Deja de ver Familia Peluche... Y ya vámonos acuerdate que me quedare a tu casa a dormir-**dijo sonrojada, y dirigiéndose a la casa de la chica.

**Ichigo:Si si si... Como digas chica mordelona-**dijo eso y caminaron a la casa de la pecosa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una-demente-suelta:<strong>**Tal vez puede ser a lo mejor... bueno lo de la herencia es que para no tener otro arrestro.. como lo leíste Kojiro ya había sido arrestado una vez y como los vecinos son rechismosos, bueno se controla... lo del puñetazo si lo hacia lo llevarían a la dirección... gracias por el review.**

**rox siniestra:****No pude hacer a Rumiko interrogando a Akasakan... porque yo lo DIGO xD... ñeee mentira... porque Rumiko no sabe que su amiga esta enamorada de su hermano, Solo Ichigo y Peter saben de eso... espero que te valla a gustar... gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****Bla bla bla bla... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Bueno en otro momento viajan en el tiempo, pero para que arruinar la sorpresa... bueno le siguió y me salen como me gustan... gracias por el review.**


	8. En el aire puedes encontrar el Am¿?

No se sabe que esperar.

FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN... YA SE QUE ES ATRAZADO...pero tengo mis excusas y mis por... se los voy a contar, es que encontré el Diario de Greg 7 ¡SIN PAREJA!... pero como no he empezado el de Narnia:La travesía del Viajero de Alba, empese a leerlo y luego mi habitación... la ando pintando, p-PERO QUE ARTISTICA SOY *-*... Y DESEGURO LA PASARON MUY FOREVERALONE IGUAL QUE YOOO U_U... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-8:En el aire se puede encontrar el Am... ¿Celos?<strong>_

* * *

><p>En una mañana en Nueva Saltadilla, en un parque para ser precisa, una chica pálida (vestida con la ropa que mencione en el otro chapter) se encontraba muy pacifica oyendo musica en sus audífonos verdes, en una banca del parque, pero sin darse cuenta un muchacho, que estaba a sus espaldas, le cubrió los ojos:<p>

**X:¿Quien es la chica mas odiosa del todo el planeta?-**pregunto la voz, mientras la chica pálida se ponía muy roja.

**Luzmiko:Para ya Akasakan, pero que Idiota eres-**dijo molesta, efectivamente era ese muchacho, que ella al voltearlo a ver, el le saco la lengua y dio un salto adelante, para sentarse en la banca junto a ella.

**Akasakan:**se puso las manos en la nuca y se desparramo en la banca**-Y ¿Que haces aquí?-**pregunto, pero Luzmiko no respondió, ya que el de lentes, con sus manos se acerco a su cintura y de improvisto, sus labios se conectaron con las de ella, después de hacer esa acción, con mucha suavidad se acerco a su oído y empezó a susurrar... SE ESCUCHO UNA TROMPETA.

**Ichigo:LEVANTATE FLOJA-**grito una chica rubia, que tenia una trompeta en la mano.

**Luzmiko:Ahhhh-**grito del susto y se cayo de la cama(yo trollandola a ella si lo se soy rete mala) con la cobija enredada en su cuerpo**-Pero ¿Que te pasa, Ichigo?-**pregunto muy molesta con una venita, poniendo el puño, el cabello todo revuelto y con ojeras.

**Ichigo:Porque no despertabas, intente de todo, batería, guitarra, agua, tocar tu panza y hacerte cosquillas en la panza-**dijo señalando los instrumentos.

Después de hablar sobre eso(o mejor dicho discutirlo) Luzmiko se fue a su casa, ya que se había quedado a dormir a su casa, se fue muy contenta a su casa.

* * *

><p>Ya era Lunes (otra vez ropa de color) Ichigo y Luzmiko llegaron al salón(no se habían ido juntas con Rumiko, porque se les hizo tarde) encontraron a Rumiko ida en sus pensamientos, al fin que la pusieron en si, ella se puso roja a mas no poder:<p>

**Rumiko: En el no-** DIJO **negando repetidamente con la cabeza.**

**Las dos:¿De que hablas, Rumiko?-**preguntaron preocupadas, por el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

**Rumiko:Pues verán, yo...**

* * *

><p><em><strong> **Flash Back **<strong>_

Se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, ella se encontraba entre muchas risas y a un lado de ella se encontraba PETER RECOSTADO JUNTO A ELLA(así es como lo leyeron) hablaban al fin ellos solos, la de la del disfraz del gato sonrison al fin conocía al verdadero Peter, no al fanfarrón que solo lo juzgo por la vista, cuando fue el primer día de clases:

**Peter:Bien bien mi turno ¿Si tu en algún momento tuvieras hambre, y solo tienes 10 pesos, que harías?-**pregunto ya parando de reír.

**Rumiko:De que hablas yo me compraría dulces, bueno mi turno, ¿Mi hermanito tiene un amor?-**pregunto con cara picara, haciendo que el llanero solitario se sonrojara, pero no se notaba mucho por el disfraz.

**Peter:Akasakan no perdonaría si te lo cuento**

**Rumiko:Anda porfavor-**dijo poniedo unos ojos brillosos.

**Peter:Con una condición ¿Me das un beso?-**pregunto en tono un poco sarcástico y se hecho a reír, pero Rumiko no lo hizo, y Peter lo pudo notar**-¿Que te pasa niña? Solo era una broma-**dijo sentándose en el césped, y ella lo imito, pero abrazo sus piernas al hacerlo.

**Rumiko:Es-s.. q-u-e.. y-oo... no he besado a nadie-**dijo con vergüenza de ello.

**Peter:No me lo dices de broma, p-pero t-u eres HERMOSA, que no lo puedes notar, casi todos los nerds te siguiente los huesos como perros hambrientos, pero tu no te atrevez a casi nada, te digo el porque, EL MIEDO-**dijo poniendo roja a Rumiko, pero era muy difícil de creer que Peter en ese mismo momento tenia razón.

**Rumiko:Pero ¿Que sugieres que haga, Idiota? ¿Ni que tu me enseñaras a besar?-**pregunto ingenuamente**-Oyes no suena nada mal, podría practicar contigo, ya que básicamente te odio-**explico dejando rojo a un llanero solitario, pero antes que pudiera protestar, Rumiko sostuvo sus manos y acerco sus labios, pero el lo detuvo.

**Peter:Así no se hace, lo que tienes que hacer es mirarlo a los ojos, luego acercarte lentamente y cerrar los ojos muy despacio y...-**no pudo terminar, ya que sus labios se conectaron, Rumiko aunque tenia los ojos cerrados se sonrojo, sin nada más que decir terminaron el tutorial(jajaja veo a mi hermana jugar Minecraf) ella al fin le vio sus verdaderos ojos de color naranja que por alguna extraña razón, les resultaba adorables en ese momento.

Entonces miro la hora y pudo notar que era tarde se despidió rápido, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, ya que lo beso en la mejilla, y fue en busca de su hermano.

_**** Fin del Flash Back ****_

* * *

><p><strong>Las dos: Son novios, Son novios, SE PASAN EL CHICLE, SE TOCAN SUS CO...-<strong>no pudieron terminar de cantar a todo pulmón esa canción burlesca, ya que Rumiko muy roja les tapó la boca a sus amigas.

**Rumiko:Por favor no lo comprenden, me gusta PETER, el Idiota que detesto en la vida, y ahora me gusta y no se como decírselo, o si debería decirselo-**ya les había quitado la mano de la boca.

**Luzmiko:Yo creo que se lo tienes que decir**

**Ichigo:Yo concido con Luzmiko**

**Las dos:SE LO TIENES QUE DECIR, Y MEJOR AHORA PORQUE AHI VIENE-**cantaron otra vez en tono burlesco, y señalaron a dos personas, y una de ellas era Peter.

Pero no paso nada, Peter paso en justo de sus narices y ella no hizo nada.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las clases y la hora del receso, Luzmiko caminaba tranquilamente, cuando noto que alguien la seguí, casi todos estaban en las canchas, y los pasillos se veían deshabitados, sintió el peligro y salio corriendo, la persona que la perseguía también, al fin ella se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la panza, pero cuando noto quien era:<p>

**Luzmiko:R- Robert, ¿Te encuentras bien?-**pregunto al ver al chico de cabello morado intenso y ojos color miel, que estaba tumbado en el suelo con las manos en la panza.

**Robert:Por lo menos estoy mejor que mi hermano-**dijo con una sonrisa de lado y levantándose.

**Luzmiko:Pero el estupido de tu gemelo Roger, se lo tenia bien merecido-**dijo en tono molesta, lo que leyeron el Idiota que casi violaba a Luzmiko tiene un gemelo, pero la única diferencia en ellos son el color de sus ojos(tengo un problema severo con los múltiples .-.)

**Robert:En eso si tienes razón, me lo contó, y realmente me siento apenado por el comportamiento de el-**dijo rascándose la nuca con tono de vergüenza.

**Luzmiko:Tu no tienes que disculparte, aunque se me hizo raro, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en la primaria-**dijo refrescandole la mente a Roberto.

**Robert:Si, Roger y yo no aceptábamos que jugaras béisbol, y luego te humillamos con lo de Akasakan y... ahora te ves muy linda-**eso ultimo hizo que Luzmiko se sonrojara**-Oyes ¿No te gustaría que te invitara un pastel?-**pregunto un poco sonrojado por lo que dijo anteriormente.

**Luzmiko:Bien, pero sera en el siguiente receso-**dijo un poco sonrojada, regalándole una sonrisa a Robert.

Se despidieron, y cada quien fue a su salón(ya que ellos estaban en salones separados) paso Matemáticas y Geográfia, después de eso llego el receso, Luzmiko antes de encontrarse con el chico peli-morado, fue a la zona prohibida y con quien se encuentra, con el mismísimo Akasakan:

**Akasakan:¿Que haces aquí?-**pregunto un poco apenado.

**Luzmiko:Pues no pasa nada Idiota, solo quiero descansar-**en ese momento su cinta se desamarro**-Estupida liga-**al decir eso en tono molesto, se retiro el mechón de cabello, dejando al descubierto sus ojos color esmeralda, Akasakan puso mucho atención en eso**-¿¡Que te sucede Idiota!?-**pregunto molesta y sonrojada porque la miraba tanto.

**Akasakan:**se le refresco la mente**-Sabes cuando eramos niños, no te dejabas abrazar-**al decir eso salio una sonrisa burlona y se acerco a ella.

**Luzmiko:NO TE ACERQUES IDIOTA-**grito muy molesta y a la vez muy sonrojada.

**Akasakan:Dime una cosa ¿Por que te sonrojas?-**pregunto un poco serio, pero a la vez con una sonrisa de lado(ya supo quien era la pirata).

**Luzmiko: Yo n-oo es-toy son-ro-ja-da-**dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada, su distancia entre la chica pálida y el de lentes se iba disminuyendo.

**Akasakan:Dímelo en la cara ¿Por que estas actuando así?-**al preguntar eso se saco los lentes y dejo al descubierto unos ojos de color rojo intenso(al igual que su padre) tenia una mirada desafiante y seductora, la pálida estaba entre el tronco del árbol y el de lentes, se acercaron mas, ya había llegado un punto en el que sus labio...

**Rumiko:HOLA-**grito dejando caer a los dos cómicamente para atrás(si sigo trollando)**-¿An visto a Peter?-**pregunto provocándose un sonrojo.

**Luzmiko:Para nada-**dijo desinteresada, mientras se peinaba.

**Akasakan:Yo que recuerdo se fue con Julia a su casa, ya que ella es nueva en la colonia-**dijo sin interés, poniéndose los lentes.

**Rumiko:CON JULIIAAA, ME LAS PAGARA MUUYY CAROOO-**grito de la ira y con una llamara de fuego atrás de ella dejando a dos personas con gota anime**-Oye Luzmiko, que no ibas a ir con Roberto por un pastel... picarona ya te decisiste-**dijo con cara picara.

**Akasakan:Con Robert-**dijo furioso y dio un puñetazo al árbol dejando una abolladura del tamaño de su puño(celoso).

**Luzmiko:Es cierto adios-**al decir eso se desvaneció como el polvo.

* * *

><p>Al momento de la salida sonaron los cinturones, al parecer había un monstruo de taladro y con muchas herramientas de trabajador, martillos, clavos, tornillos, etc... ellas se transformaron y fuero al centro de la ciudad seguidos por Akasakan. Hubo una dura pelea entre ataques de ellas como las del monstruo, en una de esos ataques le pego a Bellota, que cayo en el canal:<p>

**Akasakan:Oh no-**dijo para si mismo en tono de terror, no habían salido mas burbujas, rápidamente se quito los lentes y se sambutio hasta donde se encontraba ella, al fin había salido, y tenia a Bellota en su brazo inconsciente, al fin llegaron a tierra, pero ella aun no reaccionaba**-Bellota reacciona por favor-**se acordó de los primero auxilios y puso sus manos juntas y empezó a hacer presión varias veces**-Repira, respira tonta, respira-**al fin ella reacciono.

**Bellota:QUITA TUS SUCI...-**no pudo terminar ya que Akasakan la estaba abrazando, se puso roja.

**Akasakan:¿Te encuentras bien?-**pregunto dejando de abrazarla y sosteniendo sus hombros, ella solo asistió.

Luego de la batalla, ya que Bellota reacciono, dio el golpe final derribando a ese monstruo que su rayo Z negro se partiera en 6 rayos cada rayo en distinto lugar, cada quien fue a su casa pero valla la sorpresa que se encontró...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una-demente-suelta:<strong>**Te he desobedecido y ahora que vas a hacer MUAJAJAJAJ.. pero que cruel soy... gracias por el review.**

**rox siniestra:****De que se trataba los de paréntesis Dime.. Dime DIME... gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****bla bla bla... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Si lo se ella arriba casi todo lo que es de su hermanito, ya que ella es la mayor... estúpidos minutos de grandeza... gracias por el review.**


	9. Padres inmaduros y los hijos responsable

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... se que se dejaron con integra(tal vez solo un poco) con lo que va aparecer... tal vez se lo esperaban o no... sepa la bola... y ando un poco depremida... el por de las cosas... es que ustedes conocen a Germán Garmendia de "Hola soy Germán"... pues el vino a mi ciudad... y me entero de eso hoy VIERNES y se fue el LUNES... al demonio... buano en otro caso... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense(T-T ñeee), Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-9:Padre inmaduros y los hijos reponsables¿?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:P-pero, ¿Que sucede aquí?-<strong>grito la chica pálida confundida, había una niña de 5 años, con el cabello negro y revuelto, haciéndole una llave a un niño de su misma edad tipo emo.

**Oin Tokio:LUZMIKO AYUDAAA-**grito un niño aterrado saliendo de un closet.

**Luzmiko:¿Que sucede, tonto?**

**Oin Tokio:Lo que pasa es que... papá hacia la comida y mamá llegó... y yo jugaba a los carritos en la sala... cuando de la nada aparecieron... como un humo negro buscando algo... y golpeo a mamá y papá... y los convirtió en niños de 5... y yo me escondí en el closet... porque empezaron a pelear... y y y NO SE COMO APAGAR LA ESTUFA, Y LA COMIDA SE ESTA QUEMANDOOOO-**todo lo dijo muy rápidamente y tartamudeó, y lo ultimo lo grito y lloro cómicamente.

**Kaoru:Retractate, Zoquete, RETRACTATE-**dijo muy furiosa aun haciendole la llave a su esposo.

**Kojiro:No, no me retractare PIOJOSA-**al gritar lo ultimo, se safo de la llave y le hizo una distinta a su esposa.

**Luzmiko:**aparta a sus padres(ya después de apagar la estufa y calmar a su hermano, con un flan de ayer)**-Bien, se acabo la función, Oin Tokio vamos a ir con el Profesor Ken, y saber ¿Que les ocurrió?-**dijo sosteniendo a los niños de el cuello de la camisa, y separarlos para que no se mordieran los brazos.

* * *

><p>Salieron de casa, Oin Tokio estaba traumado, muy bien sabia que su hermana era una Power, pero no le caía el 20 sobre los poderes y las cosas cientificas, el solo estaba abrazado de la pierna de su hermana, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras ella, intentaba no oír las mas ridículas, pero a la vez graciosas ofensas y maldiciones, que se lanzaban sus padres, ellos solo están tan concentrados en insultarse, que no se dieron cuenta a donde iban. Al fin llegaron al laboratorio y se dieron la sorpresa que no eran los únicos así, Akasakan llevaba de la misma manera como Luzmiko a su papá y Rumiko a su mamá, en una de sus piernas se encontraba una niña de 2 años de edad, con un gran listón rojo en forma de moño y los ojos color rojos, y en su otra pierna se encontraba otro chico de 2años, igual que Akasakan solo que sin lentes(eran los mellizos que Momoko esperaba en mi primer Chapter, tengo un severo problema con los múltiples). En el otro lado Ichigo era la que sufría más, tenia a sus padres, ellos no eran tanto problema, pero sus hermanos eso era un desafío, tenia a una niña igualita a Miyako de 5 años, con el cabello hecho dos trenzas y un niño de 2 años muy parecido a Makoto.<p>

**John:¿QUE PASOO A...**

**Luzmiko, Ichigo, Rumiko y Akasakan:AYUDANOOOS-**gritaron frenéticos los 4, dejando sordos a sus hermanos y padres, haciéndolos caer para atrás y comportarse mejor(al parecer los gritos si resuelven algo)llega el profesor.

**Ken:Sus padres ¿Tuvieron más hijos?-**pregunto al ver la guardería de niños que tenia en la sala.

**Akasakan:NO, algo les paso a nuestros padres y los ha convertido en niños de 5 años-**dijo con una venita en la cabeza y cruzado de brazos.

**Ken:Otra vez no-**dijo para si mismo, un poco impaciente.

**Luzmiko, Ichigo, Rumiko y Akasakan:¿¡Otra vez!?-**preguntaron sorprendidos, con un signo de pregunta grande, al decir eso llegaron Momoko y Miyako gritando y corriendo.

**Momoko:AUXILIÓ-**grito al borde de las lágrimas.

**Miyako:QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE-**grito llorando.

**Masaru:¿Que les pasa?...**

**Makoto:A estas niñas cobardes y piojosas no les gusta los insectos-**dijo corriendo tras de ella, el llevaba unas lombrices y escabarajos en la mano, y Masaru traía cucarachas y arañas, Akasakan al ver eso tuvo que perseguir a sus padres para que dejara de correr, mientras los hermanos de Ichigo hacían lo mismo con sus padres.

**Ken:Solo dan les Helado, y eso lo resolverá todo, pero que este en su casa, porque esto ya parece zoológico-**dijo muy calmado, Akasakan ya había atrapado a sus padres, y quitado de la mano todo bicho que traía su padre.

**Oin Tokio:LUZMIKO, TONTAAA, MAMÁ Y PAPÁ SE PELEAN OTRA VEZ-**grito un el niño muy aterrado, Luzmiko ya harta de eso fue a donde estaban, y efectivamente se peleaban con tierra y lodo.

**Luzmiko:**chiflo con los dedos y todos la voltearon a ver, incluyendo sus padre que estaban todos mugrientos, ella se dirigió a ellos, y se puso en cunclillas, teniendo la misma altura de sus padres**-No hagan eso, eso no se hace-**dijo con casi dulzura, pechiscando a cada uno una mejilla.

**Kaoru:Para, Para, PARA YA-**grito lo ultimo al borde de llorar.

**Kojiro:Detente ya, POR FAVOR-**grito llorando cómicamente.

**Luzmiko:Con una condición, ya no estarán peleándose ¿Entendido?-**pregunto aun sin dejar de pechiscar las mejillas con mucha fuerza.

**Kojiro y Kaoru:SI LO HAREMOS-**gritaron los dos llorando y moviendo los brazos cómicamente, al fin ella paro de pechiscar las mejillas, las mejillas habían quedado muy rojas.

**Luzmiko:Oin Tokio, vamos a ir por el helado casero de papá-**dijo agarrando las manos de sus padres y su hermano, para irse a casa, cosa que todos hicieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En casa de la familia Him-<strong>_

**Rumiko:Ya dormí a los mellizos ¿Como vas Akasakan?-**le pregunto a su hermano, entrando a la cocina.

**Akasakan:Dime tu, llevan un galón cada uno, y aun no se congelan el cerebro-**dijo cruzado de brazos, mientras veía a sus padres atragantarse con helado y llenándose hasta las cejas de helado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En casa de la familia Gotokuji-<strong>_

**Ichigo:Aquí esta el helado-**dijo muy dulcemente dándoles a cada quien un banana-split.

**Miyako:Yo no quiero un banana-split...**

**Makoto:¿Donde están mis hermanos? Yo solo como lo que ellos no pedirian...**

**Miyako:A Kojiro no se la llevo una chica mas grande que él...**

**Makoto:¿¡Están en peligro!? YO LOS SALVARE-**grito eso y corrió hacia la puerta, pero choco con el vidrio, pensando que estaba abierta.

**Ichigo:**se le predio el foco en ese momento**-Bien si no los quieren, no saben de que se pierden-**dijo muy desinteresada, llevándose los banana-split.

**Makoto y Miyako:¿De que hablas?-**preguntaron ingenuamente.

**Ichigo:No lo sabe, este helado te da grandes poderes, se preguntaran ¿por que?-**los niño asistieron**-Por que tiene siglos de existencia este helado, y cuando es añejado a la perfección tiene un sabor exquisito, y te da todos los poderes y deseos que tu quieras al comerlo rapidamente-**mintió o mejor dicho contó una historia que Luzmiko hizo en 3° de primaria.

**Makoto y Miyako:**se acomodaron en la mesa**-Dos por favor-**dijieron en coro muy alegres.

**Sayaka:Buena idea hermana-**dijo la niña de 5 años, que estaba a un lado de ella.

**Ichigo:Gracias-**dijo dulcemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En la casa de la familia Matsubara-<strong>_

**Oin Tokio:El helado, NO FUNCIONO... Y SE LO ACABARON TODO ¿Que haremos?-**pregunto el niño histérico.

**Luzmiko:Vamos a bañarlos con agua fría-**dijo malevolamente.

**Oin Tokio:Crees que... un momento solo tenemos una bañera ¿Los vas a bañar juntos?-**esa pregunta hizo que Luzmiko se sonrojara.

**Luzmiko:Es para... AHORRAR AGUA, si para ahorrar agua-**dijo nerviosa, abriendo la llave de la bañera en frío, después de media hora de perseguirlos los metió a los dos en la bañera.

**Kaoru y Kojiro:Esta fría-**dijieron castañando los dientes, cerro la puerta, y en menos de 5minuntos, un muchacho de 13 años salio del baño con una toalla, y corriendo a gran velocidad, siendo seguido por una muchacha de 13 años con una bata blanca con una barra de metal en la mano hecha un furia.

**Luzmiko:Por lo menos, ya envejecieron un poco...**

**Oin Tokio:UN POCO... CASI TIENEN TU EDAD TONTA-**grito histérico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En casa de la familia Him-<strong>_

**Momoko:BOm... ¿Que? ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI CINTURÓN!?-**grito frenética, volvió a tener 13 años, (tiene la ropa del anime cuando esta normal).

**Brick:JAJAJAJA... ESTAS FRITA PIOJOSA... ESCUPIDA SUPER BABOSA-**lanzo el ataque, pero antes que llegara, una Power agarro la bolita.

**Bombón:Pongan se quietos los dos-**dijo ya harta y tirando la bolita de papel.

**Momoko:ESE ES MI CINTURÓN, NUNCA TE ENSEÑARON QUE ROBAR ESTA MAL, TUS PADRES SON MALOS EN CUESTION DE CRIARTE-**grito con una venita en la cabeza, intentando arrebatarle el cinturón a Bombón.

**Bombón: Uno soy la nueva Bombón y...**

**Momoko:Me... DESPIDIERON-**grito llorando y recargándose en el hombro de Brick, el se sonrojo, pero luego reaccionó.

**Brick:Que ASCO PIOJOS-**grito intentando ocultar su sonrojo y apartarse de Momoko.

**Akasakan:Encontré la soga-**dijo muy sadisfecho de ello, en un dos por tres, amarro a sus padres en una silla**-Ahora tu te encargarás de esto, hermana-**dijo con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**Bombón:¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NO ME VAS A AYUDAR!?-**grito frenética, no quería quedarse sola con sus padres convertidos en chicos de 13.

**Akasakan:Tengo cosas que hacer, además los cuide toda una hora cuando eran niños, y me debes muchos favores... así que adiós-**eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En casa de la familia Gotokuji-<strong>_

Se encontraba una niña de 5 jugando barajas con su hermana mayor de 15, y en un rincón desolado se encontraba un rubio y una rubia atados con una soga(no se me ocurrió nada mas .-.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En casa de la familia Matsubara-<strong>_

**Kaoru:¿¡QUE HACIAS EN MI BAÑO, PU...-**no podo terminar, ya que otra vez el chiflido de los dedos, Luzmiko ya estaba transformada, sus padres ya estaban vestidos mas o menos, su mamá tenia una playera pegada verde pálido y un short blanco ajustado y corto, y su papá solo tenia un pantalón.

**Bellota:Tiempo fuera-**dijo con tranquilidad haciendo la T con las manos, camino con tranquilidad a su cuarto, recogió una pecera limpia y su mp3, volvió con la misma tranquilidad, le puso a su hermano los audífonos del mp3 y le coloco la pecera, coloco la música y el niño solo taradeaba como tonto al empezar el ritmo**-Ahora Sí, pueden continuar-**dijo con mucha tranquilidad, y volvieron a remontar el pleito.

**Kojiro:NO SE QUIEN ME METIO EN LA BAÑ...**

**Bellota:Yo lo hice-**los dos voltearon a ver la chica pálida.

**Kojiro y Kaoru:¿¡POR QUE LO HISISTE!?-**gritaron muy molestos con ojos demoniacos.

**Bellota:Porque ustedes son mis padres, y ahora debo de buscar la forma de deshacer...**

**Kojiro:**risa incontrolable, también Kaoru**-Ya enserio, ¿Donde esta la cámara escondida?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En casa de la familia Him-<strong>_

Bombón les dio un poco de té caliente para que se calmaran, después de terminarse los tés, llevo los platos, para lavar, al ver el momento aportuno, se estaba desamarrando Brick, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, le toco por "error" el trasero a Momoko, empezo una discusión muy ruidoso, pero aun así lograron desamarrarse, llega Bombón y discuten:

**Bombón:ESTO ES EL COLMO NO LOS PUEDO DEJ...-**no pudo terminar, ya que sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba pasando por un ataque asmático, Brick se arrodillo al igual que Momoko, el le agarro la gorra a la chica y dentro de esa gorra había una bolsita, donde de encontraba un inalador, se lo dio a su hija y al fin pudo volver a respirar otra vez.

**Momoko:¿Como sabías que su inalador se encontraba en su gorra?**

**Brick:No lo se-**dijo extraño, pero a su hija le brillaron los ojos.

**Bombón:Les invitó un café-**dijo muy contenta dirigiéndolos a la cocina, agarro su celular y escribió

**Para:Ichigo y Luzmiko**

**El café, té o alguna bebida caliente, hace que recuerden y los haga crecer**

**De: Rumiko**

**-**lo envió y como era de esperarse les dieron café o té y volvieron a recordar, para Ichigo no tuvo mucho problema.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En casa de la familia Matsubara-<strong>_

**Kojiro y Kaoru:No beberemos esto hasta que nos digas ¿Quien eres?-**preguntaron enojados.

**Bellota:**ella ya estaba harta de todo eso, entonces se le encendió el foco, por casualidad pasaba Oin Tokio, le quito la pecera y los audífonos, después de 1½ hrs. de decir palabrajerias, le susurro algo en el oído y el asistió con entusiasmo, ella se quito la liga el cabello y se recorrió el mechón que le tapaba el ojos**-Entonces haré esto-**puso ojos de cachorrito desamparado junto a su hermano que la imitaban mientras se abrazaban (hermoso:'3).

**Kojiro:Eso no... ¿Que?-**dijo sorprendido al ver su mano que tenia una taza de café y se dirijia a su boca al y igual que Kaoru, lo tomaron y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Vivido: Me dio flojera<p>

Vero:Yo quería seguir y darles que había hecho Akasakan y contestar sus reviews, pero...

Vivis:Fuimos una fiesta el Sábado, nos desvelamos, y el Domingo quería estar todo el día en la cama...

Vero:Nos hicieron despertarnos temprano, imaginance nos recogieron casi a la 1 y nos despertaron casi a las 7...

Vivis:Y queríamos terminar...

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS XD


	10. ¿Una cita?

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiss mi gente... primer chapter del mes... quien diría apenas empecé a finales del mes de enero y ya llevo 10 chapters... eso me quita la manía de comerme las uñas.. HURRA...bueno en este chapter les voy a contar sobre lo que paso Akasakan... pero casi al final sabrán la cosa pendiente que tenia... y este chapter es mas o menos romántico... nesecito un novio .-. ñeee... Este fic. esta hecho de "romance" Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-10:¿Una cita?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era un Jueves muy fresco(uniforme), los alumnos ya volvían a su casa, menos Luzmiko, Ichigo, Rumiko, Peter, Akasakan y Robert, se quedaron para la limpieza de la escuela(Hurra!). Robert y Luzmiko limpiaban los pasillos:<p>

**Robert:¿Cuando le vas a decir a Akasakan lo que sientes por él?**

**Luzmiko:Deja de Joder Robert, estamos limpiando los pasillos, así que ponte a limpiar-**dijo molesta dándole una escoba.

**Robert:Calmater flor, no te me vayas a marchitar-**dijo imitando voz de gay.

**Luzmiko:Calmante, deja tu floritud dentro de ti-**dijo en tono de burla.

**Robert:Tengo suerte, de que te animas cuando actuó como gay-**dijo haciendo una pose de gay.

**Luzmiko:Como digas payaso-**dijo intentando de contener su risa.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:Se lo tiene que decir ya-<strong>lo obligo.

**Akasakan:No puedo-**grito con temor.

**Peter:¿Quieres que te la quite el gemelo del violador?**

**Akasakan: No, no, si Luzmiko Merece ESO ...**

**Peter:Es hora de ponerse los pantalones amigo-**dijo dándole ánimos a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Luzmiko ya había terminado su parte, dejando a su amigo del resto. Fue al salón por sus cosas y fue casi directo a la puerta de salida, porque casi directo, fue primero a las zonas desoladas del colegio, al salir de esas zonas se encontró con Akasakan:<p>

**Akasakan:Ho-la Luzmiko-**dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando para el otro lado.

**Luzmiko: Hola A-kasakan-** dijo un poco sonroja y nerviosa.

**Akasakan: ¿A donde vas?**

**Luzmiko:A la puerta de salida y luego a mi cas...**

**Akasakan:Te acompaño-**lo dijo muy rápido(momento incomodo .-.) fueron rumbo a la puerta en el camino hacia ella hubo un gran silencio, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

**Luzmiko:¿No te ibas a ir con tu hermana, no?**

**Akasakan:Ella no sabe mantener ni su cuarto arreglado...**

**Luzmiko:**la liga(estúpida, sensual y oportuna) se desamarro**-Estupida liga-**dijo un poco molesta, se había ido hasta el suelo, al momento de recogerla dos manos y unos pares de ojos se encontraron, Luzmiko reacciono y la agarro.

**Akasakan:El Sábado es tu cumpleaños, y yo pensé...**

**Luzmiko:Yo te iba preguntar si me ibas a acompañar-**dijo un poco sonroja y nerviosa.

**Akasakan:Como ¿Una cita?-**dijo con voz normal y poniendo las manos en la nuca.

**Luzmiko:No, no es una cita, yo digo como...**

**Akasakan:**le agarra el mentón a Luzmiko, y se miran cara a cara, ella se veía nerviosa, pero el estaba sereno**-¿Sabes? te ves muy linda con los ojos descubiertos-**dijo muy sereno, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio unos pasos adelante**-Te veo en el cine-**dijo muy sereno y se fue.

**Luzmiko:**se había quedado pasmada, con su mano acariciando su mejilla, al fin que no vio la silueta de Akasakan, corrio**-ICHIGOOOO-**grito buscando su amiga pecosa, ella se encontraba en la sombra de un árbol.

**Rumiko:Ayudame Ichigo-**grito de agonía.

**Ichigo: Calma ...**

**Luzmiko:ICHIGOOO-**dijo corriendo a toda prisa.

**Ichigo:¿Que pasa?**

**Luzmiko:Tengo una cita-**dijo con ojos brillosos y cara de gato.

**Rumiko:¿Con quien?**

**Luzmiko:Con... ESE ÁRBOL-**dijo señalando el árbol, Rumiko volteo a verlo, pero cuando quería exigirle, ya no se encontraba la chica pálida ni la pecosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Enserio estafa Akasakan<strong>

**Luzmiko: Si**

Estuvieron hablando del asusto por minutos, ya que se dieron cuenta que llegarían tarde a su casa y cada quien se fue a su casa.

* * *

><p>Es Sábado el día en que ella anhelaba que llegara, ella no exactamente muy romántica ( por favor ella era la hija de Kaoru y Kojiro) solo quería pasar tiempo con él y solo con él. Sus padres la miraron rara desde el Jueves, estaba demasiado amistosa con su hermano:<p>

**Luzmiko:Hola hermanito-**lo saludaba muy dulcemente.

**Oin Tokio:¿¡QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA!?-**gritaba histérico y asustado.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso no duraría mucho, ya que hablamos de ella, y podría cambiar de mal humor muy fácilmente, bueno dejando a un lado eso, se fue muy valiente y triunfante, al fin llego al cinematográfico (Que! yo lo escribo en completo), Akasakan la esperaba en una banca leyendo un libro de color fushiua, sin letras en la portada y en la contraportada, traía una chaqueta negra, una playera roja, unos jeans vaqueros y sus converse negros:<p>

**Akasakan:**sigue leyendo, pero alguien se lo quito repentinamente el libro**-¿¡POR QUE... ah-**se puso nervioso al ver la persona que le había quitado el libro, era una chica pelinegra sin su mechón que le cubría su ojo, tenia el cabello suelto, una playera que le dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y el ombligo(esa playera se la regalo su tía "TMS") unos jeans rotos y sus converse verdes fuertes.

**Luzmiko:¿Por que me ves tanto?**

**Akasakan:E-s que no te había visto vestida asi-**dijo sonrojado e intentando mirar para otro lado.

**Luzmiko:Es que me acaba de llegar la ropa que me regalo mi tía de USA-**dijo también sonrojada.

**Akasakan:Hablas de...-**no pudo terminar ya que asistió ella**-Bueno ¿Que película quieres ver?-**dijo mirando la cartelera.

**Luzmiko:Que tal... Gozilla-**dijo emocionada.

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan: ¿Te gusto?<strong>

**Luzmiko:Me encanto, esta mejor esta adaptación-**dijo emocionada.

Akasakan y Luzmiko salieron del cinematográfico, fueron a comer en algún lado, fueron a un restaurant italiano(adoro la comida italiana *-*):

**Akasakan:Mesa para dos-**dijo haciendo el dos con los dedos.

**X:Muy bien, sigue me parejita-**dijo guiándolos hasta una mesa.

**Los dos:NO SOMOS NOVIOS-**dijieron sonrojados.

**X:Entonces ¿por que están agarrados de la mano?-**dijo el hombre confundido señalando las manos agarradas, miraron donde estaban señalando y se soltaron inmediatamente, sepa en que momento del cinematográfico se agarraron las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:¿¡En que momento nos metimos en esto!?-<strong>grito el de lentes, usando como escudo un plato y arrojando pizza por todo el lugar.

**Luzmiko:Recuerda...**

_****Flash Back ****_

**Akasakan:Esta rico el...-**no pudo terminar, ya que llego una pandilla de motociclista.

**X:**Se acerco un muchacho de cabello castaño y piel blanca**-Miren quien esta aquí, Hola Akasakan, ¿Ya lo pensaste?-**dijo que al parecer era el líder de la pandilla.

**Akasakan:Troy la respuesta sigue en pie, es un No-**dijo molesto.

**Luzmiko:¿De que hablan?**

**Troy:Esta es tu novia EH... bueno yo te ofrezco un trueque, tu novia por tu moto-**la paro y la aventó con sus compañeros como rehen**-¿Que te parece eso?-**dijo desafiente creyéndose listo.

**Akasakan:No sabes con quien te metiste ¿verdad?-**dijo molesto y señalando a sus amigos.

**Luzmiko:Y si me vuelven a tocar el puto trasero, se las vera conmigo, puercos pervertidos-**dijo molesta limpiándose las manos, y todos caídos en el suelo muy lastimados.

**Troy:**se quedo muy sorprendido al ver semejante combate**-Oye lindura¿por que no dejas a ese cuatro ojos y sales conmigo?-**dijo seductoramente con la mano en la cadera de ella.

**Akasakan:DEJALA EN PAZ-**grito molesto, agarro una albóndiga y se lo arrojo a la chaqueta, soltando a Luzmiko de la cadera.

**Troy:Ahora si-**agarra una cuchara llena de rabbioles, y se lo lanzo, pero el la esquivo y le dio aun niño pequeño.

**Niñito:PELEA DE COMIDAAAA-**grito y todo se hizo un desmadre.

_**** Fin del Flash Back ****_

**Luzmiko:Sabes esto se volvió divertido... es la mejor cita que he tenido-**grito arrojando espagetti y cubriéndose con una bandeja.

**Akasakan: ¿Cita?**

**Luzmiko:NO QUISE DECIR ESO...-**no pudo terminar, ya que sintió que la agarraron del cuello de la camisa, al igual que Akasakan y salieron de dicho restaurante.

**X:Y NO VUELVAN MOCOSOS DESMADROSOS-**grito muy enojado y cerro la puerta.

**Luzmiko:¿Cual es su problema?-**pregunto molesta, levantándose.

**Akasakan:¿No quieres caminar?**

**Luzmiko:Lo que tengo es hamb...-**no pudo terminar ya que el de lentes le dio un recipiente de plástico que contenía una lasaña.

**Akasakan:Lo tome cuando nadie miraba-**dijo voltiando para otro lado.

**Luzmiko:Robaste... esto lo voy a inspeccionar jovencito-**dijo arrebatándole la lasaña y devorandoselo.

**Akasakan:Pues ya arrestame por ser tan malo-**empezaron a caminar.

**Luzmiko:Como digas delincuente**

**Akasakan:Ahora yo soy el malo, dame mi libro-**dijo intentando quitarle el libro a la pálida, ya se encontraban en el parque.

**Luzmiko:¿Por que te...-**buscaba el titulo del libro, así que fue a la pagina, ella buscaba, mientras se quitaba los lentes**-Como besar-**dijo en voz alta, sonrojándose.

**Akasakan:**con sus manos acorralo su cadera**-Ya lo he leído muchas veces, solo me falta la practica-**al decir eso la beso, pero luego se aparto**-Y vuelves a morder-**dijo un poco sonrojado.

**Luzmiko:¿Volver?-**pregunto, entonces de su bolsillo del jeans saco un antifaz.

**Akasakan: Si Luz-**dijo contento muy poniendole de antifaz un Luzmiko.

**Luzmiko:Es que yo no se besar-**dijo muy avergonzada y con la cara para abajo.

**Akasakan:**le levanta la cara**-Pues a practicar ¿no lo crees?-**dijo rojo, y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez Luzmiko se aparto por una mordida que le dio el**-Me la debias-**dijo en tono de burla, se volvieron a acercar y esta vez sin apartarse.

* * *

><p>En un árbol muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una pecosa con un casco de árbol.<p>

**Ichigo:Oh no Rumiko-**se lanzo así a la chica de la gorra.

**Rumiko:¿ICHIGO?-**grito confundida.

**Ichigo:Vamos por aquí...-**dijo y se la llevo lejos de esa parejita.

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:Te consegi esto-<strong>al decir eso le dio una cadena tipo militar que tenia el nombre de Luz**-El Luz es porque lo eres en mi vida-**dijo sonrojando a la chica pálida(que romántico).

**Luzmiko:Entonces somos ¿novios?-**dijo poniéndose la cadena.

**Akasakan: Si**

**Luzmiko:Pero secretos-**al decir eso puso su dedo en los labios de el, para que no contestara, quería admirar su mirada roja**-Fue el mejor cumpleaños-**dijo en casi susurro.

* * *

><p>Vivis: ¿Reviews?<p>

Vero:Al fin hicimos algo que me gusta..

Vivis:Ella es la romántica y yo soy la ruda...

Vero:Pero admitelo estuvo bueno el chapter...

Vivis:Si, porque escuchábamos Huecco...

Vero:Hermosa musica de la vida*-*

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS

* * *

><p><strong>rox siniestra:<strong>**Que bueno que te haya gustado, nos esforzamos lo máximo... y no es cierto nos dio mucha flojera... gracias por el review.**

**Una-demente-suelta:****Aquí esta tu contiii... espero que te guste... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Si los pellisco como una venganza, así la castigaban cuando hacia algo perverso y obvio termino muy roja MUAJAJAJA... gracias por el review.**


	11. Los suegros que miedo DX

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... tal vez debería tomarme un break por unas semanas... ñeee le sigo escribiendo... lo seguiré hasta que se me deformen los dedos... Yuju... soy Homero Simpons... sepa como se escribe... quiero una DONAAAA :9...Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten XD

_**Chapter-11:Los suegros... que miedo DX**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back **<strong>_

Acaba de llegar una chica sonrojada a su departamento, tenia la mirada perdida entre recuerdos y pensamientos que les cruzaba por la mente, con una rosa color rojo al igual que la mirada de el y de su cuello colgaba el regalo que le dio, tenia la mente tan perdida que no se dio cuenta de que su familia la miraba rara:

**Kojiro: Luzmiko .. ¿Por Que ...**

**Luzmiko:Así, lo haré enseguida-**dijo sin prestar atención y dirigirse directo a su habitación, cerro la puerta, en su cama se encontraba un pequeño niño jugando al superluchador(como su abuelo).

**Oin Tokio:Rindete Villano del mal o ENFRENTATE CONTRA LA FURIA ENMASCARADA-**al gritar eso, se aventó para derribar a Luzmiko.

**Luzmiko:**lo abraza y le da vueltas**-Tu eres el hermanito mas lindo del mundo entero-**dijo dulcemente dándole un beso en la mejilla su hermano, provocando que se sonrojara y se asustara, se safo de sus manos y corrió lo mas lejos posible**-Adiós Hermanito-**cerro la puerta con un gesto muy dulce y se acostó en su cama, admirando la rosa.

**Kojiro:¿Que le pasa a Luzmiko?-**pregunto con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza, nunca había visto a su hija comportarse así.

**Oin Tokio:**Sale de su habitación, vestido como un militar(pantalón militar y una playera que usan para hacer ejercicio)con una pistola de agua**-Cuando descubra al puto que hizo que mi hermana se comporte así, lo lamentara caro-**dijo con voz amenazante.

**Kojiro:Jovencito, ¿De donde saco... ¿¡MI HIJA CON...**

**Oin Tokio:**asiste con la cabeza**-Me temo que si sargento, mi hermana se ha enamorado, y peor aun, pienso que el desgraciado ya se le declaro...**

**Kojiro:¿¡COMO QUE YA SE LE DECLARO!?-**grita histérico y agita al niño como loco.

**Oin Tokio:Mirada perdida, no presta atención, llevaba una rosa en la mano y creo que lleva un regalo suyo...**

**Kojiro:Pero... ¿¡QUIEN ES ÉL!?-**(otra vez licuado de niño XD).

**Oin Tokio:No lo se, en su diario lo tiene como en acertijo-**dijo muy intelectual cambiando la pagina del diario.

**Kojiro:-joven** molesto grita.

**Oin Tokio:Me vas a echar el sermón que robar es malo... pero sabes algo...**

**Kojiro:No, DAMELO...QUIERO SABER ¿QUIEN ES?-**le arrebato el diario al niño, cambiando las paginas como loco**-AQUI DICE...Penetrantes ojos color rubí, que me hierve la sangre con solo mirarlo, esos ojos color sangre que me estremencen al punto...-**no pudo continuar ya que no era un lenguaje para su hijo**-... su mirada es fría y distante a la vez... NO, NO, EL NO-**grito frenético.

**Oin Tokio:¿¡QUIE!? ¿¡QUIEN ES PAPÁ!?-**grito el niño dando brincos.

**Kojiro:Es Akasakan Him-**dijo fríamente, con melancolía, pero a la vez con ira.

**Kaoru:Hola Familia ya llegue...¿Que sucede?-**pregunto.

**Óin Tokio: Luzmiko Tiene novio, Luzmiko Tiene novio-** Cantaba burlonamente, brincos de dandy.

**Luzmiko:Hola mamá**

**Kaoru:¿Es cierto que tienes novio, Luzmiko?-**dijo con voz firme y su padre con los brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

**Luzmiko:Es cierto-**dijo muy contenta.

**Kaoru:Que bien, que mi hija tenga novio-**dijo muy tranquila, despeinandola.

**Kojiro: NO LA VAS A REGAÑAR O ALGO POR EL ESTILO** -grito muy molesto.

**Kaoru:Escucha tener novio no es un delito, y se que vas a experimentar esto, pero lo importante es que ella esta feliz...**

**Kojiro:Pues lo quiero conocer el Miercoles, ¿Haber si tiene las suficientes agallas?-**dijo muy molesto y firme.

_**** Fin del Flash Back ****_

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:Y por eso te quieren conocer-<strong>dijo sin darle importancia, (recuerden Lunes es ropa casual *-*) recostada en el césped junto a él.

**Akasakan:Pues... iré ¿Que tan malo puede ser?-**dijo sin preocuparse, poniendo las manos en la nuca despreocupado.

**Luzmiko:¿¡Que tan malo!? Akasakan es mi PADRE, uno de los antiguos rodwys, y para variar el mas rudo...**

**Akasakan:También mi padre era un rodwy... además tu padre ya me conoce...**

**Luzmiko:Cuando tenias 10, desde entonces no se ven mucho, y los miércoles a veces llega mi abuelo Matsubara y mi abuela...**

**Akasakan:**se encuentran sentados, le da un pequeño beso en los labios**-Luzmiko, todo va estar bien-**abrazando a su novia.

Es Miércoles por la noche, se encontraba un adolorido muchacho de lentes, tumbado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo y rasguños, también lo estaba un hombre de 33 años de melena negra, tumbado en otro sofá en la misma pocision que el muchacho y un hombre enmascarado con bigote, ya de edad de ser un abuelo joven, en el mismo estado que el hombre y el muchacho:

**Kojiro:Pensé, que ibas a ser uno de esos cerebritos debiluchos, con influencias para mi hija-**casi no podía hablar por lo cansado que estaba.

**Tokio:Yo también lo pensé... pero diste una buena pelea muchacho-**también con dificultad de hablar.

**Akasakan:Gracias... Señores-**dijo muy agotado, faltando le el aire.

**Luzmiko:Los tres se comportan como inutiles-**se sienta a un lado de su novio, con algodón y medicamento para las heridas, le da un toque a los rasguños con el algodón cargado de medicina, y él responde con un "Shhhhh"**-No sea chillon-**se lo unta en todo el brazo izquierdo sin concentimiento.

**Kaoru:Ahora ya se como se ve una pelea entre un luchador profesional a punto de retirarse, un escritor y él novio de mi hija-**trae consigo una bolsa de hielo y se lo pone en la cabeza a Kojiro.

**Mitsu:Espero que hayan aprendido la lección de confiar en mi nieta y en tu hija-**mirando a los dos y después a la joven pareja.

**Oin Tokio:Si y no me lo hagan recordar, que no solo tengo vídeo, sino también soy testigo de suceso que...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back**<strong>_

_**Oin Tokio**_

Me encontraba de lo más tranquilo, preparando las cosas para la llegada de mi "cuñado", eso me ponía los nervios de punta, pensar que mi hermana tenia un novio, ya sabia como se comportaba ella en esa nueva experiencia de su vida**-Hora de...-**prende la televisión**-UN SHOW MÁÁÁÁS-**tal vez debí de prestar más atención, porque mi hermana corrió como loca cuando tocaron el timbre, era un chico más alto que ella, lentes y cabello peli-naranja, le había dado un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana, eso hizo que reaccionara, fui a mi habitación con mi arma.

**Akasakan:Hola Oin Tokio-**un saludo muy amistoso, pero para mi no funciona.

**:Despidete, no creo que vallas a llega...-**no pude terminar ya que mi hermana me tapó la boca.

**Luzmiko:Nos disculpas un momento-**me llevo arrastrando y me quito mi arma, que era una pistola de agua, pero tenia pintura-**Comportate ¿quieres?-**se enfureció conmigo, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Era la hora de la cena, obvio que mi padre no se vio muy sadisfecho al tener en frente a mi "cuñado" ni yo tampoco, él se veía demasiado despreocupado, pero eso cambiaría muy pronto:

**:Y dime cuñadito ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hermana?-**pregunte, el solo me voltio a ver.

**Akasakan:Pues ella me gusta...**

**:Entonces le harás cosas sucias-**mi hermana y mi padre tomaban, pero escupieron al oír mi comentario.

**Akasakan:¿A que te refieres?**

**:Me refieren a esas cosas sucias, a los que un niño de mi edad no debe saber-**me paro arriba de la mesa, señalando con un tenedor a mi "cuñado"**-A esas cosas que yo no se, pero que he logrado escuchar en otras voces...-**fui interrumpido por mi hermana.

**Luzmiko:¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-**todos incluyendo su novio, nos quedamos boquiabiertos, ella seguía con lo de la ensalada comiéndola.

**Kojiro:SE ACABOOO, OIN TOKIO VEN POR TU CAPSULA DE SILENCIO...-**no hace falta decir que estaba gritando como histérico y enojado.

**:Pero... yo-**no pude terminar, ya que me mando con el dedo, no tuve remedio, fui por el mp3 me lo puse y la pecera de cristal, no puede oír nada mas que solo música. Solo se veía a los mayores mover los labios y haciendo sepa que rayos con las manos, pero me quede impactado, cuando de ira mi hermana, le agarro el cuello a su novio y le dio un apasionado beso**-**_**El chico esta frito-**_pensé mis sospechas se llevaron al cabo, mi padre los separo de ese beso y lo arrastro en la sala, y empezó una lucha que hizo que yo me quitara de mi capsula de silencio**-DALEEE CON FUERZAS, PAPÁ-**grite de emoción, pero quien lo diría mi "cuñadito" sabe pelear.

Pero lo más interesante era que toco el timbre, y apareció uno de mis ídolos mi abuelo Matsubara y mi abuela:

**Tokio:¿Kojiro por que peleas con ese joven?**

**Kojiro:Ayudame, este joven es el novio de mi hija-**grito haciéndole una llave al joven, mientras mi "cuñado" le muerde un tobillo.

**Tokio:MI NIETA SALE CON UN JOVEN LENTES, ESO NO LO PERMITIRE-**se lanza a la lucha, mientras que mi abuela, mi madre y mi hermana, se quedaron ahí mirando la pelea con una gota anime, esa pelea era acompañado de llaves, torceduras, mordidas y golpes.

_**** Fin de Flash Back ****_

* * *

><p><strong>Tokio:Tremenda pelea que diste muchacho, eso me llena de orgullo-<strong>dijo mientras se dependía, ya que la batalla duro una hora, se fue junto con su esposa aun adolorido.

**Kojiro:Bien tienes mi permiso-**al decir eso, Luzmiko se emociona y abraza a él con las heridas.

**Luzmiko:Oh! Lo siento-**se aparto de él dejándolo aun más adolorido**-Te acompaño afuera-**al decir eso se van de la mano.

**Kaoru:No lo hisiste tan mal-**le da un besó**-Te espero en el cuarto-**al decir eso, como que todas las heridas ya se sanaron mágicamente.

**Luzmiko:No tenias miedo, te miraras muy despreocupado-**bajando escaleras.

**Akasakan:¿Tienes alguna excusa para mis padres sobre esto?-**señala sus golpes y rasguños.

**Luzmiko:Diles que te atacaron los muchachos de la Comadreja-**(son los que llegaron a la cita de cumpleaños de Luzmiko y son los hijos de la banda Cangrena).

**Akasakan:Bueno ya me tengo que ir, ya es tarde-**poniéndose un casco.

**Luzmiko: ¿Y ese casco ... No me digas que ...**

**Akasakan:Si, allá esta-**dijo señalando una moto de los años 50 como si fuera nueva, sacada del mercado**-Me tengo que ir, adiós Luz-**la acorrala las caderas, ella le retira un pico el casco dejando al descubierto su boca y lo besa apasionadamente**-Nos vemos mañana-**se va y enciende la moto y se marcha.

* * *

><p>En una ventana de los edificios, el pequeño Oin Tokio, tenia una lista de ventajas y desventajas de tener un cuñado:<p>

**Oin Tokio:Desventajas:Tiene lentes, serio y peli-naranja y Ventajas:Sabe luchar, da buenas peleas, pudo enfrentar a mi padre y tiene una moto... eso es todo mañana presumo un cuñado en la escuela-**tirando la libretita con la lista hecha de crayones de colores.

* * *

><p>Vivis:¿Comentarios?<p>

Vero:Se que es un poco raris y a la vez tardado...

Vivis:Pero tengo mis excusas y fue la entrega de calificaciones DX...

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS

**rox siniestra:****No se si es exactamente el hermanito sobre protector y celoso que querías, pero en fin es chistoso... gracias por el review.**

**Una-demente-suelta:****Haber si logras conseguirlo, sigue luchando por conseguir un Akasakan... gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****Lo siento, pero aun no aparece un amor fijo para Ichigo... ya lo tengo... pero aun no aparecerá... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****No le atinaste chica... aunque en otro chapter lo haré, pero no sera el que sigue... gracias por el review.**


	12. Rumiko ¡SUPERALO!

No se sabe que esperar

Holiguiiss mi gente... espero que les guste el dibujo... aunque no soy tan buena en esto... en cambio... confusión: sentimiento que experimenta una persona indesisa de sus opciones o caminos que... para que demonios se los explico literario... ya vamos con el chapter... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-12:RUMIKO, SUPERALO!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cierta casa en un día jueves(osea el día después de esa noche de lucha) una peli-naranja, se encontraba pacíficamente dormida, pero fue despertada por los rayos del sol que atraviesan en su ventana, no recordaba mucho de su sueño, se dio semejante estirón y miro su reloj, no les sorprenderá mucho que saliera corriendo con una toalla directo al baño, pero estaba cerrada la puerta:<p>

**Rumiko:AKASAKAN DEJAME ENTRAR, SE NOS VA HACER TARDE-**grita frenética golpeando la puerta, con solo darle un golpe, se abrió la puerta, dejando escapar el vapor del agua y sale un muchacho con una toalla en la cintura y otra en las manos secándose el cabello peli-naranja.

**Akasakan:Todo tuyo, hermanita-**se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse.

**Rumiko:Todo tuyo, hermanita, ¿que se cree?, aunque... ha estado feliz toda esta semana-**se encogió de hombros, y fue a ducharse.

* * *

><p>Bajo a desayunar, pero su hermano ya estaba acabando:<p>

**Akasakan:**termino de desayunar**-Adiós mamá y hermanita-**se fue.

**Rumiko:Mamá ¿Sabes porque anda muy apurado Akasakan esta semana?**

**Momoko:No lo se, pensé que tu lo sabias, pero ¿No sera por algún examen?-**se llevo los dedos al mentón, haciendo una pose pensativa.

**Rumiko:**se atraganto con la comida**-Adiós mamá, nos vemos después-**dijo rápidamente y se fue a buscar a su hermano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rumiko Him<strong>_

Pero que Estúpida soy, se me olvido por completo el examen de geografía, tenia que encontrar el punto de reunión, era doblando la esquina, a lo lejos pude distinguir la cabellera de mi hermanito... pero ¿Que? una mano pálida pasaba por su cabellera peli-naranja.

Deje de correr, para recargarme en la pared, paso a paso, era lo que pensaba, mi hermano besaba a alguien, ¡Como lo envidio!, pero no pude saber quien era la dicha chica, ya que solo pude ver la espalda de mi hermano y unas manos pálidas recorriendo su espalda:

**:Tomate putrefacto, muevete un poco-**lo dije para mi misma.

Por pura casualidad se movieron ¡Si!... ¡¿Pero?! ¿¡QUE!?, vi a una chica de cabellera negra con cola alta, era LUZMIKO, BESANDO A MI HERMANO:

**Luzmiko:Te extrañe, cuando te fuiste de mi casa ayer-**oí bien, Ayer, mi hermano se había acostado con ella, no no Rumiko no pienses mal.

**Akasakan:Si, aunque estoy lastimado aun-**bien sin duda alguna tuvieron sexo.

Volvieron a besarse, yo me quede pasmada, ya cuando terminaron de intercambiar saliva, la perra de mi "amiga" le devolvió los lentes a mi hermano y se fueron caminado con la mano en la cintura de esa mala "amiga".

Me quede en shok, no puedo superar, mi hermano y mi "amiga" eran novios a escondidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo Gotokuji<strong>_

No puedo creerlo, Rumiko no me espero cuando fui al punto de reencuentro. Claro que se los paso a Akasakan y Luzmiko ya que... SON NOVIOS n.n ya llegaba al salón cuando alguien me jala de el cuello de la camisa, al ver quien era frunci el ceño:

**:RUMIKO ¿POR QUE NO ME ESPERASTE EN LA ESQUINA?-**estaba muy molesta con mis mejillas rojas del coraje.

**Rumiko:Escucha, mi hermano y Luzmiko, andan saliendo...-**

**:Ya te lo dijieron-**que alivio, pero vi la mirada confundida de ella.

**Rumiko:¿Tu, lo sabias?-**mierda, en estos momentos desearía no haber heredado la estupidez de mi padre.

* * *

><p>Rumiko fue al salón lo más rápido posible, se dirigió a la mesa y se paro sobre ella:<p>

**Rumiko:**chifla con los dedos, todos voltiaron al ver a la de la gorra arriba de la mesa**-TENGO QUE HACER UN ANUNCIO, SOBRE MI HERMANO, YA SE QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES LES GUSTA MI HERMANO... PERO ÉL ES UN MENTIROSO, PORQUE LO DIGO, ÉL TIENE UNA NOVIA EN SECRETO Y ES...-**no pudo terminar, ya que cierta pecosa le tapó la boca con la mano.

**Ichigo:¿Que cosa, amigos? Pobresita mi amiga se le safo un tornillo, te dije que comer chocolates después de las 11 de la noche te hace daño, Akasakan y Luzmiko, me pueden ayudar a llevarla a la enfermeria-**dio un gesto de asco, porque la de la gorra le lamia la mano, ellos rápidamente fueron a la pecosa y se llevaron al de la gorra intentando safarce.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumiko:¿POR QUE ME LO OCULTARON?-<strong>grito una chica de gorra, ya se encontraban en los desolados de la escuela.

**Luzmiko:¿A que te refieres?**

**Rumiko:¿A que te refieres? A QUE ME REFIERO, USTEDES SON NOVIOS-**señalo a su hermano y a su "amiga".

**Akasakan:No estés fasti...-**la de la gorra agarro su celular y mostró una foto donde mostraban afecto de labios ellos(un beso).

**Rumiko:Dime hermano ¿crees que estoy fastidiando?, y otra pregunta ¿Ayer se acostaron, verdad?-**el rojo y la verde se sonrojaron ante la pregunta.

**Luzmiko:Mis padres querían conocer a mi novio y fue a verlos ¿Por que pensaste eso?-**miro al de la gorra que se quedo callada de la vergüenza.

**Rumiko:Olvidenlo, vamos a clases-**dijo resignada.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:¿Que pasó?<strong>

**Akasakan:Rumiko ya lo sabe-**dijo sin darle importancia.

**Peter:Ósea que ya lo sabe sobre tu y ella-**dijo calmado

**Akasakan:Y tu desgraciado de pacotiya ¿Que carajos sucede contigo? No le haz dirigido ni una sola palabra a mi hermana, desde la fiesta de disfraces-**a punto de ahorrcar a su amigo.

**Peter:¿Es que...-**racandose la nuca nerviosa.

**Akasakan:Dímelo Pet-**arqueo la ceja.

**Peter:**se sonroja y pone sus dedos juntos entre si**-E-es que lo q-ue sucedió fue... la besé-**dijo con voz vergonsado.

**Akasakan:¿Y...?**

**Peter:PENSE QUE ME IBAS A MATAR POR BESAR A TU HERMANA-**grito histérico y arrepentido, de que su mejor opción era dejar de hablar con Rumiko, aunque esa chica lo traía como loco.

**Akasakan:Te voy a matar...**

**Peter:¿¡QUE!? O.O**

**Akasakan:Pero no me alcanza para este receso y además tengo novia ^3^ por si lo olvidaste-**y se marcho con las manos en la nuca.

**Peter: Presumido :'(**

* * *

><p>A la semana siguiente Peter ya habla más seguido con Rumiko. El Viernes se alzó de valor (ropa de color):<p>

**Peter:Rumiko, ¿Te quiero preguntar algo?-**estaban en los desolados de la escuela.

**Rumiko:Si, ¿Que pasa?-**pregunto algo sonrojada.

**Peter:Esto siempre te lo quise preguntar en el momento que te vi, tu cabello alborotado, tus ojos rosas y tu carácter, hacen que las otras chicas se vean iguales comparándose contigo-**dijo mirando al cielo, mientras ella se sonrojaba a más no poder.

**Rumiko:¿Cual pregunta, Peter?-**dijo muy sonrojada.

**Peter:¿Quieres jugar?-**trai en las manos un juego de papel que "dicen el futuro", tenia una sonrisa infantil y la chica cae para atras**-¿Color?**

**Rumiko:Rosa Mexicano-**de mala gana y movía el juego.

**Peter:R-o-s-a M-e-x-i-c-a-n-o, ¿Numero de la suerte?**

**Rumiko:11**

**Peter:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, ¿Cual?-**pregunto con el juego de papel, ella señalo el 5, abrió la pestaña y leyó**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**Rumiko:¿¡Que!? O.O**

**Peter:Eso es lo que dice-**le quita el gorro y dentro de ahí estaba una rosa rosa, ella se sorprendió, ¿como pudo poner un rosa rosa en su gorro sin que lo notara?**-La rosa es Sí, es un Sí o un Sí-**seductoramente, ella se quedo callada y el se desesperaba**-Rumiko no me de...-**no pudo terminar ya que cierta pelinaranja lo beso de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Vero:Que cruel eres Vivis al dejar en suspenso esto...<p>

Vivis:A mi ni me mires ella tuvo la idea*señala a una chica igual a ella, con una playera de Aventure Time*...

Yo:Holiguiiss conciencias...

Vero:¿Por que lo dejas en suspenso?...

Vivis:Dejarla por lo menos lo hace emocionante...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS.

**Una-demente-suelta:****Eso lo haré para la próxima la ocasión... mientras tanto espero que te guste este chapter... gracias por el review.**

**cat-demente:Gracias, mil gracias... eres otra de mis seguidoras... te lo agradezco... gracias por el review.**

**paolesh:Si lo se... jajajaja... bla bla bla... gracias por el review.**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:A las 5:30 se la mañana leyendo mis chapter... que loca chica... desde hace siglos que no ponias un review... gracias por el review. **

**rox siniestra:No lo puse porque esta idea me rondaba en la cabeza... para la próxima la hago... gracias por el review.  
><strong>

**LOLA:****Ya no vez el futuro... jajajajaja... si lo se es muy raro su aceptación... yo pienso que cuando presente a mi novio, mi padre le hará muchas preguntas... gracias de por el review.****  
><strong>

**hyperoreview:A****qui lo tienen es mi nuevo chapter... aunque algo a trazado... mil gracias por leer mi fic... gracias por el review.**


	13. Sshhh! Calla por favor

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... se que los deje con intriga... la otra vez de que Peter le pedía ser su novia a Rumiko... y la mente pervertida... saben algo no vale la pena que les repita todo... ya saben mejor pongo el chapter... el Sábado fui a la coxmic... me compre un gorro de Finn el humano :D... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-13:Sshhh! Calla por favor...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumiko:<strong>se aparta por falta de aire**-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-**con una sonrisa, brillandole los ojos rosas y sonrojada.

**Peter:Este... creo que sí-**nervioso y sonrojado.

**Rumiko:Entonces, ya lo somos, te quiero presumir-**dijo decidida, lo agarra del brazo y se van caminado juntos, muy juntitos.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al pasillo, se encuentra Condesa desmayada y dándole aire sus amigas, al ver eso la nueva parejita, se inclinan:<p>

**Peter:Petra ¿Te encuentras bien?-**sosteniéndole la cabeza con los ojos en espiral.

**Rumiko:Pero...¿Que es lo que ocurrió, Petra?-**la desmayada señalo.

La gorra y los ojos naranjas voltiaron donde señalo, se quedaron boquiabiertos, ahí estaba Luzmiko besando apasionadamente a su novio Akasakan, ¡¿NO SE SUPONIA QUE ERA SECRETO!?:

**Rumiko:**se dirige a ellos**-OIGAN, PELEMEN-**moviendo los brazos, no dan caso a eso ¿Cuanto tiempo dura ese beso?**-No funcion-**voltio a ver a Peter que cayo cómicamente para atrás.

**Peter:**con una gota anime**-No me digas-**sarcasmo**-Pues... tu conoces a tu hermano mejor que yo, tendrá al...-**

**Rumiko:Gran Idea Pet-**le toca con su dedo, acerca de la cintura de su hermano.

**Akasakan:**se aparta del beso**-Mocosa, ¿Que no vez que estoy ocupado?-**furioso.

**Rumiko:No se suponía que era "secreto" vuestro amor-**señalo a los dos tortolitos.

**Akasakan:Me sorprende que uses ese lenguaje-**abrazando a la pálida de la cintura, mientras ella le devolvía sus lentes.

**Luzmiko:Lo siento, no puede aguantar...-**

**Petra:**se incorpora y se levanta**-DIGAME QUE NO ES CIERTO, PREFIERO COMPRAR EN REBAJAS ZAPATOS DE COPIAS DE DISEÑADOR BARATOS-**furiosa.

**Luzmiko:**se dirige a ella y le saca la lengua**-Lo siento... no lo siento, ya que es mi novio y no el tuyo-**mueve la lengua y hace lo mismo con las manos.

**Petra:Escucha Perra...-**

**Luzmiko:Esta Perra te va dar una paliza-**ya se iban a pelear, por suerte Peter y Akasakan las agarraron, pero eso no les quitarían el impulso de pelear.

**Peter:Petra ¡Ya! ¡DEJA DE HACER FUERZA!-**

**Akasakan:Luzmiko ¡Luz! ¡TRANQUILIZATE LUZ!-**

**Rumiko:**se pone entre ellas**-ALTO-**se tranquilizan las dos**-Hermano si quieres tener s...-**le tapa la boca el de los ojos naranjas.

**Peter:Ponte seria, no es momento de payasear de como tiene agarra a Luzmiko-**voltiaron a ver, pues si la tenia abrazada de atrás y parecían otra cosa más, se miraron y se hecharon a reír.

**Luzmiko y Akasakan:Callense Idiotas-**safandose del abrazo.

**Rumiko:**limpiándose las lágrimas**-Lo siento, hermanito, es que si parecía que...-**ve a su hermano con el ceño fruncido**-Esta bien me calló... Pero, ¿Que sucedió?-**pregunto.

**Petra:Te diré lo que paso, estaba tan linda esta mañana al hacer mi entrada espectacular...-**

**Luzmiko:Puedo contar lo que sucedió-**levantando la mano.

**Peter, Rumiko y Akasakan:Si, por favor-**en coro y una gritona con una vena en la cabeza.

**Luzmiko:Lo que paso fue...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back**<strong>_

_**Luzmiko Matsubara**_

Estábamos caminando yo y Akasakan, pláticamos de lo normal, él con las manos en los bolsillos y yo en la nuca, después llegó la terrible tormenta irritante que se llama Condesa Petra... Chan chan chaaan... a lo cual llamo Persona Ursurpadora de Tonterías Ambiciosa(lean las siglas):

**P.U.T.A:Hola hermoso chico de lentes-**voz que solo es seductora para los sordos y que posiblemente es un alivio para ellos.

**:¿Que quieres, Idiota?-**como me enoja que le hable solo a mi chico, se puede echar a cualquiera que se encuentre un ejemplo es Robert.

**P.U.T.A:Oí algo... creo que solo fue el viento-**como me hierve la sangre ya darle una buena llave de la herencia familiar, a la que llamo "Árbol Familiar"**-Solo te vine a preguntar guapo peli-naranja si que prefieres ¿cine o cena?-**¿como dijo? QUIERE INVITAR A MI CHICO.

**Akasakan:¿De que hablas?-**eso también me pregunto.

**P.U.T.A:No te hagas el tonto, es para nuestra cita-**los dos pusimos cara de ¿CITA?, y creo que mi chico se puso verde al mencionar esa palabra, hasta mi me daría mucho asco**-Vamos ¿no vas a decir nada, amor?-**le pone sus manos en sus asquerosas caderas, ella acercándose peligrosamente a él, Ok ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!.

**:**lo aparto de la chica**-ÉL NUNCA ES TUYO, NI LO SERA, PORQUE ÉL ES MI NOVIO-**ella me miro con cara de "no es cierto, mentirosa" y mi sexy chico solo sonrió, al igual que yo, ya lo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

**P.U.T.A:No es cierto-**no se los dije**-ES MENTIRA, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD, AKASAKAN-**solo asiste con una gran sonrisa.

**:Te lo demostrare-**le quito los lentes y me los pongo, y luego nos besamos, a mi y a mi chico siempre nos han gustado los besos largos y le ponemos estilo, ya que él aveces me muerde con suavidad y me encanta esa sensación en mis labios, ni siquiera supimos cuando se desmayó ella.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:Por lo menos, yo no fui el culpable de rebelarlo-<strong>prosiguió a susurrarle algo a Luz que hizo que se sonrojara.

**Luzmiko:Esta bien, te la debo-**le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Rumiko:Solo recuerden, protegense, no quiero tener sobrinos a tan corta edad-**dijo con una sonrisa aguantándose la risa y cara pícara al igual que Peter.

**Akasakan:Pero... que pervertida eres Rumiko, creo que debes de dejar de hacer charlas con papá, sacaste lo igual de morboso que él-**dijo furioso.

**Peter:Además de la gorra-**se miraron Rumiko y él, y se hecharon a reír sin césar.

**Akasakan:Que prefieres, ¿gotcha o videojuegos?-**se van los dos caminando.

**Luzmiko:Cualquiera, después de todo te ganó en todo-**el de lentes tiene su mano en la cintura de ella, (no son de esas parejas ya se van de la mano, no ellos se van medio abrazados).

**Akasakan:Así, y que pasa en las calificaciones, deportes y en los besos-**mirándola, sin darle importancia a la gente de la escuela que los veía, ya que ellos lo sabrían tarde o temprano.

**Luzmiko:Ok, en eso si ¿Te vas a meter al equipo de lacrosse?-**pregunto con una sonrisa.

**Akasakan:Si, me quiero postular como capitán-**dijo decidido, la pálido solo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Es Viernes por la mañana en la escuela, había un gran alboroto, el porque, era el cumpleaños de los mellizos Him, como se suponía los novios de ellos les prepararon esa sorpresa con ayuda de Ichigo, después de hacer la ceremonia del pastel al entrar al salón y de pasar media eternidad entendiendo geometría, gramática, ciencias, entre otras materias que no voy a contar para no ofender este fic. Llego la esperada salida, la de la gorra y el ojenaranja, se fueron a la casa del chico rico, mientras la pálida y de lentes se fueron a la casa del peli-naranja. La pecoso se había ido sola a su casa, pero contenta, ¿Por que esa felicidad se preguntaran?, llego a su casa de lo mas tranquila, comió y se fue a su habitación. Se acomodo en su cama con la lapto en su mesa de noche y como suponía, un pequeño punto verde encendido en el nombre de "Blake B.", hizo un click para poder entablar una conversación, (centro Blake y derecha Ichigo):<p>

**Hola... como esta todo por ahí, Blake?**

**Hola linda, todo bien... y tu?**

**Desearía estar en U.S.A me gusta visitar a mi tía Robin :'(**

**Sabes que me da cosa cuando le dices tía a mi mamá .-.**

**Si lo se U_U, pero me gusta darte cosa :3**

**Calla boca, Ochigo...**

**No me gusta que me digas Ochigo, madura Blake :(**

**Ochigo, Ochigo, Ochigoooo, GOOOLLL DE EQUIPO DE NO SE QUEEE...**

**Jajajajaja... calla soquete F**

Duraba muchas horas, chateando con él, el ¿Por que?, simple, estaba absoluta y enloquecidamente enamorada de él, su cabello café obscuro mucho más obscuro, que era de herencia de su padre, ya que Robin lo tiene un poco más claro que él, piel morena que era la herencia de el padre de Robin ya que era un español con ojos grises, que también saco eso, tenia el carisma de su padre y su determinación. Ella siempre desea encontrarse con el en la calle, pero no es tan tonta, muy bien sabe que él esta en U.S.A con Robin y su esposo**(Que no se los diré quien es, porque entonces sabrán quien es B, los que lean »No se sabe que separar cominzo«)**pero eso no la entristecía tanto, ya que él vendría a Nueva Saltadilla, en el proceso del bimestre 3, y por el momento estaba bien chatear con él.

* * *

><p>Vivis:¿Reviews?<p>

Vero:Perdón por el retraso...

Yo:Fuimos a la Coxmic y me compre este gorro que esta hermoso*señala el gorro de Finn el humano que tiene puesto*

Vivis:Estoy enamorada...

Vero y Yo:¿De quien?

Vivis:De Jeremy Shada *-*

Vero:Y se suponía que yo era la de amores platónicos*con gota anime*

Yo:Si lo se, esta bien guapo ese muchacho*se dan de las manos y dan saltos y gritos de lo guapo que es el muchacho que hace la voz de Finn el humano*

Vero:Callanse, me van a dejar sordas...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS.

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:****Si es solo unos minutos de diferencia... entre la otra hora y las 4:36... jajajaja...no te extrañare... pero si extraño tu fic, cuando lo vas a actualisar... gracias por el review.**

**rox siniestra:****Si, eso lo pondré en el otro cap... ya que el otro va ser muy pervertido... pero que le pasa a mi cabeza al oír "Propuesta Indecente"... pinche canción... gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****Ok. es todo tuyo... gracias por el review.**

**Una-demente-suelta:****Si lo se, lo saco de su padre... Akasakan debe de evitar que se junte con su padre...jajajaja... gracias por el review.**

**hyperotaku:****Que lindo de tu parte... te lo agradezco... ah! y gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Ahora ya sabes de quien lo saco... fue su padre... chan chaen chaaan... jajajaja... gracias por el review.**

**anjellxotaku:****Y yo estoy también muy feliz... bueno aquí esta la otra parte... espero que les guste... gracias por el review.**


	14. ¿Y si yo quiero?

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... comunicación: es el don que tiene Luzmiko de poder hablar libremente sobre cosas sucias con su madre...Que! no me lo hechen a mi el perro...ando con una flojera de escribir de Dioses... Este fic. esta hecho de humor y pervecidad Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que no les de flojera leerlo ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-14:¿Y si yo quiero?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mientras una pecosa se encontraba chateando con el hijo de su madrina de bautizo, que le dice tía del cariño que le tiene. Una chica pálida y uno de lentes caminaban de lo más tranquilo, cuando empezó a llover, el pelinaranja se qumito la camisa que llevaba y la hizo tipo paraguas para los dos, llegaron a su casa agotados con la ropa empapada:<p>

**Akasakan:Bañate y ponte esto-**dijo dándole un camisa de el y un pans.

**Luzmiko:Ok-**dijo un poco de sonrojada**-**_**Según lo que me dijo Akasakan y Rumiko, es que sus padres se fueron a una reunión del trabajo de su padre y no regresaran hasta el Domingo, osea que tienen la casa sola y... y yo estoy con el... y el esta conmigo... solos... en un movimiento inesperados podíamos llegar hacer el... Luzmiko en que piensas tu... debes de dejar de leer 50 sombras de Grey-**_se golpea la cabeza cómicamente.

**Akasakan:Ya te bañaste, ¿Que pelicula te gustaría ver?-**pregunto mostrando las opciones.

**Luzmiko:No tengo ganas de ver una película, mejor un videojuego-**ese comentario hizo que el sonriera. Después de media hora de jugar Luzmiko gano**-Te he ganado, traga polvo-**ella seguía con su victoria, la razón por que gano fue que ella se encontraba recargada en la cabeza de Akasakan, obvio el se puso incomodo**-No te desanimes, tendrás premio de consolación-**le quito los lentes y lo besó.

Sin despegar sus labios de los de él, puso los lentes en la mesa de noche, él se abalanzo sobre ella, ella ya tenia esa necesidad aunque lo callaba, recorrió con sus manos largas y traviesas los botones de la camisa roja que llevaba el muchacho desbrochandolo, él no se daba cuenta, hasta que sintió unas manos pálidas en su pecho definido:

**Akasakan:¿Que sucede?-**un poco molesto.

**Luzmiko:Nada, sólo lo haces-**quería volver a besarlo, pero el ya se encontraba sentado al borde la cama, abrochandose la camisa con la cara negra.

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:¿¡QUE MIERDA HICE MAL!?-<strong>grito arrojando unos cuadernos a la pared y luego aventarse a su cama con un grito sordo.

**Kaoru:**abriendo la puerta**-Sabes... muy bien que no te puedes desahogar con tirarles cosas a la pared-**cerrando la puerta**-¿Que sucede?-**sentándose a un lado de ella.

**Luzmiko:¿Como le pido a alguien para que tenga relaciones sexuales conmigo?-**pregunto furiosa y melancólica.

**Kaoru:Eso también me preguntaba a tu edad, cuando tu papá no quería hacerlas conmigo-**cae cómicamente para atrás la chica pálida.

**Luzmiko:Eso no me ayuda en nada, mamá-**con una venita en su cabeza.

**Kaoru:Hay tres razones 1-**señalo un dedo**-que te esta engañando con otra persona, 2-**dos dedos**-que de verdad le importas mucho o 3-**tres dedos**-¡Que la tiene así!-**señala un lápiz a punto de acabarse, la chica cae atrás.

**Luzmiko:¿De donde sacastes esas ocurrencias, mamá?-**con una gota anime.

**Kaoru:Solo te diré que tu tía Rob, no es tan inocente-**dijo cruzando los brazos.

**Luzmiko:Ahh! Me lo suponía-**rascándose la nuca.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumiko:¿Que paso traviesilla?-<strong>cara picara.

**Luzmiko:Mejor tu contesta...-**

**Rumiko:Bien...-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back**<strong>_

**Peter:No la voy a sacar-**molesto.

**Rumiko:Por favor, es mi cumplaños-**cara de cachorrito.

**Peter:Esta bien lo voy a sacar-**saca su mano del circulo verde.

**Rumiko:Gane-**grito de victoria.

**Peter:Felicidades me ganaste en el Twister-**desinteresado, como leyeron andaban jugando al Twister.

**Rumiko:Y tu te acabas de torcer-**se levanto, mirando a su novio que tenia los pies detras de la cabeza.

**Peter:Como diablos lo haces, llevamos 3 veces jugando este juego y siempre termino así..-**molesto.

**Rumiko:Descuida yo tengo la solución...-**le toca la nariz y se desamarra rápidamente**-Listo-**muy feliz.

**Peter:¿Como lo haces eso?-**miro a su novia.

**Rumiko:Un truco que me enseño papá... no sería buena idea que lo conocieras-**se puso la mano en el mentón.

**Peter:Ni pensarlo-**molesto. Se le cristalizaron los ojos y rompió a llorar**-Esta Bien, pero no llores, por favor-**intentando calmarla.

**Rumiko:Muy bien, lo conocerás este Viernes, adiós amor-**le da un beso y se va.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumiko:Eso fue lo que paso-<strong>sus amigas cae atrás cómicamente.

**Luzmiko:No puedo creerlo, tu y Peter son los más morbosos de la clase y no paso nada-**una venita en su puño.

**Rumiko:Ni que tu también tuviste acción... o ¿me equivoco?-**cara picara.

**Luzmiko:No para nada-**cruza los brazos y voltea para otro lado**-Pero... ¿Como te fue en el chat con Blake?-**cara picara al igual que de la gorra mirando a la pecosa.

**Ichigo:¿De que hablan?-**sonrojada.

**Rumiko:Por favor no somos tan tontas... sabemos que te gusta Blake el hijo de Robin, desde la ultima vez que lo viste...-**

**Luzmiko:Y tenia 10...-**

**Ichigo:No se porque le digo tía a su mamá, ya que no lo es, pero solo es una excusa para chatear con él-**junta sus dedos con vergüenza.

**Rumiko:Te ayudaremos a conseguir a tu español moreno-**dijo muy decidida.


	15. El samurái

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... Lo siento por no responder reviews... pero mi mamá me estaba mirando y la verdad me sentía muy incomoda .-. demasiado... por eso no conteste... en este chapter comprobaremos lo fuerte que puede llagar ser Akasakan... si babeaste por lo que acabas de leer... NO TE ILUSIONES... no voy a poner escenas eróticas... solo porque soy pervertida no significa que tenga inosencia T^T... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-15:El samurái<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día de febrero, en el cual era Sábado. Pero no tan lindo, el ¿por qué?. Mmmm... déjeme pensarlo... Así... HIM ESTABA ATACANDO LA CIUDAD.<p>

**Bellota:RINDETE HIJO DE...-**

**Him:MÁS RESPETO NIÑA... YA QUE SOY TU ABUELO...-**

**Bombón: YO-YO SUPREMO...-**

**Burbuja:Y GOLPE SONICO-**combinan sus ataque y se juntan en uno solo.

**Him:No se debieron de meter conmigo... lamentaran la unión de genes y la alianza del ADN... los tiempos pasados traen el futuro-**dijo malevolamente, abriendo un portal y entra en el.

**Bellota:¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Sabes algo de eso Akasakan?-**aterrizando en el pavimento.

**Akasakan:Creo que eso responde tu pregunta...-**señalo el árbol, que antes era verde y lleno de vida, ahora era todo lo contrario, su exprecion es aterradora.

**Ppgz: ESO SIGNIFICA...-**

**Akasakan:Him viajo en el tiempo, haciendo que nuestros padres no se conocieran o peor aun que no crearan a los Rrbz, haciendo que este mundo fuera gobernado por Him...-**

**Bombón:Tenemos que viajar en el tiempo...-**

**Akasakan:Voy con ustedes-**dijo preocupado.

**Ppgz:Bien-**dicen en coro.

**Todos:A DETENER A HIM-**gritaron y se desvanecieron dejando rayos de luz y chispas.

* * *

><p>Estaban en una época muy antigua al parecer en los principios de Nueva Saltadilla, donde se crearon las primeras súper heroínas, por suerte se encontraban en un lugar desolado donde nadie los podía ver:<p>

**Akasakan:Estamos en los principios de Nueva Saltadilla-**dijo para si mismo.

**Burbuja:Ahora el problema es ¿donde estará ese cangrejo joto?-**reciben una fuerza extraña los empujo.

**Him:Bienvenidos mis nietos...-**

**Akasakan:Tú...-**

**Bellota:TE ACABAREMOS CANGREJO GAY-**empiezan atacar.

**Akasakan:¡Aguarde!-**intento detenerlas.

**Bellota:SINFONIA RUIDOSA...-**

**Bombón:ARO ELÉCTRICO...-**

**Burbuja:Y BATE FURIOSO-**combinan sus ataques, haciendo que se forme una fuerza invisible potente, pero al llegar unos pocos metros de distancia hacia Him, con el mover de su pinza removió el ataque y lo cambio en contra de ellas.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que con solo rozarlo perdieras fuerzas al instante, ellas cayeron con bruscalidad, mal heridas y sin tener la conciencia de lo que pasaba. Lo siguiente fue que con el movimiento de la pinza saco un polvo gris, haciendo cubrir a las Ppgz en un campo proctetor negro, sin poder contemplar sus últimos momentos de visión:

**Him:Es hora de acabar con mi propia creación...-**poniendo su pinza envuelta en una llamara de fuego.

**Akasakan:Tú...-**susurro sabiendo que Him lo podía escuchar.

**Him:Aun sigues con VIDA-**grito furioso.

**Akasakan:Tú... lo planeste todo... sabiendo que si estaban en otro tiempo muy diferente y destruirlas... haciendo que también dejaran de existir las Ppgz y lo Rrbz...-**con cara negra, con la brisa suave moviendole el cabello.

**Him:Por supuesto... lo sabía... se puede destruir varias generaciones... si se destruye a la ultima generación que odtenga todo su ADN... que por supuesto es Ichigo, tu hermana y tu novia... seria mejor que roges por...-**

**Akasakan:Piedad... no haré eso... también tengo el ADN... aun no lo...-**

**Him:Esto es lo que pasa hijo mio... es que tu no tienes del todo rayos Z blancos y negros... tu tienes esos mismos rayos Z negros... son los rayos Z negros más obscuros que vi...-**

**Akasakan:En otras palabras me puedo transformar... pero eso me haría...-**

**Him:Malo... claro... al menos que lo controles con algún aparato...-**

**Akasakan:Esperaba a que dijeras eso...-**dijo con una sonrisa, llevaba de esas típicas playeras que te cubren hasta el cierre, lo levanta un poco y deja al descubierto un cinturón negro, era el cinturón de su padre, lo había tomado "prestado" para agarrar sus pantalones desde el ciclo pasado, pero...**-Pero... ¿Que Mierda no funciona?-**dijo molesto.

**Him:**ríe malévolo**-Muchacho ... funciona con la ley dependiendo de la época... te he dado muchas pistas, ahora te toca morir-**le lanza bolas de fuego, pero de lentes las esquiva, subiéndose a un árbol y pasando a otro esquivándolo**-MOCOSO, NO TE ESCAPES CUANDO TU ABUELO TE HABLA-**ríe y sigue lanzándolas.

**Akasakan:**_**No lo entiendo, vamos Akasakan piensa... a que se refería con-**_voltea a otro lado y mira un pedestal de piedra de un samurái.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flash Back**<strong>_

**Akasakan:Papá, ¿Que dibujas?-**pregunto un niño de lentes de al menos unos 5 años.

**Masaru:¿Que te parece?-**mostrando un dibujo de una samurái con una armadura roja.

**Akasakan:¿Que es eso?-**pregunto aun más el niño lleno de curiosidad.

**Masaru:Es un samurái... te quiero mostrar algo...-**saca de su cajón de estudios un libro color café con letras japonesas**-Toma... se supone que te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños... pero como te has portado bien es todo tuyo-**dijo dándole el libro.

**Akasakan:Pero yo ODIO los LIBROS...-**haciendo un puchero.

**Masaru:Pero tiene relatos sobre este personaje...-**

**Akasakan:¿Sabes?... ahí algo que se llama internet, mejor lo investigo ahí..-**

**Masaru:Pero casi toda la información de los samuráis esta pérdida, y no hay muchas paginas de internet que hablen con detalles de este ser-**dijo astutamente.

**Akasakan:**suspiro de rendición**-Bien-**toma el libro con cierto odio**-Pero eso no significa que me vayan a facinar tanto...-**y se va con su libro que a tan solo leer el primer capitulo se convertiría en su adicción.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:Eso es...-<strong>mira la hebilla roja**-Espero que funcione... RED SAMURÁI-**grito desviando la mira de Him.

**Him:Mocoso insolente ¿Donde...-**

**RS:Me encuentro...-**dijo apareciendo, tenia entre una combinación del traje de SAO y la de un samurái antiguo con la armadura rojo(Vivis:Puta imaginación, porque no me dejas dibujarteF), con un casco negro con detalles rojos, dejando ver un poco su cabellera peli-naranja, no traía sus lentes, un antifaz negro dejaban ver sus ojos color sangre.

**Him:Mi niño... no sabes que los samuráis pasaron de moda... pero al parecer lo cambiaste un poco el estilo...-**

**RS:Quiero que dejes libres a mi amiga, a mi hermana y a mi novia...-**apareció una espada al momento en que Him negó con la cabeza.

Lo ataco con intensidad, Him lograba esquivarlos, pero uno de las habilidades de los samuráis era los ataques sorpresa, hizo un conjuro convirtiendo su espada en una de fuego intenso, golpeando a Him:

**Him:**_**El muchacho tiene mucha fuerza de lo que imaginaba, esa fuerza me puede funcionar-**_pensó malevolamente**-Muchacho, Adiós-**se desvanece al igual que el campo protector.

**RS:Infeliz...-**se dirige a las Ppgz, que estaban sanando sus heridas, pero aun inconscientes, las volvió a llevar a su tiempo con ayuda de la espada y las llevo cada quien a su casa**-Ahora tengo este secreto, de volverme bueno o malo... por ser el Red Samurái-**dijo para si mismo destrasformandose.

* * *

><p>Vero:?Reviews?<p>

Vivis:Me gusto cuando lo escribimos...

Vero:Pero yo no quería llegar a este...

Yo:Chapter... lo se por el chapter siguiente...

Vivis:Si pensaste que iba haber algo erotico entre Akasakan y Luzmiko...

Yo:Pues que mal...

Las tres: DEJEN REVIEWS...

**LocaPorLosRrbz:**Si que gran ayuudaaa... de tal madre tal hija... en mi otro fic. lo remonte... jajajaja... puto lápiz que me golpeo en la cabeza mi hermana y se me vino la cabeza eso... gracias por el review.

**Una-demente-suelta:**Porque me gusta que la demás gente mal piense... y que no sea la única pervertida XD... no es la opción 3... es la 2 que le importa demasiado... ya viste lo que puede llegar el amor al defender el a ella... gracias por el review.


	16. YinYang

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... este chapter esta inspirado en el review de... **Una-demente-suelta... **Bueno chica... cuando escribistes múltiples personalidades... y cuando me fui a bañar la idea... fluyo... te lo agradezco... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-16:Yin y Yang<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Sueño de Akasakan**<strong>_

_Era yo, estaba sin mis lentes, tenia una bata roja de un samurái, mire a mi alrededor, era una casa antigua japonesa, escuche un tarareo, al asomar la cabeza a la otra habitación, era Luzmiko. Se veía divina con una bata igual que la mía solo que más femenino y de color verde, con el cabello hecho una tenza y dejando al descubierto esos ojos verdes que me enloquecen. Estaba sirviendo el té, mi miro e hizo esa sonrisa traviesa. Me señalo que me sentara junto a ella. Yo asistí:_

_Luzmiko:Tranquilo, aun te quiero-la mire con rareza, bebió su té, mire mi taza y se encontraba la hebilla roja del cinturón, lo voltie a ver. Me miro, después de tomar su té y de su boca salio sangre-Aun te sigo queriendo-su estomago salio una gran mancha roja, era mas sangre-Todo estará bien...-_

_****Fin del Sueño****_

* * *

><p><strong>Akasakan:Noooo...-<strong>todo el salón lo miraron raro, se había dormido en clases sin darse cuenta**-La respuesta está mal... es X-16-**dijo nervioso.

**Mtra. Karo:Gracias Him... deberían aprender de él... ahora regresemos al problema...-**al voltiarse la maestra, se golpio la cabeza con la butaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:¿Te sientes mal?-<strong>pregunto preocupada**-Nunca te vi así...-**

**Peter:Oyeron las nuevas...-**el de lentes se tuvo que frotar los ojos 2 veces, no podía creer lo que veía su mejor amigo tenia la misma aura que él, voltio a ver a Luzmiko y ella tenia una aura combinada de negro y blanco.

**Rumiko:AKASAKAN-**grito a su oído dejando al chico sorprendido.

**Akasakan:¿Que pasa torpe?-**pregunto molesto.

**Ichigo:Te desvelaste o algo por el estilo, andas muy distraído hoy, más de lo normal-**preocupada.

**Akasakan:¿Que nos decías, Pet?-**

**Peter:Que un samurái...-**

**Akasakan:Un... ¿Que?-**

**Peter:Que creo que es un samurái el que salvo la empresa de mi padre, ya que las letras en color rojo vivo de la nota decían "Red Samurái", aunque tengo una duda al respecto... Un samurái en una ciudad moderna... por suerte el banco Michelson no tuvo daños...-**

**Akasakan:¿Podria tratarse de un farsante?-**

**Peter:Tengo el vídeo que lo demuestra-**dijo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería con el celular en la mano.

**Akasakan:Me lo prestras un momento-**dijo fingiendo interés**-Upss... creo que lo borre-**dijo dándole el celular a Peter que lloraba comicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:Tal vez ver al profesor Ken te deje hacer algo...-<strong>llegando a la casa del profesor.

**Rumiko:Anda demasiado ido...-**dijo señalando a su hermano.

**Prof. Ken:Creo que me puedes ayudar en algo, para que se te refresque la mente...-**les enseña una maquina que tiene el símbolo del YinYang**-Solo que no le he probado aun...-**

**Ichigo:¿Que es lo que hace?-**recarga su mano en la máquina, oprimiendo un botón, apuntando y lanzando un rayo directo a Akasaka.

**Rumiko, Luzmiko y Ken:DETENTE ICHIGO-**gritaron dejando sorda a cierta pecosa.

**Luzmiko:**se dirige a Akasakan que por alguna extraña razón no tenia lentes, su camisa era negra y su playera roja**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**se incorporo rápidamente, le susurro algo en el oido y la lleva lejos de los tres.

**Rumiko:¿Que es lo que p...-**

**Ken:Eso...-**señalo a su hermano que estaba a un lado suyo tampoco llevaba lentes y su camisa era blanca, se sorprendió al igual que la pecosa al verlo que hace un momento se había llevado a Luzmiko a quien-sabe-donde.

**Luzmiko:VUELVE AQUI IDIOTA...-**grito persiguiendo a un Akasakan de camisa bnegra corriendo y saliendo de la casa, pero ella voltio la mirada al Akasakan de camisa blanca**-Pero...-**confundida.

**Prof. Ken:Esta maquina es para canalizar el balance de el Yin y el Yang de una persona... pero como no estaba lista... hizo separar a el Yin y el Yang de Akasakan en forma física... tendrán que juntarlos... antes de la tarde...-**

**Ichigo:¿Que pasara si no lo juntamos a tiempo?-**

**Yang:Esa pregunta te la puedo responder... lo que pasaria seria que aun nos podríamos juntar... pero no con la misma canalización... ya que el Yin anda suelto intentando aumentar su desorden... si nos vuelven a unir uno terminara con mayor cantidad y se a dueñara del cuerpo... así o con palitos se los explico-**miro a Ichigo.

**Rumiko:Pero...-**

**Yang:Para podernos juntar solo nesecitariamos un golpe muy duro del martillo de Bellota... a y lo podemos encontrar si registro su energía-**les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran.

* * *

><p>Mientras Yang y las chicas buscaban a su hermano, el Yin andaba incrementando su poder. Lo primero que hizo fue a un restaurante y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, rompió todas las ventanas. Después fue a un bar de motociclistas, donde...:<p>

**Troy:Mira ¿Quien es? Akasakan Him...-**se encontraba recargado en la pared.

**Yin:Escuchame Idiota, afeminado gay...-**

**Troy:Cuida tu lenguaje...-**no pudo terminar ya que Yin derribo todas las motocicletas.

**Yin:Upps...-**los dueños de las motos se dirigieron peligrosamente hacia él y algunos con navajas y tubos oxidados**-1, 2, 3, 4 y 5, contra mi eso no es justo, para ustedes, Hijos de Puta-**se escucha un estruendo fuerte, sonidos y golpes en ese callejón donde se encontraba el bar**-Gracias Idiotas maricas, por la nueva imagen-**sacudiéndose la chaqueta de cuero, también usaba unos guantes medios y unos lentes de sol, a su lado había una pila de hombres semi-desnudos apilados**-Y muchas gracias por su generosa recaudación-**contando su dinero que se los había arrebatado a esos chicos y se fue.

* * *

><p>En una parte del centro comercial una ráfaga de aire violenta elevo las faldas de unas chicas, y como esa parte del centro comercial se encontraba cerca del parque, el Yin estaba con un papel y lápiz:<p>

**Yin:Si no me fallaron las matemáticas son 34 panntis negras, 15 rosas, 18 blancas y 6 usaban licra, pero la que llamo mayor la atención fueron las de mi chica... que bien que puedo usar mis po...-**fue tacleado por Yang, cayeron rodando, Yin perdió la chaqueta, los guantes y los lentes de sol, y Yang su camisa blanca.

**Bellota:Bien, pero ¿quién es quién?-**pregunto ya que tenían que juntar al Yin con el Yang y no viceversa ya que podría Akasakan tener que actuar como lo hizo el Yin.

**Los dos:Es él, chicas deben de creerme él es Yin-**señalándose.

**Ichigo:No les importara que le hagamos preguntas...-**niegan los dos**-Bien, ¿Cual es su color favorito?-**pregunto mirandon a los dos.

**Los dos:Rojo-**gritaron al mismo tiempo.

**Ichigo:**voltea a ver a sus amigas**-Mierda, esto esta muy complicado, no se cual es cual-**caen atrás las dos.

**Bellota:Apartate... Bien ¿Por que me enoje con Yin?-**cruzada de brazos.

**Los dos:Porque este desgraciado te mordió un seno-**se miraron a punto de matarse.

**Rumiko:Olvidenlo, conozco a mi hermano mejor que ustedes... ¿Comida favorita?-**

**Los dos:Lasaña-**

**Rumiko:¿Primer libro que leyó?-**

**Los dos:El samurái y sus leyendas-**

**Rumiko:¿Que guardo debajo de mi gorra?-**

**Los dos:Tu inalador y un condón masculino-**

**Rumiko:¿Mi hermano lee lemmons?-**

**Los dos:Claro-**

**Rumiko:En circunstancias de vida o de muerte ¿Me revelarias si te masturbas?-**

**Uno:Claro-**

**Rumiko:El es el Yin, Ahora Bellota-**señalo al de la derecha.

**Bellota:TIRO DE UNIÓN-**los unió y dejo a un Akasakan sin lentes.

**Akasakan:¿Han visto mis lentes?-**pregunto.

**Bellota:Al fin eres tú-**grito de alegría abrazándolo**-¿Como supiste que Yin respondería esa pregunta?-**pregunto.

**Rumiko:Muy fácil, mi hermano no se masturba, sino ya me lo hubieras dicho dormido-**dijo astuta.

**Akasakan:Pues claro, ni que fuera tan cerdo como tu F-**

**Rumiko:Cara de tomate podrido-**

**Akasakan:Zanahoria Mal nacida, ¿Donde están mis lentes?-**en eso su hermana le da sus lentes y se van a su casa.

* * *

><p>Vivis:Pero creo que nos pasamos de pervertidas...<p>

Vero:Así esta bien...

Yo:Gracias por la inspiración...

Vivis:Nos sirvió de mucho...

Vero:La verdad...

Las tres:PRIMER CHAPTER HECHO EN VACACCIONES... DEJEN REVIEWS.

**rox siniestra:**Pues no estaba tan romántica ese día... puto libro... estas loca... le vas a agregar gasolina para que se queme de verdad O.o... gracias por el review... desde hace siglos que no te leía.

**paolaesh:**Eso responde tu pregunta con lo de la época... lo de Oin Tokio no se puede ya que ellos no heredan el gen de los Rayos Z al nacer como los últimos... pero como Akasakan nació con Rumiko, el se quedo con mayoría de Rayos Z Negros... gracias por el review... desde hace siglos que no te leí.

**Una-demente-suelta:**Gracias por inspirarme... realmente me ayudas con esto... como leer los reviews de tu fic. antes de bañarte... y la verdad el agua me ayuda a fluir mis ideas... así que gracias a ti y a mi querida regadera :3... gracias por el review.

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:**A mi me funciono con lo de las leyendas... mis padres me dieron un libro de leyendas de América y fue mi primera adicción... jajajajaja... gracias por el review.


	17. Termino todo o ¿no?

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... apuñalar:acción que haces con un cuchillo al insertarlo en un cuerpo... acción que harán al leer este fic... creen que exagero... ni maíz paloma... pero si me matan deberían conciderar que no podre hacer otro fic... o actualizarlo... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-17:Todo termino o ¿no?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era un típico día en Nueva Saltadilla, pero era un bendito Viernes. Ayer una chica tenia en mente un plan, para borrarle la sonrisa a esa chica llamada Luzmiko. Hoy el capitán de lacrosse y el equipo jugaban contra los Ninjas:<p>

**Akasakan:Bien Pet, tu seras defensa al igual que Robert, tu Sebas seras delantero, ¿Ok? A JUGAR LOBOS...-**grito.

**Los demás: A GANAR-**gritaron.

El juego empezó muy empatado y parejo, pero por muchas razones(Vero:Y me refiero a que era ese problema de ser un samurái con falta de control) el capitán del equipo jugo con mucha furia, como si quisieron meterle mano a su hermana, cosa que podría pasarle al pobre de Pet, salio la bola disparada, Pet la agarro, no encontró a nadie libre, después vio a su capitán, la lanzó, la atrapo, esquivo a mucho y después... anotación, ganaron los Lobos:

**Luzmiko:**lo abraza por atrás, él voltea**-Gan...-**no termino decir ya que sus labios fueron interrumpidos por un beso.

**Los del equipo:Ououououhhhh!-**cara picara.

**Akasakan:No tienen una cosa mejor que hacer...-**

**Peter:Sí, darnos una ducha, apestamos a gloria-**hizo una cara de asco, todos los del equipo tuvieron que seguirlo a las duchas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la clases, la pelinegra se encontraba hablando con sus amigas:<p>

**Luzmiko:Enserio, lo quiero hacer con él...-**

**Ichigo:Pero creo que él no lo hará o ¿sí?, ya vimos como se comporto en este partido, ese no es a Akasakan...-**

**Rumiko:Si es mi hermano, lo conozco mejor que nadie, así actuó cuando llego Mancebo...-**

**Ichigo y Luzmiko:El Hijo de Otis...-**

**Rumiko:Si ese Idiota se creia mucho, pero él le dio una buena paliza...-**

**Luzmiko:Entonces se pone así cuando alguien que le importe esta en esa situación o mucho peor...-**

**Rumiko:Exacto-**dijo muy orgullosa de la actitud de su hermano.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la escuela el chico de lentes se había terminado de cambiar, salio de las duchas, iba a ir en dirección a su salón, pero fue interrumpido su trayecto por una persona:<p>

**Akasakan:¿Que quieres Petra?-**pregunto.

**Petra:Que no me llames así, soy Condesa-**dijo un poco molesta**-¿Puedo robarte un minuto?-**pregunto fingiendo ingenuidad.

**Akasakan:**soltó un respiro**-Pero solo que sea uno, ¿Que quieres?-**pregunto.

**Condesa:¿Cuanto quieres a Luzmiko?-**pregunto, sabiendo cual seria su respuesta.

**Akasakan:Mucho, es la única chica que ha sido honesta conmigo...-**

**Condesa:En eso te equivocas querido-**quería sonreír por dentro, pero hacia una cara de lastima.

**Akasakan:¿De que hablas?-**

**Condesa:**agarra de su bolsa una foto y una graba voz, primero le muestra la foto**-La foto me engaña o es cierto-**el chico abrió con grandeza los ojos, era su novia Luzmiko besando a Robert.

**Akasakan:Esto es...-**arrugando la foto con furia.

**Condesa:Mentira, desearía eso, pero necesitas saber la verdad y otras cosa que me tiene frustrada...-**oprime el botón de la grabadora.

_**Grabación**_

_Luzmiko:¿Que es lo que siento por ese cuatro ojos? Nada, nada de nada, solo lo utilizo como un juguete, tal vez sea parte de mis discípulos que quieren salir conmigo, tal vez lo utilice para que me ayude con las tareas o proyectos, es un cerebro de puto laboratorio, creo que lo podía usar para mi primera vez, quien sabe...se escuchan unas risas._

_**Fin de la Grabación **_

**Condesa:Te esta usando, solo te usa, ya la vistes en acción o ¿no?-**pregunto, el de lentes intentaba asumir que esto era una vil mentira, pero esa era su voz y en la fotografía también**-Descuida, yo te animare-**se puso en puntintas y lo beso, en ese mismo momento apareció cierta pelinegra.

**Luzmiko:**los aparta**-¿Que significa esto?-**pregunto molesta.

**Akasakan:**le quita el grava voz a Condesa y le hace una señal que se vaya, ella se fue, pero no con una sonrisa trinfante**-Dime que esto es mentira-**le da inicio a la grava voz.

**Luzmiko:**niega con la cabeza**-No es mentira, eso me lo preguntaron en las duchas y yo quise negar que te quería o me prestaras atención, fue mucho antes de salir...-**en tono melancólico sabiendo como se comportaba ante el engaño.

**Akasakan:¿Y esto?-**le enseño la foto, esta hecho una furia.

**Luzmiko:Eso... él me beso yo no supe como reaccionar y fue antes que nos convirtieramos en novios...-**tenia muchos secretos ella y él solo le ocultaba uno por su bien.

**Akasakan:Me estoy cansando de tu puto juego, haces que me entere de cosas que ya sabias tu y no me lo dices para que me enfuresca más, que estoy apunto de... creo que lo mejor seria terminar...-**

**Luzmiko:**lo abraza con los ojos cristalizados**-No, no por favor, te lo diré todo-**es donde cometió el error.

**Akasakan:Más mentiras, a eso no lo puedo aguantar, Luzmiko Matsubara tu y yo ya no somos nada...-**se quita del abrazo y se va furioso.

* * *

><p>Mientras en un rincón lloraba una chica que había provocado todo desde el comienzo, era Petra, llora desconsolada con una fotografía en sus manos, en eso llego un chico de cabellera morada:<p>

**Petra:¿Que quieres Robert?-**pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas.

**Robert:**se sienta a un lado de ella**-¿Por que lloras?-**pregunto.

**Petra:De todas las estupidez que he cometido, hice que Akasakan rompiera con Luzmiko, ya no conozco a esa niña de la foto...-**le muestra la foto.

**Robert:Esa eres tú, tenias no se como 11...-**

**Petra:La mejor infancia que tuve, pero por culpa de las influencias de mi madre, me he convertido en un monstruo...-**

**Robert:¿Y por que seguiste los consejos de tu madre, si tu hermano no los sigue?-**

**Petra:Porque me engaño, quiere que sufra igual que ella supongo, pero creo que es dejar de ser Condesa...-**se le hizo una sonrisa muy linda haciendo que se sonrojara Robert.

**Robert:Te ayudare-**

* * *

><p>En otro lugar una pelinegra lloraba en su cuarto, mientras que Ichigo, Peter y Rumiko intentaban entrar:<p>

**Peter:Abre Luzmiko, te queremos ayudar...-**tocando la puerta.

**Luzmiko:Largo, lo engañe, lo engañe, todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí de mentirle a él-**no tuvieron más remedio y se fueron.

**X:Abre la puerta-**

**Luzmiko:No lo haré, se que son ustedes fingiendo la voz de mi mamá-**

**Kaoru:Pequeña campeona abreme la puerta ¿si?-**al decir eso, ella abrió la puerta.

**Luzmiko:No se que quieres-**se tumba a su cama.

**Kaoru:¿Dimelo tú?-**pregunto, ya que no sabia nada.

**Luzmiko:No se porque se enoja, de que le haya ocultado algunas cosas, no significa que sea de confianza... aunque en una relación debe de haber confianza y comunicación... y yo rompí esa regla... eso es debo de pedir perdón... gracias mamá por esta hermosa charla-**la abraza y se va.

**Kaoru:¿Ok?-**mirando como se va su hija.

**Luzmiko:**_**Todo puede cambiar, me disculparé y todo estará bien, todo puede cambiar, nuestra relación puede que este bien, pero primero debo de disculparme...-**_pensó con una sonrisa corriendo hacia la casa del muchacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumiko:Respeto tu privacidad como una buena hermana, pero entro de todos modos...-<strong>derrumba la puerta con un grillete en forma de cabra.

**Ichigo y Peter:No crees que exageraste...-**con una gota anime.

**Rumiko:No es mi culpa que viera los Padrinos Mágicos antes de hacer esta locura... no esta-**dijo sin ver el rastro de su hermano y la ventana abierta.

* * *

><p><strong>Luzmiko:Ya voy a llegar...-<strong>se detiene al ver que dos figuras de noche se acercan a ella**-Mejor me voy-**se tropezó con otra silueta y camina hacia atrás y se topa con un callejón sin salida.

**X1:¿Que hace una linda chica como tu en una bonita noche como esta?-**se acerca.

**X2:Piensan lo mismo que yo...-**

**Luzmiko:Alejense o si no...-**iba a activar su cinturón, pero se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba puesto**-**_**Mierda, estoy perdida-**_pensó.

**X3:Preciosura dame un beso...-**se escucho un rayo y se vio la silueta de un samurái arriba de un edificio.

Salto de un salto y se dirigió con rapidez a hacia el hombre y lo golpeo. Pero como ellos eran más pensaron derrotarlo, se abalanzaron sobre el samurái, pero el samurái los golpeo con brutalidad, hizo que dos de los tres hombres huyeran, dejándolo solo con el otro hombre, ese hombre tenia una navaja, estaba a un punto preciso de clavarlo en su pecho, pero con una acción rápida lo aparto y huyo el hombre acobardado, empezó a llover, el samurái se dirigió hacia la chica pelinegra que se encontraba tirada:

**RS:Dejame ayudarte-**dijo con una mirada desinteresada.

**Luzmiko:Idiota, yo los podía derrotarlos...-**furiosa.

**RS:Excepto por la parte en la que no-**la miro a los ojos.

**Luzmiko:¿Quien eres?-**pregunto.

**RS:**se acerco a ella, ella pensaba que le iba a golpear, pero lo que hizo fue que le robo un beso**-Mi nombre es Red Samurái-**dijo con una sonrisa y se va saltando de edificio a edificio.

**Luzmiko:**ve en el suelo una rosa roja**-**_**Red Samurái, te encontrare y sabré quien eres, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-**_pensó mientras agarraba la rosa.


	18. Vieja costumbre, alguien conocido y nuev

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... de seguro se preguntan... ¿por que actualice dos chapters?... tuve mucho tiempo libre... como para actualizar mis fics y hacer unos nuevos... bueno los deje en intriga con lo de Petra y lo de Robert... bueno en este chapter hablaremos de ellos y de un nuevo personaje... siiiii... pero tendrán que dejar dos reviews por los dos chapter... Este fic esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-18:Vieja costumbre, alguien conocido y nuevos héroes.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bueno ellos no se hablaron, ni se veían a la cara, hasta que...:<p>

**Peter:Iremos a un concierto de Arcano...-**

**Rumiko:Me gusta mucho esa música...-**dijo con ojos de corazón.

**Ichigo:Me apunto...-**grito feliz.

**Akasakan y Luzmiko:Como sea-**rodeando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Ese concierto seria el Sábado, hací que cada quien llegaría a su antojo, pero el concierto seria a las 8:00, la pecosa fue la que llego temprano, pero vaya alegría que se llevo por llegar temprano..:<p>

**X:¿¡Como que no puedo entrar sin entrada, esto no es un país libre!?-**grito un furioso muchacho de cabellera café oscuro, piel morena y ojos grises como su abuelo, con una camisa verde con negro, jeans vaqueros y unos converse verdes y en su espalda llevaba una guitarra café con un leyenda de "Terrorista".

**Ichigo:**corre hacia él y lo abraza por atrás**-Blake, eres tú, eres tú mi Blake-**dijo con una voz chillona.

**Blake:**todo sonrojado a mas no poder**-Ichigo, Ichigo Gotokuji, Hola Pecas-**dijo safandose de el abrazo y mirándola a la cara, se puso más rojo al ver la cara de ella.

**Ichigo:Pensé que no estarías aquí por lo que me dijiste...-**

**Blake:Sorpresa, mi pequeña tonta...-**

**Ichigo:Pero que Idiota eres, no vuelvas hacer de estas bromas...-**le rasca la cabeza, despeinado lo mas de lo que estaba.

**Blake:¿Que haces aquí? Y deja de despeinarme, arruinas mi estilo-**dijo quitándole la mano de su cabeza.

**Ichigo:Pues a lo del concierto de Arcano...-**dijo un poco roja.

**Blake:¿Por que te sonrojas?-**pregunto acercándose a la pecosa.

**Ichigo:Por lo que voy hacer...-**dijo volteando al otro lado.

**Blake:¿Que v...-**no termino ya que la pecosa lo besó, ese beso fue largo (Vero:Puta canción de Nightcore-Ever After).

**Rumiko:¿¡ICHIGO Y BLAKE!?-**grito sorprendida al ver ese apasionado beso.

**Ichigo:**se aparta del beso**-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-**uno es raro que la chica que se te declare y dos que el chico se quede inmóvil sin saber que decir.

**Blake:**con una sonrisa de lado**-Si mi pequeña tonta-**le da un pequeño beso en los labios**-Hola Zanahoria-**dijo voltiando a ver a su amiga bocabierta al igual que su novio.

**Rumiko:**lo abraza**-Idiota ¿cuando llegaste?-**pregunto.

**Peter:¿Puedo preguntar quien es él?-**pregunto un poco celoso al ver la reacción tan amigable de su novia.

**Rumiko:Lo siento, él es el hijo de una amiga muy querida de mis papás al igual que los de Ichigo y de Luzmiko...-**

**Blake:Soy Blake B...-**

**Akasakan:Hola Musiquisto Mediocre...-**rascandole la cabeza como un saludo.

**Blake:Hola Tomate traga Libros...-**también dándole ese saludo a el de lentes.

**Petra:¿Quien es él?-**pregunto a espaldas de ellos.

**Todos(A excepción de Blake):Wow O.O-**sorprendidos por el cambio radical de Petra.

**Peter:Volvió mi hermanita, gracias por el milagro-**abrazando a su hermana, no llevaba uno de sus trajes vistosos ridículos, llevaba una camisa ancha que dejaba ver los hombros morada que decía "Peace" y su signo de paz, unos jeans rotos, pero un poco holgados y unos vans blancos y su cabello suelto planchado con una diadema atravesándole la cabeza y con algunas plumas en el cabello de color.

**Petra:Hermanito, se que estas emocionado, pero sueltame, o si no Ala bajara del cielo y vera que te comistes tus verduras...-**dijo sin usar esa ridícula voz chillona e irritante.

**Peter:Ok, pero no me vuelvas a mencionar a Ala...-**soltando a su hermana.

**Rumiko:¿Donde esta la cámara escondida? ¿Esta no es mi cuñada?-**dijo sorprendida.

**Luzmiko:Ya llegue, Hola Idiota zopengo-**dijo saludando a Blake.

**Blake:Me puedes decir ¿Que es lo que pasa?-**señala confundido a Petra.

**Luzmiko:**voltea hacia donde señala y se queda sorprendida**-La bruja del Oeste cambio-**muy sorprendida.

**Blake:Ok, estoy confundido...-**dijo recignado.

**Luzmiko:¿Que le paso a la bruja del Oeste?-**

**Blake:Me gustan los gatos morados-**

**Rumiko:¿Que paso con mi cuñada?-**

**Blake:¿Que alguien me explique el significado de la vida?-**

**Ichigo:¿Que te paso?-**

**Blake:Fui un ladrón internacional en Inglaterra...-**

**Petra:Lo siento, Hola soy Petra Condesa Michelson ¿y tu, al parecer el novio de Ichigo?-**pregunto estendiendole la mano, para un saludo.

**Blake:Sí-**un poco sonrojado**-Soy Blake B...-**no puedo terminar ya que una persona llego por atrás de Petra.

**Petra:Eso no se hace Robert...-**dijo muy divertida.

**Robert:Como digas mi pequeña pacifista...-**le cuchichea en el oído sonrojandola.

**Peter, Rumiko, Luzmiko, Akasakan e Ichigo:¿¡Es TU NOVIA!?-**señalando a la linda parejita.

**Petra:No te molesta que lo haya invitado, hermanito-**todos niegan con la cabeza**-Genial, vámonos va empezar la función-**dijo llevándolo de la mano a Robert a su asiento.

**Ichigo:Bueno, me sobra un boleto si...-**no termino ya que Blake se la llevo cargando a su asiento.

**Blake:Estas ligerita mi pecosa rubia-**sonrojando a la chica.

* * *

><p>Todo quedo fantástico en el concierto, bueno al decir verdad dos personas no estuvieron del todo bien, en primera que al son de una canción romántica todo el mundo se paro y se beso, menos ellos, ella quería estar con él, aunque esta muy confundida entre él y Red Samurái. Llego el Lunes, Blake se tuvo que quedar en casa de Luzmiko, por razones de la relación en la que se llevaban los padres con su madre y como los Him tenían casa llena(Vivis:Hablo que tener que lidiar con los mellizos pequeños, con los grandes y los adultos forman 6), por eso se fue a la casa de los Matsubara. En la escuela no tardo en ser uno de los chicos atractivos, aunque todo se fue abajo con vieron que salia con Ichigo, hubo muchas chicas (Vero:Perras) decepcionadas por lo del chico nuevo, aunque recobraban las esperanazas, porque Akasakan Him estaba disponible, al igual que los putos por Luzmiko Matsubara. Hubo mucho interés por el nuevo aspecto de la hermana de Peter, ya no la llamaban Condesa, ella prefería mejor Petra:<p>

**Petra:Buenos Días a todos-**dijo al salir del receso.

**Pervertido1:Wow, te ves tan bien con eso...-**intentando ver su mejor lado.

**Petra:Payasos Morbosos, DEJEN DE VERME EL PUTO TRASERO-**con una venita en el puño y otra en la frente.

**Pervertido2:Sabes algo si queremos tu propuesta de esa foto...-**

**Petra:Muchachos ya soy otra y seria mejor olvidar todo... yyyy...-**se le acababan las ideas de excursarse.

**Robert:Dejen en paz a mi novia y busquen a otra persona-**dijo con voz aterradora haciendo espantar a los dos pervertidos.

**Petra:Gracias-**dijo dándole un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo:Entonces sera en mi casa a las dos en punto y ya-<strong>dijo a las dos chicas.

**Luzmiko y Rumiko:Bien-**dijeron con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En la casa Gotokuji-<strong>_

**Luzmiko:... ¿Contentas? Eso fue lo que paso...-**dijo una furiosa y fastidiada chica.

**Rumiko:Hablas del mismo Samurái que nos dijo Pet, ahora él tiene un rival...-**

**Luzmiko:No, tu hermano no tiene un rival, porque al parecer hace como yo no existo, nunca debí de engañarlo así...-**

**Ichigo:Pues pídele perdón y asunto arregla...-**

**Luzmiko:Para ustedes es fácil decir eso, Rumiko tiene a Peter, Ichigo tiene a Blake, hasta la antes irritante e insoportable de Petra tiene a Robert ya que se volvió una ecologista...-**no pudo terminar ya que sonaron los cinturones**-Gracias por tu apoyo ¿eh?-**

* * *

><p>Se transformaron y fueron al lugar donde se encontraba el peligro, había un gran monstruo de alquitrán, obvio a nuestras chicas no le cayo bien, pero a Bellota con mucha furia actuó:<p>

**Bellota:GOLPE PODEROSO...-**

**Bombón:YO-YO SUPREMO...-**

**Burbuja:BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS...-**no le afecto en nada a ese monstruo de hecho lo hizo lo más grande y capturo a Bombón y Burbuja.

Su siguiente presa seria Bellota, le dio un golpe duro dejándola desplomarla y llevarla a una muerte segura, porque la caída seria de cabeza, pero antes que pudiera rozar el suelo, alguien la atrapo, no faltaba hacerle honores a ese Red Samurái, además de cargarla, ataco la bestia con solo el filo de su espada, haciendo liberar a sus amigas:

**RS:¿Se encuentran bien?-**pregunto con voz un poco apagada.

**Bellota:¿Quien eres?-**él solo soltó una sonrisa de lado y se fue saltando de edificio a edificio.

**Burbuja:Es muy raro esto, primero Akasakan rompe contigo y después tienes a un loco Samurái tras tuyo...-**dijo eso imaginandoselo con dibujitos.

**Bombón: Nos quieren ganar terreno... eso no lo permitiré como la líder...-**dijo haciendo uno de sus típicos discursos**-Primero tendremos que atacarlos de noche, y entonces...-**

**Bellota:Nos aliamos con él...-**dijo mirando a Bombón.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto un chico muy agitado por su práctica de esgrima, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbo a su cama...:<p>

**RS:Buenas Noches Peter Conde Michelson...-**dijo una silueta en su ventana.

**Peter:¿Quien eres?-**voltio a ver la ventana, pero ya no se encontraba nada, se rasco los ojos y apareció en sus narices, lo golpeo, pero Red Samurái lo esquivo, empezó una pelea, no le había atinado a ningún golpe él.

**RS:Tu eres él indicado, ya vi tu capacidad y eres él indicado...-**

**Peter:¿Indicado?¿Para que?-**él le enseña un cinturón negro con una hebilla redonda azul, se lo da.

**RS:Usa este cinturón como signo de honor y de orgullo, y transformante ya que aportas rayos Z negros...-**

**Peter:¿Que mierda es eso?-**

**RS:Son una sustancia que te recorre en el cuerpo en este momento, te fue heredado por parte de tu madre Himeko, al cual la conocía como Princesa una de las villanas de Nueva Saltadilla...-**

**Peter:Osea que soy ¿Malo?-**pregunto asustado.

**RS:No, ya que esto canalizara tus poderes, esto le pertenecía al antiguo Rodwy Azul, ahora es tuyo-**dijo con mucha firmeza.

**Peter:BLUE SAMURÁI-**se transformó, y su traje era como el de él, pero en un tono azul fuerte.

**RS:Ahora busquemos a Blake B...-**

**Petra:¡Peter!¡La cena esta lista!No esta-**se encogió de hombros y se fue a cenar.

**RS:Casi nos descubre...-**

**BS:A mi y a ti Akasakan...-**

**RS:¿Como supiste que era yo?-**dijo descolgándose de la pared.

**BS:Muy fácil, tu manera de amenazarme me hizo pensar un poco a ti, aunque tengamos máscaras... creo que ya se quienes son las Powerpuff Girls Z... mi novia es una de ellas-**dijo pelando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>GS:No se como me convencieron con esa loca idea-<strong>saltando de un edificio a otro**-Lo raro de todo esto es de donde herede esos rayos Z negros...-**

**BS:Sí, aun yo no lo creo, aunque le creo...-**suena el timbre de un robo al banco**-No me d...-**

**RS:Pues quiere que te lo repita, vamos...-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ppgz:Alto ahí...-<strong>se detuvieron al ver a los ladrones atados con una soga y en una de las cabinas de dinero aparecía una nota**-The Samuráis Z-**leyeron entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Vero:Nos deben dos reviews...<p>

Vivis:Uno por el chapter 17 y otro por el 18...

Yo:Aunque no contestare reviews por culpa de la internet...

Vero:No hay aquí...

Vivis:Por eso me tarde en actualizar...

Las tres:DEJEN SUS DOS REVIEWS...


	19. ¿Enemigos o Amigos o Amor?

No se sabe que esperar.

Holiguiiss mi gente... si lo se... me tarde mucho... pero aquí esta mi próximo chapter... la razón ya lo saben algunos... la XV y el examen... pero bueno estamos aquí... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-19:¿Enemigos o Amigos o Amor?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arriba de la azotea de un edificio se encontraba nuestro trio de muchachos favoritos, miraban a sus contrincantes o posiblemente sus aliadas, ellas asimilaban lo mismo, pero el Red Samurái y Bellota no se veían para nada bien, eran como si fueran enemigos desde siempre, aportando una sonrisa seria con ojos fríos haciendo juego, en cambio los demás aportaban una sonrisa muy gentil y bondadosa..:<p>

**-¿Que es lo que quieren?-**pregunto la chica azabache, el pelinaranja se acerco a pasos lentos, sacando su espada del estuche que aportaba, lo clavo justo a ½ metro de ella y se recargo sobre la espada.

**-Queremos aligerarles el trabajo, solo por las noches, pero no escuchado un "gracias", de tu linda boca pálida-**sonrió de manera burlona.

**-No te lo mereces...-**puso un tono de enojo, esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabia a quien, pero esa sonrisa la hacia de alguna manera enojarla y sonrojarla**-Nosotros somos las verdaderas heroínas, no un trio de idiotas que van con sus sablecitos para hacerse el héroe...-**él ya estaba más que harto de los sermones de ella, tal vez le hacia mucho daño juntarse con su hermana.

Se paró de manera brusca, sacando tan fácilmente la espada del cemento, ese acto asusto mucho a la azabache, pero se aterrorizó al sentir su muñeca la presión fuerte de la mano del Red Samurái, la acerco más a su cuerpo, la miro fijamente con ojos fríos, ella miro sus ojos y pudo notar algo espeluznante, sus ojos terminaban con un negro muy obscuro y en su iris, si tu no tienes por lo menos una pequeñisima parte de Rayos Z no lo podrías detectar, era como el aceite en el agua, solo que cambiemos agua por color rojo intenso y el aceite por un rojo obscuro casi al borde del negro. Se horrorizó y cayo por lo sucedido, soltando un suspiro de de salvación de que la soltara...:

**-Ya lo notaste, no somos seres mortales, tenemos Rayos Z negros puros, tienen suerte que no seamos malos...-**se dio media vuelta y se fue en marcha con sus compañeros**-Nos mantendremos informados-**eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y empezó a saltar de edificio a edificio, siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿No crees que fuistes algo duro con ella?-<strong>preguntó Peter.

**-Dejalo Pet, que no vez que anda...-**se acerco a su oido**-D-O-L-I-D-O...-**el sonido del casillero retumbo en el pasillo.

**-No estoy dolido por un carajo-**dijo el pelinaranja de mala gana y se recargo en los casilleros.

**-Amigo, sabemos que te sientes como Mula atropellada por un Metro bus...-**pone su mano en su hombro**-Descuida, sabemos como aliviarte**...puso una sonrisa burlona.

**-Oh no, eso si que no, no vayan a decir...-**no pudo detenerlos.

**-NOCHE DE HOMBRES-**quedo sordo ante el grito de sus amigos.

**-Sufrirán las consecuensias por su acto-**agarro a los dos y se vengó pegándoles a los dos, dejando un tremendo chichón.

**-¿A donde vas?-**pregunto el ajinaranja al pelinaraja que se marchaba.

**-Te acuerdas que habrá una obra escolar, le tengo que ayudar a Ichigo para aprender sus diálogos...-**eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho con las manos en la nuca.

**-Uoh! Creo que tienes competencia...-**le da un pequeño codazo en el brazo de Blake y guiñando el ojo.

**-Solo son amigos, no es nada-**dijo sin darle importancia, pero luego pensó_**-**_**¿De que es la obra?-**pregunto un poco nervioso.

**-Creó que de... una obra famosa sobre una tragedia, una de Shakespeare...-a**l decir eso el ojigris se va corriendo buscando a su "amigo" pelinaranja y a su novia**-Creo que su nombre es Hamlet... ¿a donde fue?-**pregunto al ver que no estaba su amigo de cabellos alboratados.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mierda, se me olvida el guión...-<strong>dijo la rubia a su amigo.

**-¿No se por que carajos quieres ser Hamlet?-**pregunto el pelinaranja a la rubia.

**-Un buen actor puede hacer cualquier papel, sin importar el género... ¿te parece?-**dijo la chica mirando al joven.

**-A mi me vale que el que interprete Hamlet, sea un hombre, una mujer o hasta un perro, con tal que actúe muy bien y quiero mi hamburguesa-**exigió su recompensa.

**-Te la daré en cuento me aprenda por completo el diálo...-**no pudo terminar al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo**-Bien hiremos por tu hamburguesa ¿si?-**el de lentes asistió serio, iba a agarrar el libro del escritorio de la biblioteca, pero por error resbalo y beso a Ichigo.

**-Lo siento Ichig...-**no pudo terminar, ya que alguien se abalanzó.

**-Hijo de Puta, Pensé que eras mi Amigo...-**empezó al golpearlo, pero ¿que pasaba aquí?¿por que se puso celoso con él? ¿él nunca había actuado celoso?**-¿Que Mierda hago yo no soy Celoso?-**dijo ayudando a si amigo a incorporarse.

**-Pues ya me imaginó cuando estés celoso...-**se sobaba la mejilla lastimada**-Ichigo lo siento, no fue mi intensión, fue el puto charco con el que me resbalé...-**

**-No le estés dejando pagar los platos rotos al pobre del charco...-**lo miro asesinamente.

**-Lo entiendo, solo fue un mal entendido, ¿quieres aun tu hamburguesa?-**le pregunto al pelinaranja.

**-Solo dame el dinero para comprarlo, porque si me acompañas, de seguro tu novio pensara que te estoy cogiendo, cuando solo comparto las papas contigo-**se fue con el dinero en su bolsilla para su hamburguesa.

**-Por favor, dime que él no va hacer Romeo en la obra...-**poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica rubia, que lo miraba confundido.

**-¿De que hablas? Él solo me ayudaba para la obra de Hamlet, porque él se sabe el libreto y quiero ser Hamlet-**dijo algo confundida por el comportamiento de su novio.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Que te pasa Ichigo?-<strong>pregunto su amiga pelinaranja, se encontraban las tres reunidas en la cafetería.

**-No se si decirles o no-**dijo sin intención, pero se le escapo demasiado rápido.

**-¿¡DECIRNOS QUÉ!?-**gritaron las dos chicas a su amiga.

**-Tú hermano me beso-**se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

**-¿¡Qué, Qué!?-**dijieron ambas, pero en diferente modo, una con gota en la cien y expresión de sorpresa, mientras que la otra con un ojo maligno y un aura oscura con llamarada(Vivis:Ya saben cual es cualXD).

**-Él se resbalo y choco conmigo... eso paso... y Blake lo vio-**dijo con la cabeza abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**Mierda, porque rompí con ella, era la única persona que me comprendía, a pesar de que seamos como agua y aceite, ¿como...-**_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tropezarse con alguien.

**-Lo sie...-**no pudo continuar al »oler« el joven que era muy atractivo.

**-Mi cabeza, no, yo lo siento...¿Te ocurre algo?-**vio la chica que cambiaba de colores, pero también le sorprendió lo atractiva que era, tenia el cabello azabache largo hasta su cadera y los ojos blancos.

**-No te disculpes tú, yo soy la ciega... por tu olor tu eres un chico muy apuesto-**el joven se quedo boquiabierto, por lo dicho de la chica.

**-Una chica como tú, no deberías estar sola-**exclamo el joven de lentes**-Dejame guiarte por la escuela ¿si?-**menciono dando sus servicios.

**-No, mi hermano de seguro me esta buscando, él es mis ojos, pero si tú quieres vamos a buscarlo, por cierto me llamo Dania ¿y tú?-**dijo al sentir las manos del joven agarrar las suyas.

**-Akasakan Him, ¿como se llama tu hermano?-**pregunto el pelinaranja.

**-Diaval, se llama Diaval mi hermano, somos alumnos de intercambio de Alemania-**dijo la chica sin darle importancia.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pet, ¿enserio no puedes venir aquí?-<strong>dijo la chica pelinaranja que hablaba por celular**-Si... se que tu familia tiene asuntos de negocios y que te fuiste temprano a casa... mandame saludos a...-**no pudo terminar ya que se le cayo el celular al suelo, lo iba a recoger, pero una mano lo agarro y se lo dio.

**-¿No has visto a una ciega de cabellos azabache?-**pregunto un joven de ojos azabaches y cabello blanco.

**-Lo siento, pero no, ¿es un familiar tuyo, verdad?-**mostró una sonrisa de dientes pequeña, haciendo sonrojar a ese chico de cabellos blancos.

**-Me ayudarias, mi nombre es Diaval, mi hermana y yo somos de intercambio de Alemania... ¿y como te dicen?-**pregunto el joven.

**-Me dicen, RUMIKO DEJA DE VER ESO, TE FOLLAN LA MENTE, DE POR SI ESTAS BIEN CAIDA DEL BURRO...-**se cae para tras el joven ante la respuesta de la atolondrada chica de gorra roja.

**-Bien, ¿me ayudaras a encontrarla?-**tenia una gota resbalando en su cien.

**-Claro, porque no, mi novio se fue temprano y no tengo nada que hacer en todo el receso...-**dijo la chica mientras caminaba.

**-¿¡Tienes novio!?-**grito sorprendido dejando sorda a una chica.

**-Si, ¿por?-**se saco un poco la cerilla del oído izquierdo, para escuchar todo de nuevo.

**-Por nada, en mi país no se permite tener novio hasta los 17 años...-**mintió, pero después se quedo sordo por el imponente grito de la chica de gorra.

**-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?-**grito abriendo los ojos como platos.

**-Si, así es, pero bueno vamos a buscar a mi hermana-**la sostuvo de la mano y la arrastro, ya que se había traumado por el comentario del llegado.

* * *

><p>Vero:¿Dejaran reviews?...<p>

Vivis:Pero bueno ya atualizamos esto...

Yo:¿A que no saben de quien es la madre y el padre de esos chicos?...

Vero:No podemos ccontestar...

Vivis:Claro contestaremos hasta llegar al capitulo 20...

Yo:Va hacer una nueva técnica contestar de 5 en 5...

Las tres:HEMOS VUELTO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...


	20. La maldad deambula

No se sabe que esperar

Holiguiiss mi gente… después de un largo receso… súper largo… aunque literalmente no fue un receso en sí, estuve con los XV de amigas, el examen de aceptación de la prepa, entrar a la prepa por mis métodos y estudiar para pasar el semestre… Ya-ju… ahora estamos atrasados con la historia… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-20: La maldad deambula…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han pasado las semanas, los cambios entre The Samuráis Z algo cambiaba repentinamente. Tenía ciertos cambios de humor que solo una mujer en sus días podía experimentar. Pero solo ellos aportaban un mal humor del infierno. Pero todo dio un giro demasiado inesperado ese día. Tanto que nuestras jóvenes heroínas no quieren dar conocer el causante de su tristeza.<p>

Era una día normal en Nueva Saltadilla, si es que se le podría decir normal. Ya que había un monstruo deambulando en el parque. Sí. Un gran día normal en Nueva Saltadilla. Las chicas peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero tuvieron cierta ayuda:

**-Mierda, no lo podremos sostener por mucho tiempo…-**menciono la chica de gorra que agarraba el yo-yo dando tirones a las extremidades del monstruo.

**-Nos llamaron-**exclamó una voz en el cielo, dejando alumbrados a todos por el filo de su espada.

**-No seas presumido…-**inquirió la chica verde.

**-No lo es somos caritativos-**defendió a su compañero rojito el azulito.

**-No se entrometan es nuestro… Burbujas Sónicas…-**ante la tecnología de Ken, pudieron unir las armas formando un arma muy poderosa.

El Samurái Verde se quedó embobado, por las habilidades de su novia, que no se dio cuenta cuando el monstruo le inyecto un líquido negro por sus espinas. Calló por el efecto que le hizo el líquido. Lo recorría de pies a cabeza, era como una especie de droga que fluía por cada espacio, logrando que perdiera razonamiento de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Blake, Despierta-<strong>menciono su líder y se incorporó con pesadez.

**-¿Qué pasa Akasakan?-**preguntó soñoliento al líder.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**el joven asiente**-Gracias al cielo-**le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y cada quien se va a su casa.

* * *

><p>La noche se tornó de lo más oscuro que podía existir, no solo Blake había recibido el pinchazo del monstruo, también de los demás. Se retorcían con gran dolor en el abdomen en la cama, sus ojos se tornaban fríos, la pupila de los ojos se derretía con los colores de sus ojos; Rojo, Naranja y Gris.<p>

Los sueños vagaban en sus mentes, estaban ellos en una atmósfera negra con muy poca luz, se tallaron los ojos, pero se percataron que tenían sus armas a la mano. El peli naranja aportaba una *katana y en su cintura se encontraba los *tantos. El peli negro aportaba en su espalda su fiel *nagitana y sus manos se encontraban sus *wakizashis. Y el moreno aportaba una *yumi en su espalda y en su mano una *nodachi. Sus armas estaban usadas y manchadas por color de sangre por la guerra, caminaron juntos en silencio de una gran eternidad.

Pudieron ver unos cuerpos sin vida, manchados de sangre, en un principio no les llamo la importancia, hasta que esos cuerpos se les hicieron familiar. Su familia, muerta, amigos también, todos con los ojos abiertos dejando ver los últimos momentos de su vida como pasaron.

Fueron ellos.

Ellos provocaron la muerte de sus conocidos, no era momento para llorar, solo pudieron empujar con una gran fuerza salvaje sus armas:

**-¿Qué hemos hecho?-**susurro el aportador de ojos sangre como la que se encontraba derramada.

**-Fueron ustedes, no se pueden detener, están en el hilo de la vida, lo siento mis niños, pero así es la vida…-**dijo una voz risueña.

**-Esto no está bien-**grito de moreno al borde de llorar, por la muerte de sus padres.

**-Si lo está, no sienten ese calor que les recorre el cuerpo, ese olor a sangre que emerge de los cuerpos de sus familiares y los invade, el honor de haber destrozado a estos seres, ¿que sienten mis niños?-**preguntó la voz risueña.

**-Algo de frío, pero después calor y más frío-**dijo sin miedo y sin ningún sentimiento encontrado el peli negro.

**-También lo siento-**dijo con algo de miedo el moreno.

**-Igual yo, pero es más calor…-**menciono como último el peli naranja.

**-Así es mis niños, busque más en su interior, no solo se pueden sentir el frío de la muerte más triste, sino también el de una batalla ganada el calor de sentirse poderosos, sin ningún remordimiento, háganlo mis niños-**dijo la voz risueña y sonrió al ver la aprobación de los tres.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, sus miradas frías con la pupila fundida en la iris de su color, destruyendo la ciudad sin ninguna culpa, dando a entender que eran peligrosos sin remedio. Las chicas los miraron enojadas:<p>

**-Se los dije, se volvieron locos-**exclamó la peli naranja.

**-¿Ahora qué haremos?-**preguntó la ojo morada.

**-Eso no puede ser…-**susurró la peli negra, llamando la atención de sus amigas, salió volando en busca del líder, cuando lo encontró él la recibió con un golpe.

**-¿¡Estás loca, Bellota!?-**preguntó la chica de la gorra.

**-No… estoy bien…-**se agarró el abdomen con un leve dolor**-Akasakan-kun-**gritó al borde de llorar.

**-Felicidades mi nieta Luzmiko, descubriste a mi líder…-**exclamó aparición como un humo negro.

**-¿A qué viene eso Him?-**amenazo la de la gorra con su yo-yo boomerang, junto con la rubia con su bate-soplete.

En un movimiento con la tenaza, logró que los muchachos se quitaran los cascos, junto con sus máscaras, ya que estaban adheridas a los cascos, dejando ver sus identidades:

**-Mis niñas sé que están sorprendidas, pero ellos no las recuerdan y nunca lo harán, son mis marionetas personales ahora-**se vuelven aponer los cascos.

**-No lo creo, deben de estar aún mi hermano, mi amigo y mi novio ahí, devuélvelos Him-**exclamó la de la gorra.

** -Vamos Akasakan, Peter y Blake, sé que pueden salir de esta-**exclamó con gran rabia la rubia.

La peli negra se acerca poco a poco al peli naranja, con un gran dolor en el abdomen, se dirige hacia el samurái:

**-Esto…-**agarra su collar**-Me lo regalo Akasakan, mi Akasakan-kun, el idiota come libros que siempre me quiso de una manera que yo… lo siento… por fa…-**entre su llanto y explicación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la katana de él, dejando caer el collar al suelo y también a la dueña del collar.

Con gran desesperación intento recuperar la placa con el grabado de Luz, pero fue pisoteado por el que ya no era más Akasakan:

**-Entiéndelo…-**la agarra del cuello, sin importar que se ahogue**-Akasakan Him, ya no existe-**la suelta y trata de matarla con la katana.

Pero es detenida por la chica de la gorra, empieza una pelea que parece que no tiene final. Pero las armas de ellos fueron más fuertes de lo que parecían, logrando inmóviles a nuestras chicas:

**-Bravo mis niños, solo falta algo…-**hace algo con su mano y propone el caos en todos los lugares**-Ahora vamos a mi cuartel-**se dirigen al iceberg en el espacio.

**-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes…-**se arrodillan en una pierna con el puño en el suelo**-…Amo?-**preguntó el líder.

**-Bueno, mis nietos queridos, beban esto…-**miraron una charola con un contenido negro burbujeante**-Si lo beben, sus rayos Z negros se volverán más poderosos que cualquier villano conocido, hasta me igualarán…-**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto las chicas se recuperaban en el laboratorio, al fin una de ellas se despertó:<p>

**-Rumiko, amor ¿Te encuentras bien?-**preguntó la madre con ojos de preocupación.

**-Mamá… Todos están aquí…-**dijo al mirar a los antiguos Rrbz y las Ppgz reunidos.

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Akasakan actúa de esa manera?...-**la pregunta del antiguo aportador de la gorra roja fue respondido por una persona diferente.

**-Él ya no es Akasakan…-**respondió la chica de ojos jade.

**-Luzmiko…-**exclamaron los padres de ella.

**-Está muerto, al igual que Peter y Blake, ya no lo son…-**suena un monitor prenderse en la pantalla.

En ese monitor aparece los tres muchachos, con un aspecto de fatigados por una pelea:

**-Esto es una grabación, por si no salimos vivos, verán…-**hizo una pausa para continuar, pero un dolor el brazo se le impedía quito su mano, dejando ver una hemorragia externa.

**-Yo continuaré…-**exclamó el azulito **-Lo que Akasakan quería decir, es que nosotros no fuimos con los que pelearon en Nueva Saltadilla, las influencias de Him, rayos Z negros y una sustancia desconocida, pero ahora conocida como "veneno de la maldad" nos hizo dar una reacción de no ser nosotros…-**tosió un poco por el humo.

**-¿Por qué se quema todo?-**preguntó en casi susurró la rubia de ojos morados.

**-En fin de en cuentas…-**comenzó hablar el verde**-Al momento de beber un líquido que nos dio Him, este líquido nos hizo recordar como en un momento de segadera por el sol fuerte, comprendimos que fue un error nuestro…-**termino de hablar y volvió hablar el rojo.

**-Him está débil, pero no por mucho tiempo, la única manera de que desaparezca de una vez por todas es destruir el iceberg junto con nosotros…-**dijo débil el joven**-Mamá y papá, sé que piensan que esto es una locura… pero arriesgaremos la vida para que el mundo sobreviva esta vez…-**

**-Si ven a mis padres díganles que lo siento por no pensar igual que ellos, a mi hermana petra que siga adelante, que mis padres no la influyan hacer cosas sin pensar…-**sonríe ante ese último pensamiento.

**-Díganles a mis qué morí habiendo la mejor acrobacia de la vida, salvar muchas vidas dando la mía… que mi mamá no llore al recibir la mala noticia, que se alegre, porque tuvo un hijo que será recordado por esto…-**hace una pausa**-Ichigo…**

**-Rumiko…**

**-Luzmiko…**

**-Lo sentimos mucho-**exclamaron los jóvenes, se cortó el video y se escuchó un estruendo.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un mes desde eso, Luzmiko fue la primera en transformarse y buscar entre los escombros de la explosión que caí del cielo, no encontraron rastro de Him ni de los The Samuráis Z, lo único que hallaron fueron unos lentes rotos.<p>

Hubo una conferencia en la plaza para las Ppgz por salvar la cuidad, pero Luzmiko dijo que ellas no tuvieron que ver en eso, que The Samuráis Z lo hicieron aunque destruyeron parte de la cuidad, sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar el mundo, no había duda alguna. Esos muchachos eran héroes:

**-Sacrificaron sus vidas, para que Him no estaba en todos sus sentidos, lograron hacer lo que un héroe debe de hacer, sacrificarse…-**con esas palabras lograron sacarle lágrimas tanto de la aportadora de ella como el público.

Ha pasado un año desde que el cuarto de Akasakan esta vacío, al igual que el de Peter y de Blake, desde que no se ve el joven extranjero reclamar la guitarra que ahora la tiene en manos la rubia. Ha pasado un año desde que ella ya aporta en su mochila el adivinador del futuro hecho de papel con la que él se le declaro ella. Ha pasado un año desde que ella lleva sus lentes en una cajita y lo saca cada Viernes sabiendo lo bueno que fue él.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>Katana<strong>: El nihontō, conocido más comúnmente en occidente como katana, es el arma más estrechamente relacionada con el samurái e incluso se le llegó a considerar durante el periodo Edo como «el alma del samurái». Un samurái nunca abandonaba su espada, aun en tiempos de paz.

***Wakizashi**: La wakizashi (脇差 o 脇指:わきざし?), también conocida como shōtō (小刀?), es un sable corto tradicional japonés, con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. En el caso más corto, casi habría que hablar de tantō, un tipo japonés de cuchillo.

***Tanto**: El tantō es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6-12 pulgadas).

***Nodachi: **Una nodachi tiene el mismo aspecto general y diseño que un tachi, pero es considerablemente más larga.

***Naginata: **El naginata (un tipo de espada larga)106 es el arma más citada en las crónicas samurái. Constaba de una hoja curva montada sobre un mango de madera y su aspecto de asemejaba al de las alabardas chinas. La naginata era un arma sumamente versátil, ya que con ella se podía golpear, apuñalar o acuchillar al enemigo.

***Yumi:** Durante la mayor parte de la historia de los samuráis, el arco japonés (llamado yumi) fue su arma preferida y sólo se solía recurrir a la espada al descender del caballo y entablar combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

_**Luna-Neko-Chan-Hanashi, **__**Chris2001, Eliih Him, LocaPorLosRRBZ, Una-demente-suelta y los Guest: **_No me maten soy demasiada joven para morir, esto solo es una parte muy pequeña, aquí se termina como se diría, saga o temporada, a la mierda que sea saga como los demás, esto es solo una parte mala y acida quee puede hacer bien a la historia… bueno hasta aquí…

Dejen reviews…


End file.
